Hechos de Cicatrices Temporada 2
by Begu Sic Riot
Summary: Temporada N 2. Basado en la segunda temporada del show. Con leves elementos del comic. Ahora no podrán negar los sentimientos. pero que pasa cuando se muestran las emociones de las peores maneras posibles. Daryl aprenderá sobre sus nuevos sentimientos o se cerrara mas alejando toda posibilidad de poder estar cerca de ella. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Nota de autor: No me pude mantener alejada por mucho tiempo de Daryl. Lo sé es demasiado irresistible para evitarlo. Este capítulo será una pequeña introducción a todo lo que será la temporada N° 2. Como lo había dicho anteriormente esto estará dividido en temporadas, así que disfruten el primer capítulo. Espero que disfruten. También advertir tomare un poco del comic. Solo algunas situaciones ya que hay mucho que adaptare, pero aún así mantendré la trama de la serie. _

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Robert Kirkman and AMC. I just own Emilia and this plot. **_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWD

**Emilia POV**

Por los últimos días hemos estado moviéndonos sin encontrar nada más que muerte, hace 2 días intentamos en la bodega donde estaba el grupo de Felipe. Cuando llegamos todos estaban muertos. Tiros en la cabeza, tipo ejecución dijo Daryl. El parecía ser el único que comprendía bien la situación. Como las cosas habían marchado desde la CDC, es otra cosa, cuando Rick dio la idea de economizar gasolina dándole la opción a Daryl de tomar la motocicleta de Merle, nos llevo a una difícil decisión. Ciertamente yo no me quería separar de él, desde que dejamos el edificio en llamas, él ha estado a mi lado, no como yo hubiera querido. Si no de una manera incomoda, vigilante y siempre sobre cada movimiento que hacía, cuando llegaba el momento de admitir que es lo que realmente pasaba, yo no sabía. Cuando intente acercarme a él, como yo quería o como creía que estábamos, el me negaba, se alejaba, no hablábamos. Creo que ahora incluso veo un grado de irritación en su rostro, siempre que está cerca de mi actúa como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer pero aún así sigue a mi lado, mirando como converso con el resto. Desde la CDC, he estado en contacto con el grupo en un nivel más personal. Desde que me tuve que subir a la RV, he conocido muchas de las historias que tiene Dale. Es un hombre sabio y tiene un carácter paternal, si pudiera haber elegido a un padre seria Dale. El me conto de su esposa y familia. Como encontró a Andrea y Amy. Como todos se habían reunido. También estaba Glenn, debo decir tenemos más en común de lo que creemos él es solo 3 años menor que yo. Le conto la historia de cómo trabajaba repartiendo pizzas para pagar las deudas, la poca relación con sus padres. Yo le conté un poco de mi infancia, mi madre que no participaba en mi vida y solo lo hizo en mi adolescencia cuando ya era un poco tarde, y mi padre que siempre me empujaba a seguir el camino que él me había tendido, recordando lo que era tradición. Ese grupo por fin me parecía familiar, algunas caras ya tenían una personalidad, excepto una, aún no puedo descifrar al maldito Daryl Dixon. Pero sé que una parte mía no se rendirá, no soy del tipo que se da fácilmente.

**Fin Emilia POV**

Pararon por unos momentos fuera del refugio antes de partir de nuevo, los momentos que tenían para descansar eran pocos, se notaba en la caras de todos hasta los niños estaban cansados, Emilia estaba algo cansada también, pero todo lo que la mantenía en pie era la esperanza. Revisando la pequeña cocina de la RV encontró un pequeño mazo de cartas. Decidió que su buena acción del día seria enseñarle a los niños algo de póker, para mantener sus mentes despejadas, cuando se detuvieran de nuevo podría tomarse su tiempo, darle un poco de respiro a Lori y Carol podría ser algo bueno. Salió de la RV y se dirigió hacia Sofía.

"Que te parece si en la próxima parada te enseño un pequeño juego" Dijo Emilia acuclillándose en frente de Sofía, luego miro a Carol y continuo. "Prometo que no habrán apuestas" Carol asintió sonriendo. La chica de cabello castaño parecía la única con ánimo. Pero le hacía sentir un poco de esperanza.

Toda la interacción fue cortada por el gruñido enojado de una motocicleta, Emilia suspiro sabiendo lo que significaba, quizás Daryl no le hablaba, pero dejaba muy claro que era lo que quería que se hiciera. Era algo así como "Súbete a la RV de inmediato". Los últimos días esos han sido sus encuentros, el dando órdenes ella ignorándolo, pero igualmente cumpliendo. 'No porque él quiere, es porque yo quiero' Pensó Emilia 'Si seguro' Respondió otra voz en su cabeza.

Emilia suspiro y se puso de pie, dio una última sonrisa a Sofía antes de voltear, ahí fue cuando unas manos delgadas tocaron su brazo. "Ten paciencia, solo te quiere proteger" Carol le sonrió por un momento antes de entrar al auto de Rick y Lori. Se dirigió al otro lado y le comunico lo mismo a Carl. Luego de seguir a Andrea dentro de la RV.

"Daryl si sabe cómo mantenerte con una correa" Dijo Glenn mientras miraba como Daryl observaba a Emilia entrar a la RV antes de tomar su posición en el frente de la caravana.

"Cállate" Respondió Emilia frunciendo el ceño a su nuevo amigo. La nueva actitud posesiva de Daryl tenía dos efectos en ella. Aunque la hacía sentir un poco bien.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWD

Han estado en la carretera que llevaba a las afueras de Atlanta por más de 1 hora ½, Fort Benning parecía ser su nueva destinación, a Emilia la ponía más que nerviosa no saber que esperar, no solo por las razones si era seguro o ya hacia sido atacado. Lo que más la preocupaban eran las personas con quien se encontrarían, encontrarse con este grupo fue una bendición para Emilia…. Encontrarse con Daryl Dixon fue una bendición. Al recuerdo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¿Buenas memorias?" Pregunto Dale, al parecer la chica no había notado la atención de su conductor designado. Tampoco había notado mucho la sonrisa que tenía escrita en ella el nombre del montañés de mal humor.

Suspirando respondió. "Solo contando mis bendiciones" La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Emilia, en ese momento Dale le conto una pequeña historia de su juventud y como ahora pensando en cómo podría haber terminado en ese momento a los 19, tuvo una bendición algo divino que le permitió vivir una vida plena, incluso después de que el mundo se acabara.

El abrupto escenario los saco de su entretenida conversación, el paisaje no era prometedor, una extensión de autos se podía ver por millas y millas en la carretera, la mayoría estaban cubiertos por sangres, algunas puertas arrancadas, vidrios rotos… El paisaje parecía ser una demostración sarcástica de los últimos días, la muerte apilada sobre muerte, cuando tendrían un poco de descanso. Y de nuevo apareció el gruñido de una motocicleta, Emilia esperaba que ahora no viniera lleno de órdenes. Al notarla en el asiento del copiloto, Daryl la observo hasta que se posiciono al costado del lado conductor.

"¿Vez como pasar?" Pregunto Dale a Daryl, Emilia solo miro hacia el piso '¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así, no lo dejes tener el control' Cuando el gruñido enojado de la motocicleta se alejó, la voz de Dale de nuevo volvió. "Se fue, estas a salvo" Cuando iba a empezar a responder, empezaron a avanzar a paso lento entre los autos abandonados. De pronto una explosión en el frente de la RV los obligo a detenerse.

Glenn tomo la mano de Emilia para ayudarla a bajar, en ese mismo momento Daryl volvía al frente de la RV. Una mirada llena de ira fue en dirección a Glenn, Emilia a este punto no podía más del ahora posesivo Daryl. El la iba a escuchar. Mientras buscaba las palabras en su mente, todos empezaron a reunirse cerca.

"¿Algún problema Dale?" Pregunto Rick acercándose al frente del grupo.

"Solo uno pequeño al estar parado en medio de la nada sin esperanza de….." Emilia tenía su espalda apoyada en un pequeño auto, cuando vio a Daryl dirigirse a su lado decidió dejarle en claro algunas cosas.

"Debes detenerte" El solo la miro y encogió los hombros y empezó a buscar dentro de la cajuela del auto. Dale dijo algo más a lo cual Shane respondió, pero Emilia solo mantenía su enfoque en Daryl, no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera no mirarlo, no tenía control de sus acciones cerca de él, al parecer eso le hacía más fácil tenerla bajo su control.

"Hay muchas cosas que podemos encontrar" Dijo Daryl, aún sin responder a Emilia, solo seguía enfocando su atención a la cajuela.

"Podría encontrar gasolina" Dijo T-Dog

"Agua o comida" Dijo Carol.

"Esto es un cementerio" Dijo Lori, Emilia no pudo evitar mirarla al igual que el resto. "No me siento con esto" Continuo.

"El mundo entero es un cementerio" Respondió Emilia, la atención de los demás fue a los alrededores, podrían sacar algo bueno de esta situación. Cuando Emilia se iba a mover para empezar a buscar, unas manos grandes le tomaron el brazo, la forma posesiva en la que la sostenían le dijo que podría ser. Al darse vuelta, los ojos azules la miraban de vuelta. Parecían dictar una orden. Una que Emilia ya no cumpliría. Dio un tirón a su brazo antes de seguir caminando, lo escucho gruñir pero no se dio vuelta.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWD

**Daryl POV**

Aún no la puedo entender, como la entenderás, no es tu trabajo, no debes hacerlo, pero aún así eres lo suficientemente estúpido para seguirla como un perro. Como diría Merle, eres un gran 'marica'. Esa chica seria mi fin, especialmente cuando me esfuerzo para mantenerla viva, pero quien me asigno esa tarea, nadie. Nadie lo hizo, solo la aceptaste por verla llorando unas cuantas lágrimas. Mírala ahora vagando por los autos tranquilamente. Ni siquiera ella quiere mantenerse viva por que a ti te debería importar. Es tan despreocupada. Al demonio, ella es lo suficientemente estúpida para manejarse sola, déjasela a los caminantes. No sé como pero aún con eso no podía mantenerme alejado de ella. Al principio parecía ser que su atractivo me mantenía cerca. Debo admitirlo, nunca fui bueno con las mujeres, solo cosas de una noche me mantenían en forma. Pero si podía mirar, era lo mayormente hacía. Ella era algo que no había visto por estos lugares. Era una chica con cara linda y un cuerpo que solo podía ser descrito como sexy. Me gustaría poderla haber visto antes, en un bar quizás. Pero eso nunca pasaría, éramos de mundos distintos, esa es otra razón del por qué debería dejarla en paz. Ella es otra realidad. Así que solo la dejare sola si eso es lo que tanto quiere, puede morirse mañana por todo lo que me importa. Es solo otra persona más. ¿Cierto?

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWD

Emilia estaba revisando una los asientos de una camioneta. Ahí fue cuando una mano se posó en su boca, poniéndola bruscamente contra un cuerpo caliente, estaba lista para atacar, cuando un susurro vino a sus oídos.

"Guarda maldito silencio" Emilia miro hacia su derecha, Daryl saco la mano de su boca y la empujo para que se pusiera contra el suelo. La tenía en el suelo sentada, con él en sus espaldas, le indico que se pusiera abajo del auto. "Escóndete, viene una horda".

"Daryl!" Grito ella.

"Shhhhh. Guarda silencio, volveré por ti" Emilia empezó a sentir pánico cuando lo vio irse. Ahí fue cuando pies a paso lento pasaban por los costados de la camioneta….

_Nota de autor: Dejen sus reviews con opiniones o sugerencias. Aquí abajito. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota de autor: Disfrute mucho escribiendo el primer capítulo, quiero jugar un poco con lo que dice Norman de Daryl: Que es como un virgen de emociones, cuando siente algo no sabe cómo manejarlo. Quiero hacerlo algo indiferente, pero no podrá alejarse por mucho. Pero esto es Fanfiction así que si quiero puedo hacer volar elefantes (aún es una idea en proceso) Pero seriamente habrá un poco de eso esta temporada, espero la disfruten. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWD

La horda avanzaba lentamente por entre los lados de la camioneta, cuando Emilia escucho un grito de dolor, miro hacia la dirección que Daryl se había marchado, miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, si algo le pasaba, no pararía ante nada por salvarlo, ella nunca tuvo este deseo loco de querer mantenerse cerca o necesitar tanto a alguien. Toda su vida aprendió a valerse por sí misma. Su padre siempre le dijo que el día que mostrara flaqueza, las puertas de su hogar eran anchas. Como una vez le dijo León "Para el la pelea es constante. Pero él es el enemigo" Ahora venía a su mente el recuerdo de su hermano. Pero pronto fue sacada de sus memorias al escuchar unos gemidos de dolor.

Al voltear su cabeza hacia la derecha vio aún T-Dog asustado, su brazo sangraba terriblemente. El rastro de sangre que dejaba atraería a los caminantes y ahí las cosas terminaban, cuando Emilia estaba a punto de moverse de debajo de la camioneta, Daryl se posiciono en el piso.

"Tu quédate aquí. Yo iré por él. No salgas hasta que te lo diga" Le susurró mientras se iba en la dirección del agonizante T-Dog quien ahora se balanceaba cayendo contra la puerta de un de los autos abandonados. Vio las alas de ángel antes de que se perdieran completamente entre los autos. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Los pies lentos ya habían avanzado lo suficiente alejándose del grupo, pero aún así sentía su corazón latir en su boca.

Todo empeoró cuando la horda que se preparaba para seguir a los demás, se dio vuelta y empezó a dirigirse en la dirección de Daryl. Llanto empezó a resonar y Emilia se rodó sobre su espalda cuando empezaba a pararse unas manos firmes tocaron su cintura. El pecho fuerte que la sostenía su levantaba y caía pesadamente, Emilia dirigió su mirada a las manos que la sostenían, estaban cubiertas de sangre, al darse la vuelta encontró un par de ojos celestes llenos de ira, pero también había preocupación en ellos.

"Oh dios, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te mordieron?" Emilia tocaba su rostro y sus brazos mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos, sus músculos estaban tensos bajo las pequeñas manos. El movió su pequeño rostro con una de sus manos sosteniéndola para que pudiera mirarlo.

"Te dije que no salieras hasta que viniera por ti" Le dijo de inmediato sacando sus manos de sus brazos. Los gritos que sonaron a continuación hicieron que se separa completamente de ella. Ahí por primera vez Emilia vio a T-Dog, estaba en shock y su brazo sangraba terriblemente. Emiliana se acuclillo a su lado, sosteniendo su brazo. Rápidamente se sacó la blusa a cuadros que llevaba puesta y la amarró en el brazo.

"Escúchame, debes haber afectado alguna arteria, necesito llevarte a la RV" El solo asentía su mirada perdida. Emilia dirigió su atención a Daryl.

"Ayúdame a levantarlo" Al momento que llegaron cerca de la RV, se enteraron de lo que había ocurrido, Sofía se había dirigido a los bosques y ahora Rick fue a buscar. El corazón de Emilia empezó a palpitar rápidamente. 'No por favor, a ella no, es aún una niña' No sabía a quién dirigía esas palabras, pero no tenían tiempo de pensar en nada más.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl de alguna manera se sentía en parte aliviado que Emilia estuviera bien, cuando supo lo de Sofía de inmediato se dirigió al bosque a ayudar a Rick. Lo más extraño era la necesidad que aún sentía por estar cerca de la chica. Ella era una mujer grande ya, quizás un poco más joven que él. Pero aún así el sabia de lo que ella era capaz. Lo que más le extraño fue el intercambio de miradas que tuvieron antes que se dirigiera al bosque. Los ojos de Emilia lo tenían prendido a su rostro. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de observar a alguien tanto como lo hacía con ella.

Emilia estaba observando la herida de T-Dog dentro de la RV. Con un trapo y un bol con agua limpiaba la herida.

"Tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieres primero?" Pregunto Emilia intentando poner un poco de tranquilidad, en el ahora agitado T-Dog, los pocos calmantes que tenía en una bolsa médica no eran suficientes.

"Solo dime que es lo que harás" Respondió bruscamente.

"Está bien, lo bueno es que no te afectaste nada mayor, lo malo tendré que ponerte puntos y te diré no es para nada mi fuerte, pero haré lo mejor que pueda está bien" Al momento que Dale entro a la RV de inmediato dirigió una sonrisa a Emilia. "¿Volvieron?"

"Solo Shane y Glenn" Emilia tomo un respiro lento mientras intentaba concentrarse en su tarea, sus manos empezaron a temblar nuevamente. 'Si alguien puede encontrarla es Daryl Rick' No se podría ni siquiera imaginar que era lo que sentía Carol en este momento. Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.

"Necesito un set de costura" Le dijo a Dale mientras este buscaba entre los cajones del mueble enfrente de la mesa.

Cuando Emilia había terminado aún no volvían, empezó a preocuparse más de lo que hubiera querido demostrar.

"Estarán bien" Dijo Dale al notar la manera en la que recorría ansiosamente el pequeño espacio entre el riel de la carretera y la RV.

"¿Por qué no estamos todos ahí buscando? En vez de estar moviendo autos" Dijo Emilia, sus ojos estaban en la delgada figura que estaba cerca del riel observando con cuidado la dirección en la cual habían desparecido Sofía, Rick y Daryl hace ya una hora.

"Tenemos que hacer suficiente espacio para la caravana" Emilia lo miro con gran exasperación.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, somos mejores juntos, cubriríamos más terreno"

"Sabes que a Daryl no le gustaría la idea" Respondió Dale, él había notado que desde su pequeño incidente en la CDC el Montañés parecía el guardia personal de la chica. Sobre todo cuando esta parecía buscar ponerse en las situaciones más peligrosas.

"A él no le importa lo que yo haga" Ella sabía que mentía. "Además si lo hiciera debería no hacerlo no somos nada. Dios no puede ni siquiera estar cerca mío" 'No importa cuanto lo niegues aún no lo creerás' Dale solo se encogió de hombros.

El atardecer ya estaba cayendo sobre la carretera y vio las figura de los dos hombres ambos agotados, cubiertos de barro y materia de caminante. Carol fue la primera en el riel, Andrea la tenían por los hombros, Emilia no podía apartar su mirada de los hombres, y mayormente de Daryl, pero al notar que no había nada más que ellos. La realidad los golpeo, Carol empezó a murmurar algo, pero Emilia aún seguía prendida a la mirada azul que parecía observarla de cerca. Su estómago se dio vuelta, haciéndose nudos.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWD

Emilia no podía dormir, la RV estaba muy ocupada, los sollozos de Carol resonaban en todo el vehículo. Daryl estaba haciendo guardia afuera, pero eso aún no la podía calmar. Emilia se escabulló entre los bultos que ocupaban el piso. Tomo una linterna y salió. Si al menos no podía dormir, haría algo para mantenerse ocupada.

La carretera parecía ahora más desierta que nunca, empezó a avanzar sin rumbo.

"Todos o mueren ahora desaparecen… Esto está cada vez peor… No sé cómo lo haré, tengo miedo, siempre he tenido miedo. Tenía miedo cuando papá nos….. Tú recuerdas bien lo que hacía… Cuando mamá desaparecía por días, esa vez que caí en el hospital por la contusión y papá mintió. Cuando los policías me preguntaron qué había ocurrido en realidad y no sabía que responder. Pero tú estabas ahí, ahora te extraño. Solo quiero que pudieras estar aquí a mi lado. Sé que es egoísta, pero solo quisiera tenerte aquí. No sé qué es lo que les haya pasado a Rose y a las niñas. Cuando intente localizarlas las líneas se cayeron. Nunca llegue a Atlanta. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, debí haber estado ahí con ellas, como tú estuviste conmigo. Debí estar ahí y no lo hice. Lo siento tanto, espero algún día cuando nos veamos otra vez me puedas perdonar. Solo espero que estén contigo ahora, sería lo mejor…. Yo también quisiera eso, pero tú me enseñaste a pelear, a enfrentar todo lo que parecía amenazarme, ahora lo haré….. Dios León solo ayúdame en esto, ayúdanos a encontrarla a salvo, poder traerla a su madre. Ella necesita a su bebé…." Las palabras siguientes murieron en su garganta por los grandes sollozos que empezaron a salir. Ella tenía la imagen de una persona fuerte, pero por dentro las cosas la destrozaban, siempre tuvo que ser así.

Lo que Emilia no se había dado cuenta, era que Daryl se encontraba a algunos pasos detrás de ella, escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca, al principio creyó que podría haber estado orando quizás, la gente parecía tener una fascinación con Dios últimamente creyendo que mágicamente curara sus pesares. Pero luego de escuchar esa pequeña historia…. Siempre pensó que la chica podía tener una historia detrás, pero ahora, parecía tener algo más grande detrás de ella. Cuando mirabas en su rostro solo veías una imagen de dureza, pero al parecer hay más de ella de lo que se ve. Cuando Daryl empezó a escuchar los pequeños llantos calmados, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que podría salir de su cuerpo. Un sentimiento que nuevo apareció en él. De alguna manera el caminaría el infierno de ida y vuelta por verla sonreír. Los sentimientos eran algo extraño para él, pero con ella parecían explotar. El dolor nunca fue tan fuerte, ni siquiera cuando había estado bajo las manos de su padre, el enojo, la corta felicidad que sintió en la CDC. Ella parecía tenerlo tendiendo en un hilo y tenía miedo de lo que lo pudiera cortarlo y dejarlo caer.

_Nota de autor: Capitulo personal. Creo que en un momento me quede sin palabras, pero aún así quería sacar este pedazo de historia para el futuro. _

_Reviews aquí abajito con sus opiniones y sugerencias. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota de autor: Siento la demora, he estado en clases en la semana. Pero aquí les va el tercer capítulo de Hechos de Cicatrices. Gracias a Dixon Power que me hizo la nueva fotografía de la fic. Administrador__ de la __pagina__ The Hardcore Walking Dead Fans en Facebook. __Y a las páginas de Fans que siempre me apoyan. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWD

La mañana siguiente el grupo se preparaba para continuar la búsqueda de Sofía, Daryl estaba preparándose ya que Rick y él eran los líderes del grupo de búsqueda, todos irían así cubrirían más terreno. Esa idea no gusto mucho a Daryl, sobre todo por quien la planteo. A primera hora vio a Emilia dirigiéndose hacia Rick, Daryl estaba limpiando algunas flechas pero aún así no pudo detener su interés en la pequeña muchacha. Habló con Rick por lo que parecieron unos minutos antes que este asintiera, luego con una sonrisa ella se dirigió a la RV, para luego salir vestida con unos short de jeans que parecían exagerar el tamaño de su zona trasera, también estaba usando una camiseta color verde con unas zapatillas de caña, los ojos de Daryl de inmediato se dirigieron a sus piernas, la chica era pequeña, pero sus piernas eran alargadas, algo musculosas pero aún así femeninas. Tenían el mismo tono oliva de su piel. Cuando ella empezó a estirarse con lo que parecía movimientos de entrenamiento militar, Daryl notó distintas cicatrices que parecían invisibles, pero si mirabas de cerca eran gruesas con aspecto grotesco. Habían algunas ubicadas en la parte superior de su antebrazo, otras en su espalda en la línea recta de su espina dorsal. Las últimas que vio hicieron su sangre hervir, estaban entre sus muslos en la parte posterior, cerca de su sexo. Esas eran de aspecto pálido, pero lo suficientemente gruesas para ser vistas, empezaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla hasta desaparecer en sus shorts. Daryl no podía pensar en el animal que podría haberle causado daño a una muchacha de aspecto tan angelical. Al verlas sintió su estómago hacerse nudos, él tenía sus propias claro. Pero él era un pedazo de basura blanca, pero la chica, si Daryl la tuviera en sus manos no haría más que admirarla.

Bajo la mirada con resignación él podía mirarla todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca podría tenerla, chicas como ella no iban por pobres diablos como él. Su hermano siempre le enseño que tipo de perras podían ser, pero aún así no quería nada más que ella. Era extraño el sentirse así, su suerte no era tan buena, y tuvo que llegar el fin del mundo para tener a la mujer más atractiva que había visto en su vida cerca de él. Su conversación interna fue cortada cuando un par de piernas tonificadas se acercaban a su lado. El intento acomodarse para no dejar evidencia de lo que ella le hacía. Se sintió estúpido este día era algo importante, él debía buscar a Sofía nada más. Era como si un adolecente hubiera dominado su cuerpo y ahora solo pensaba en ir al bosque, con su imagen en mente para poder sacarse las ganas que ella provocaba en él.

"Le pregunte a Rick si podíamos ir todos, de esa manera cubríamos más espacio" Daryl siguió observando sus flechas actuando desinteresado de lo que Emilia podría decir. La verdad es que tenía miedo de subir la mirada y encontrar esos grandes ojos que parecían volverse más profundos cada día. "Bueno, solo quería decirte… Sé que estas a cargo de la búsqueda y quería que supieras…. Aunque Rick te debía decir de todas maneras…." 'Estúpida' Emilia pensó para sí misma, desde su pequeño encuentro él no le había dirigido la palabra y aquí estaba ella rogando en su interior por alguna respuesta, cualquiera que él le pudiera dar.

Cuando la vio irse, él quería decir algo. Lo que fuera para hacerla detenerse y enfocar su atención en el nuevamente. Pero las palabras no salieron cuando vio la manera en que sus caderas se meneaban con su caminar, como sus piernas se cruzaban una enfrente de la otra al dar cada nuevo paso y la manera en que su trasero se movía. No debía pensar en eso, hoy era el día en que encontrarían a Sofía, en debía tener su mente enfocada en la tarea en mano.

Cuando todos empezaron a avanzar por el bosque, Emilia no podía dejar su mente vagar en la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior, pedía que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, que pudieran encontrar a la chica sana y salva. Daryl los podría guiar muy bien, él les daba una sensación de esperanza, tenían al mejor buscador.

En el camino Emilia estaba al mismo paso que Daryl, al mirar a su derecha y ver la concentración y rapidez con la cual la chica andaba, hizo a su mente recordar el día en que la encontró, tan pequeña y vulnerable. Esos días parecían haberse marchado hace mucho, eso también trajo memorias de Merle a su mente, el mismo día que llegó con ella al campamento fue cuando se enteró de Merle. Decidió poner ese recuerdo en el fondo de su mente, pero no pudo parar el recuerdo de ella en la ciudad, cuando fue tomada rehén por el grupo de latinos, esa vez tuvieron suerte que fuera solo un grupo inofensivo. El pensamiento de que ella podría estar en peligro lo hizo desconcentrarse de la misión, ahí fue cuando ella avanzo al frente de él, empezó a caminar rápidamente. El grupo la siguió intentando seguir sus pasos, ahí fue cuando se encontraron con un iglesia, era simplemente perfecto, cuantas veces Emilia ha dicho que Dios es el gran culpable de todo esto, para ahora encontrarse con esto. 'Esta es tú manera de castigo' Pensó para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la puerta, con Rick y Daryl a sus espaldas. Cuando estaba levantando su hacha un brazo se posicionó en su cintura. Al ver al dueño, se encontró con la mirada azul que parecía decirle un mensaje secreto, solo para ella. Algo así como 'Quédate detrás mío' como el día en la azotea, Emilia solo asintió y se posiciono detrás de Daryl. Al momento de abrir dos caminantes se abalanzaron a Rick y Daryl quienes de inmediato los despacharon, Emilia nunca hubiera estado preparada para eso, por eso agradecía la decisión de Daryl.

Al seguir caminado Daryl y Rick fueron por caminos distintos, mientras Emilia recorría el centro de la iglesia, al llegar al altar se dio vuelta, sin notar el caminante que parecía ponerse de pie cerca de ella. Daryl solo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar.

"Suelo, ahora!" Fue todo lo que dijo, Emilia obedientemente, se lanzó al piso, un reflejo de algo plateado capturo su atención antes de ver al caminante caer cerca de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de pararse una mano fue sostenida en su dirección. La tomo y mientras se paraba, su mirada se conectó con Daryl. Ahora le había salvado su trasero dos veces. Emilia se agacho y saco el cuchillo del globo ocular derecho del caminante antes de entregárselo a Daryl.

"Gracias" El solo asintió y se dirigió hacia a su lugar, Emilia necesitaba aire, entre las oraciones de Carol y el sarcasmo de pedir perdón necesitaba estar afuera en cualquier lugar.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWD

Siguieron recorriendo el bosque, se habían separado de Rick y Shane quienes habían ido a buscar al lado contrario, ahora Emilia y Daryl eran lo que lideraban el grupo, Lori estaba consolando a una desolada Carol, Andrea estaba con la mente en otro lugar. Emilia la observo por un momento, recordando la conversación que escucho mientras salía a tomar aire a las afueras de la iglesia. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue como Lori discutía la decisión de Shane de irse por su propia cuenta a Fort Benning. Emilia no podía entender como la mujer mostraba tanto interés en la decisiones de Shane, luego estaba la declaración de Andrea, desde que Shane se unió a la RV Andrea y él han estado casi juntos en todo momento. Quizás ella se sentía un poco sola, desde la muerte de Amy, pero no justificaba el repentino delirio colectivo por la atención de Shane, Emilia no podía pensar en una acción más absurda, desde el primer día que sus pies tocaron el campamento Shane le pareció la persona más desagradable, primero estaba su actitud misógina, luego la manera en que intentaba tener el control sin participar tanto, después su repentina decisión de dirigirse a Fort Benning, él podía irse al infierno por todo lo que le importaría a Emilia. Ahí fue cuando lo escuchó un sonido de disparo entre los árboles. Parecía lejano, pero a la vez lo suficientemente cerca para llamar la atención de ellos. Emilia de inmediato miro a Daryl. El asintió.

"¿Pueden haber sido Rick o Shane? ¿Qué tal si se encontraron con algo? Debemos buscarlos…." Cuando iba a dar un paso, Emilia la sostuvo por el brazo.

"No puedes ir ahí, tal vez se encontraron con algo.. De todas maneras el disparo pronto atraerá atención" Emilia miro a Daryl, este parecía perdido, buscando la proveniencia del sonido. "Yo iré a ver" Daryl de pronto alejo su mirada del cielo, para mirarla por un segundo, ella solo asintió. En este poco tiempo han creado una manera extraña de comunicarse, con sus miradas se podrían decir todo. Era su pequeña forma de comunicación. Daryl solo asintió y se dirigió en la dirección en que provino el sonido.

Cuando empezó a correr en la dirección que pensaba podría ser la fuente de sonido, se encontró con un espacio plano. La sangre en el piso de inmediato llamo su atención, las huella se pronto llamaron su atención, estaban las pequeñas de Carl, un par que parecía de Shane y otro de Rick. Pero avanzando un poco más se encontró con las que parecían ser desconocidas. Estaban más marcadas que las anteriores, con eso Emilia dio marcha hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, cuando llego se encontró con una agitación colectiva, de alguna manera Lori no se encontraba, de inmediato Emilia se dirigió a Daryl.

"Debemos volver a la carretera" Simplemente le dijo Daryl, sin nada más empezó a caminar. Emilia camino a su lado.

"Encontré sangre y algunas huellas, habían unas extras, creo que alguien esta con Rick y Shane…" Daryl se dio vuelta impresión sobre su enojo por el repentino escape de Lori con la chica misteriosa.

"Le dispararon a Carl, una chica vino en un caballo a buscar a Lori, se la llevo a un granja, nos dio la dirección así que nos dirigiremos ahí por ahora" Con eso siguió caminado dejando a una impresionada Emilia detrás. Antes de dar más pasos se volteo y la miro. "Buen trabajo" Con eso Emilia empezó a caminar cerca de el otra vez.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD

El tener que dejar la búsqueda no fue la decisión más fácil, Carol estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando tuvieron que llegar a la decisión. Se rehusó a salir de la RV, Dale le informo a Emilia lo que había sucedido con T-Dog. Cuando Emilia se preparaba para salir a buscar entre los autos algún tipo de medicina, fue detenida inmediatamente por Daryl.

"Ya revisamos la mayoría, sacamos lo suficiente" Dijo Daryl, Emilia se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a él.

"Es algo más que eso…. Dale sospecha que T-Dog pueda tener un infección sanguínea, necesito encontrar algo de medicina antes que entre en shock" Con eso Daryl se dirigió a la parte trasera de la motocicleta. Volvió con una bolsa llena de medicinas y drogas pre escritas. Emilia lo miró con miedo, Daryl no parecía estar bajo los efectos de ningún tipo de droga.

"No me mires así" dijo mientas no movía sus ojos de la bolsa "Es de mi hermano, a él le gustaba mantenerse en la nubes, que el mundo se acabara no era ningún tipo de impedimento"

Con eso tomo un frasco de Doxiciclina antes de lanzarlo a Emilia. Esta lo tomo y se dirigió a la RV. Cuando T-Dog estaba durmiendo Emilia salió para encontrar a una Carol sollozante. Emilia tampoco quería tener que irse de esta manera, pero era algo que debían hacer. Ahora parecía que las cosas le ocurrían a las personas que más se intentaba proteger, no podía entender en como 24 horas una niña se perdía y otro recibía un disparo. Emilia puso sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de la mujer. Ahí fue cuando vio el mensaje que escribió sobre unos de los vidrios de un auto abandonado. Emilia sabía que no se rendirían hasta encontrar a Sofía. Escucho un silbido, Dale las llamaba, debían dirigirse a la granja Greene, quedaba en la dirección en la misma dirección de la pequeña cabaña en la cual Emilia había estado antes de que todo se acabara. Con un pequeño empujoncito ayudo a Carol hacia la RV.

_Nota de autor: Me estaré demorando un poco con mis actualizaciones de esta Fic, ya que intento terminar mi Un santo para un ángel, pero no la dejaré de lado. _

_Reviews aquí abajito con opiniones o sugerencias. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota de autor: Vieron el último capítulo ¿? Debo admitir que me las lloré todas, sobre todo por la última escena cuando Daryl encuentra a Merle :C Espero no hacer spoilers, pero… Debía decirlo. Gracias por leerme, recuerden que tengo una fic basada en Murphy. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWD

**Daryl POV **

Tengo esperanzas, sé que la encontraremos con vida, solo necesitamos avanzar, mientras algunos se irían a la granja, yo me quedaría aquí para hacer una búsqueda más amplia, es una niña no puede ir muy lejos. Diablos ella tiene a todo mundo buscándola, yo tenía la misma edad y pude encontrar mi camino. La encontraremos con vida. Pero aunque sé que puedo encontrarla algo sigue molestándome, algo sigue en mi mente, dando vueltas, dejándome intranquilo. No puedo ponerle nombre, hasta que una imagen viene a mi mente, el cuerpo pequeño que mi mente ha hecho tan familiar y las horrendas cicatrices que podía distinguir. No sé por qué no me podía enfocar en nada más, era como si me dañara en lo más profundo saber que alguien le hizo algún tipo de daño. No podía sacar mi mente de todo lo que podría haber pasado. Cuando ella hablaba de su pasado siempre terminaba en un suspiro o en simple silencio. ¿Qué será lo que oculta? En el exterior era tan pequeña y frágil, pero de alguna manera no es alguien que necesite cuidado. Debo preocuparme por mis propios problemas, debo concentrarme en la búsqueda de Sofía, no podía seguir desconcentrándome de lo que realmente importaba… ¿Qué es lo que esa mujer puede hacer en ti?

Pronto anochecería intentaría de nuevo, pero no podía hacer nada con toda la gente encima mío, era imposible avanzar en calma, menos rápido como se debía rastrear a alguien. Ahí fue cuando la vi salir. Una escopeta cruzada sobre su espalda, un cuchillo de caza en su pantalón caminando en mi dirección.

**Fin Daryl POV **

Emilia había discutido su decisión con Dale, tomó un tiempo poder convencerlo, pero finalmente pudo sacar algo de razón del hombre. La verdad es que la búsqueda de Sofía no podía terminar así, necesitaban hacer un último esfuerzo, no podían retirarse. Emilia prometió ser responsable y mantenerse cerca de Daryl. Pareciera que Dale encontró una nueva asignación como padre del grupo. Al menos era bueno tener a alguien que se preocupara de ella, pensó Emilia. Se armó con una escopeta y tomó un cuchillo de caza que había en la RV. Cuando iba saliendo una sollozante Carol encontró su mirada.

"Hey, la encontraremos y estará bien" Emilia quería creer las palabras que salían de su boca, quería poder traer a Sofía. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples. Ahora no podrían ser más complicadas. Carol solo asintió.

Emilia salió de la RV, lista para adentrarse a los bosques. Ahí fue cuando una mirada fría la observo.

"¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?" Pregunto Daryl sus ojos nunca dejando el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, estaba lista para enfrentar una batalla, la imagen de ella en su uniforme militar hizo recorrer una onda eléctrica por el cuerpo de Daryl.

"No me iré a la granja, buscaremos en el bosque" Emilia no pudo evitar una sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, él se iba a oponer a toda razón que ella expondría, pero aún así lo haría. De alguna manera discrepar con Daryl Dixon se había vuelto un entretenimiento para Emilia.

"¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que te necesito?" Daryl no podía negar que tenerla con el no sería una situación con muchos contras.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo? Sabes que puedo ir sola al bosque y buscar, tengo una linterna, escopeta y un cuchillo. Además puedo recorrer el bosque rápido. Los demás pueden irse, yo no lo haré hasta poder encontrarla" Con eso Emilia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el riel. Dio un último adiós a las persona de la RV y sobre paso el riel. Daryl no tuvo otra opción más que empezar a seguirla, no podía creer que de alguna manera ella se saliera con la suya.

"No necesito que seas así de irresponsable, te necesito enfocada, alerta. Todo es diez veces más peligroso sin la luz del día" Daryl la tenía tomada por el brazo sosteniéndola enfrente de él. Emilia solo asintió y encendió la linterna.

Caminaron por lo que parecían minutos, sin ningún sonido más que el que hacían las hojas quebrándose en sus suelas. Emilia se mantenía al mismo ritmo que Daryl, ella debía admitir de todas las personas con las que podría haberse encontrado en el bosque, Daryl sin duda fue lo mejor. Él podía haberla matado, la podría haber dejado por muerta en el bosque, pero la llevo a los que ahora eran su nueva familia. El sin quererlo también se transformaba en algo así como un amigo. Cuando las cosas involucraban a Daryl Dixon no eran simples de describir. Pero lo que le provocaba en Emilia no era totalmente su culpa. Emilia debía admitir que el cazador la tenía algo fuera de su mente. Nunca le gustaron los hombres desaliñados, pero había algo en el que atraía su mirada hacia él. La manera en que sus músculos se flexionaban en su camisa. Como sostenía la ballesta dejando expuestos sus bíceps. Esa pequeña barba que le daba un aspecto desarreglado a todo su rostro, Emilia se preguntaba cómo se sentiría…..

"Mantén los ojos en el camino" Dijo Daryl, mientras aclarándose la garganta, 'Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé' Al principio no había notado la miraba que quemaba sobre él, pero cuando la luz de la linterna empezó a moverse en la dirección incorrecta, pudo ver la manera en que sus ojos parecían examinarlo. Ahora ella movía la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Claro.. Claro" 'Sutil, muy sutil'

Hubo más silencio, Daryl siempre se sentía cómodo con los momentos de silencios, pero con Emilia cada momento tenía que tener alguna conversación o alguna confrontación o simplemente unas miradas. Era necesario algún tipo de contacto, el que fuera. Eso hacía que Daryl supiera que ella estaba ahí, a su lado, que ella era real.

"Una vez me perdí, en el bosque. Era algo más joven que Sofía" Que Daryl comenzará una conversación tomo totalmente por sorpresa a Emilia. "Nueve días comiendo Bayas, y limpiándome el trasero con hiedra venenosa"

"¿Te encontraron?" Pregunto Emilia, era extraño, pero la ponía un poco más cómoda, su voz tenía un efecto calmante en su cuerpo.

"Mi viejo estaba en una juerga con unas camareras, Merle estaba en el reformatorio. Nadie supo que me fui. Pero volví, entre por la cocina y me hice un sándwich" Emilia no pudo evitar la risa que escapo por sus labios.

"Es bueno saber que la historia de un niño perdiéndose te hace reír" Daryl la miro por un momento, el ver que sin saberlo pudo cambiar la tensión entre ellos. Cuando la escucho reír, algo en el empezó sentirse raro. Era una chispa que crecía en medio de su estómago, para luego esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, pero es la historia más terrible que he escuchado" Emilia admitió con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero si te sirve de consuelo, una vez también me perdí" Emilia no supo cómo las palabras salieron de sus labios, pero lo hicieron, ella nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre su estadía en los desiertos. Nunca, ni siquiera a los psicólogos. Pero había algo en Daryl, algo que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien mientras estuviera a su lado.

"¿Si? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te perdiste en algún centro comercial?" Daryl dijo, su expresión cambio completamente, y el de inmediato se arrepintió de la elección de palabras.

"Oh no, me manejo demasiado bien en esos lugares" Dijo Emilia intentando cambiar la situación, por el silencio incomodo que los rodeo por un momento se dio cuenta de que Daryl había notado su expresión. "Pero cuando me perdí, encontré mi camino a casa"

Cuando Daryl se preparaba para hacer más preguntas vio el caminante que colgaba del árbol. Era una flecha desperdiciada, pero no podía dejar así al bastardo.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD

En los bosques no habían tenido suerte, todo lo que encontraron fue el caminante que estaba colgado, con la nota suicida y otros que parecían estar pudriéndose hace mucho. Al volver a la carretera, realidad tomo por sorpresa a Emilia. Ella había estado durmiendo en la RV. Pero ahora que no estaba, como lo haría, mañana tenían que irse a primera hora a la granja.

Incómodamente se dirigió a Daryl.

"¿Cómo dormiremos?" Emilia lo miró por un segundo, el parecía perdido en pensamiento.

"Tu dormirás, yo debo mantenerme alerta. Ahora estamos más expuestos que antes" Daryl estaba cansado, su cuerpo se sentía agotado, listo para rendirse.

"Debemos dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo. Debemos ir a la granja, para poder seguir la búsqueda" Emilia no podía evitar dejar recorrer por su mente el pensamiento de estar cerca de Daryl, más cerca de lo que ya han podido estar.

"Busquemos en uno de los vehículos, alguno que no tenga mierda dentro. A primera hora en pie" Con eso Emilia le sonrió antes de dirigirse a buscar un hogar temporario para ambos.

Emilia se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, mientras que Daryl estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, su ballesta ocupaba el lado del copiloto. Luego de hacer una última ronda, por los alrededores y cerciorarse de que nada los podría disturbar, se dirigieron camioneta que pudieron encontrar. En la mañana debían dirigirse hacia la granja. La idea perturbaba a Daryl un poco. Debían ir en la motocicleta y si Emilia no quería morir, debía ir sostenida en su cintura. Nunca había estado cómodo con la interacción social, menos la física y ahora debía superar ambas. 'Pero vengan de la mano de una chica linda no hace tan mal'.

"Buenas noches Daryl" 'Dios hasta su voz es una invitación' pensó Daryl, pero un gruñido sonó en respuesta. Al parecer no le importo mucho ya que el siguiente sonido fue un respiro profundo. Luego de un momento Daryl se dio vuelta para ver a la pequeña mujer pacíficamente durmiendo, su rostro estaba pasivo, sus respiros eran profundos, sus manos estaban ambas detrás de su cabeza y su pecho se movía lentamente. Daryl no podía sacar los ojos de ella. Era tan….. Tan…

"Mierda" Dijo bajo su respiración, debía deshacer su mente de toda la mierda que circulaba por ella. Quizás la noche cálida lo ayudaría a despejarse.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Como Daryl lo había pedido, Emilia estaba en pie, faltaba un poco más para el amanecer, pero debían partir temprano. Las cosas se habían tornado algo extrañas en la noche, en la mitad de la noche Emilia se había despertado, para encontrarse sola en el auto. Vio la linterna iluminar a lo lejos y pensó que Daryl quizás quería algo de aire, o estaba haciendo sus necesidades. Pero cuando no volvió en un largo momento, sospecho que quizás algo malo hubiera pasado. No quiso interrumpirlo, quizás no era nada.

Ahora Daryl hacia rugir el familiar sonido de su motocicleta. Emilia ponía unas últimas cosas en su mochila.

"No tenemos todo el día" Daryl le anuncio, no podía evitar sentirse enojado. No era su culpa, bueno quizás un poco, era su culpa estar ahí, siempre en su rango de vista y hacerlo sentir tan… "Vamos".

Emilia se apuró, posicionándose a espaldas de Daryl, cuando sus manos tocaron su cintura, su cuerpo entero se puso tensó. 'No seas raro…. No seas raro' Era el mantra que se repetía en su mente. Cuando las manos subieron a su torso, sosteniéndolo fuertemente. La voz en su mente gritaba. Quizás el camino cambiaria todo y él se relajaría.

Para su mala suerte nada cambio, los nervios se volvieron agujar afiladas que se posicionaban en su estómago. Cada vez que sus brazos lo tomaban más fuerte, poniéndolo completamente contra su pecho, la sensación se intensificaba. Al momento que la granja vino en rango de visión. Daryl sintió alivio. De alguna manera necesitaba alejarse de ella.

Cuando se detuvo cerca de la casa, salto de la motocicleta de inmediato. Dejándola sola, con una cara llena de confusión. El de inmediato localizo a Rick, mientras ella iba a la RV, en busca de Carol. También debía comunicarle a su nuevo "padre" que había llegado segura.

Debía mantenerse ocupada, Rick quería tener grupos de búsqueda para ocupar más espacio, pero para eso debían esperar a que el estuviera mejor. Daryl no podía apuntar a que era peor, tener que esperar para buscar a una niña o tener que correr de Emilia, como un adolescente asustado frente a la chica que le gusta.

_Reviews aquí abajito con sus opiniones o sugerencias. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Nota de autor: Y empieza el drama. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia había estado conversando con Dale por lo menos 15 minutos, el parecía estar interesado hasta del mas mínimo detalle de la noche anterior. Las cosas parecían haber ido tranquilas para ellos, fueron recibidos de inmediato por los Greene. Carol se había rehusado a moverse de la parte de atrás de la RV, eso preocupaba a Emilia.

"Crees que podría verla, conversar con ella…" Dale solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Ahora es mejor que la dejes descansar. Pobre mujer no durmió nada entre llantos" Dale dijo, él se había dado cuenta la actitud protectora que tenía Emilia con Carol. Siempre le intrigo a Dale la manera en que la chica parecía ponerse a la defensiva con distintas situaciones y como se mantenía cerca de Daryl.

"Está bien… Debo preparar el campamento de todas maneras" Dale solo asintió. Emilia tomo algunas de las carpas para empezar a ponerlas alrededor del terreno, tenían la aprobación de los Greene para poder acampar.

Al salir Emilia no vio a Daryl por ningún lado, así que decidió comenzar ella con la tarea. Al parecer todo tenían algo por lo cual preocuparse. Excepto Shane, él estaba de pie en el pórtico de la casa, viendo como todos se movían. Ahora tenía la cabeza rapada, algo estaba mal con él.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" La voz la hizo saltar en sorpresa, de inmediato se dio vuelta y se encontró con un sonriente Glenn.

"Dios, me asustaste" Al ver la gran sonrisa que se esparcía por su rostro Emilia le pregunto "¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?" Glenn solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Hay algo que necesito contarte, pero por favor no le digas a nadie" Emilia solo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes que Glenn la tomara por el brazo y la llevara casi corriendo hacia el lado alejado del campo, cerca de los establos. Pararon bruscamente y Glenn de inmediato miro por unos binoculares que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Emilia intentaba ver en la dirección que Glenn observaba con tanto entusiasmo. Luego de un segundo él le paso los binoculares a Emilia. La puso en la dirección que él había estado mirando. Ahí fue cuando Emilia lo vio, mejor dicho la vio. Una chica, tenía unos blue jeans gastados, una camiseta de color café que colgaba libremente desde sus hombros, un sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza. Ella estaba cabalgando en un caballo mientras llevaba por las riendas a otro.

"Holaaaa hija del granjero" Emilia no pudo evitar el ataque de risa que siguió el sobrenombre que Glenn parecía haber creado para su nueva conquista.

"Wow, una chica, has descubierto la tierra prohibida de esto no debería pasar" Emilia no quería cortar sus esperanzas, pero estaban en la tierra de un hombre que apenas conocían, ahora la hija parecía tener en la palma de su mano a Glenn, quizás sin siquiera saberlo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Glenn intento hacerse el desentendido "Además no intentaría nada, pero nadie me culpa por querer observar a una chica linda, no he visto ninguna hace mucho…. Ahhhhh.." Glenn se quejó después de recibir un golpe en las costillas de parte de Emilia.

"Llámame fea eso lo hace más delicado" Emilia estaba sonriendo, estar con Glenn era estar con un hermano. Él le sonrió devuelta y continuo.

"No es eso…. Tú sabes que no eres fea…. De hecho eres atractiva" Emilia se preparaba para golpearlo de nuevo. "Pero, eres como mi hermana, además eres demasiado mayor para mi gusto" Emilia levanto su mano y lo golpeo en la nuca.

"Solo tengo 23, y tú eres solo 3 años menos que yo. 3 años… Además no eres mi tipo" Ahora era el turno de Glenn para reír "¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir algo?"

"Nada… Solo que tu tipo es un montañés con mal humor, con una imagen desaliñada, que te trata como una niña pequeña…."

"Debemos ir al servicio de Otis, el grupo nos espera" Su conversación fue cortada por Dale, de inmediato Emilia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

"¿Otis?" Pregunto Emilia mientras tomaba el brazo de Glenn y empezaban a seguir a Dale.

"Es una larga historia…. Otis es quien le disparo a Carl…." Glenn le conto la historia a Emilia, como habían ido Shane y Otis a la escuela a buscar la maquinaria necesaria para operar a Carl, como después de toda una noche solo apareció Shane, ahora harían un servicio. Glenn también parecía algo extrañado con la actitud que tenía Shane, primero el cabello ahora estaba observando cuidadosamente a todos, como si buscara evitar que lo pudieran leer. Encontrar algo oculto…..

Al llegar a la tumba improvisada, vio a una mujer sollozante, estaba al lado de Hershel, el la sostenía cercana a su cuerpo. La chica que parecía tener babeando a Glenn estaba a su otro lado. Una pequeña chica rubia, sostenía la mano de otro chico joven. Daryl estaba detrás de todos observando con cuidado. Emilia podía sentir su mirada en su espalda. No había que voltear para saber que Daryl miraba. Él tenía la capacidad de hacerte sentir pequeña bajo su mirada. En el servicio Shane dio unas últimas palabras para Otis. La manera como estaba hablando, como titubeaba y sacudía la cabeza, hacían dudar a Emilia. Había algo seriamente mal con esto. Uno de los entrenamientos para ser parte de la milicia era poder leer a la gente. El ocultaba algo.

"¿Disculpa eres Emilia?" Una voz suave venia hacia ella, estaba lista para empezar a preparar el campamento. Se dio vuelta de inmediato y se encontró con un hombre de cabello blanco y barba del mismo color. Tenía aspecto agotado.

"Si, tú debes ser Hershel" El solo asintió "Creo que todos debemos darle las gracias por abrir su hogar a nosotros, en estos tiempos es difícil encontrar personas, sobre todo personas dispuestas a ayudar" El solo asintió nuevamente.

"Creo que debo decirte que si no fuera por ti ese joven.." Apunto a T-Dog quien parecía tener una venda en su brazo "Hubiera sufrido de una grave infección. La intervención que hiciste fue lo suficiente para poder mantenerlo. ¿Tienes algún conocimiento medico?"

"Solo un poco, trabaje en una enfermería en la base militar en Afganistán" El solo asintió, Emilia dio gracias que no parecía interesado en su historia, la gente parecía interesada en su historia 'Solo si vivieran con las pesadillas' una voz en su cabeza dijo.

"Solo quiero decirte que necesitamos más ayuda, así que apreciaría si pudieras ayudarme con Carl, Patricia está en un mal momento ahora" Emilia solo asintió. "Mi hija Maggie les mostrara un mapa del área" Emilia sintió antes de dirigirse a la camioneta donde estaban examinando el mapa.

Mientras Emilia se iba acercándose escucho la conversación.

"Si Shane no puede ir y yo tampoco quien ira" Escucho a Rick

"Yo iré" Escucho el tono sureño de Daryl.

"Yo iré con el" Emilia se posiciono entre Hershel y Rick. Si Daryl iba ella iría igualmente. Mientras más gente mejor, debían encontrar a Sofía. Daryl solo le frunció el ceño.

"Tú debes ayudarme con Carl. Si algo pasa necesito tu ayuda" Emilia resoplo en enojo, si ella no iba eso solo dejaba a Daryl solo…. 'O Daryl con Andrea' La voz en su cabeza le dijo, no pudo evitar un ardor en su estómago, en reacción a la sola idea de otra mujer con Daryl. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría? Ellos no eran nada y él también debe haber tenido alguien antes de todo, quizás incluso había estado casado. No podía evitar el sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo. Acaso eran ¿Celos?

"¿Estas bien con eso?" La voz de Rick la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Emilia estas bien con quedarte ayudando a Hershel?"

Emilia solo miro hacia el lugar donde estaba Daryl, el solo le frunció el ceño en respuesta "Si, claro yo me quedo"

"Creo que soy solo yo" Emilia no podía despegar los ojos de Daryl "Me dirigiré devuelta al arroyo, hare un camino desde ahí" Daryl tenía que pelear consigo mismo para no mirar a Emilia, ella lo observaba cercanamente, como el la observaba a ella. Parecía su código secreto, pero a la vez ninguno se sentía cómodo con eso. Daryl batallaba entre estar tranquilo porque ella estaría sana y salva dentro de la casa o sentirse decepcionado porque no la tendría a su lado. Especialmente cuando Shane parecía actuar extraño, no se perdió la cabeza rapada y el extraño discurso de despedida en el funeral de Otis. Algo ocurría y no quería por ningún segundo a Shane cerca de Emilia 'Que te importa, no es como que la chica sea tuya o algo' Sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía a sus pertenencias. Debía prepararse.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Dale estaba encima de la RV haciendo guardia, el campamento se preparaba armando sus carpas y preparando lo que sería su hogar indefinido. Ahí fue cuando escucho un silbido. Al mirar hacia abajo vio a Daryl, estaba con su ballesta en su hombro derecho sosteniendo la correa con sus manos. Le señalo hacia abajo. Él sabía que le iba a decir. Al parecer ahora él era el nuevo cuidador de Emilia. Y si a la chica no le importaba, entonces Dale no tenía nada que opinar.

"Te diriges a buscar a Sofía" No era una pregunta, pero aún así Daryl asintió.

"Solo soy yo por ahora… Escucha no vine a hablarte de eso. Puedes mantener un ojo sobre Emilia mientras no estoy, sabes que a la primera oportunidad ella puede ponerse en peligro. Solo mantenla ocupada si no tiene nada que hacer" Dale no pudo evitar sonreír, el montañés estaba preocupado.

"Veré que puedo hacer con ella, ciertamente ahora que Shane está con un comportamiento errático"

"¿También lo notaste?" El hombre era más observador de lo que creía.

"Vuelve de repente, sin Otis y sin grandes explicaciones. Eso es lo suficientemente sospechoso para mi" Daryl solo asintió.

"Iré a decirle que me marcho, por favor, solo cuídala" Ahora era el turno de Dale de asentir.

**Emilia POV**

Estaba intentando armar las carpas con Glenn, pero al parecer tener a Maggie cercan o hacia nada más que entorpecerlo.

"Creo que deberías sentarte y mirar cómo se hace" le dije a Glenn mientras este solo me miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

"Cállate!" Al parecer alguien no estaba de humor "Es solo que iremos al pueblo. No sé cómo actuar enfrente de una chica, nunca lo hice, ahora simplemente estaré solo con ella"

"Puedes hablarme a mí, solo hazlo como si estuvieras hablando con Lori, Carol o yo. Además no es como si fueran a tener sexo" Glenn de inmediato se sonrojo, a veces me parecía tan puritano, era como si no supiera nada y todo fuera nuevo para el .

"Claro" Glenn seguía intentando poner los fierros dentro del forro de la tienda.

"Estas listo" No debí mirar para saber quién era, el nerviosismo en Glenn me lo dijo todo.

Glenn de inmediato la siguió, avanzaron de apoco, cada uno sosteniendo las riendas de cada caballo. Glenn parecía estar aún nervioso, pero gracias a dios la chica no lo notaba. Me parecía tierno que de alguna manera u otra alguien parecía encontrar algo cercano al amor.

"Me voy" Vino una voz dura, de apoco me di vuelta para encontrarme con Daryl, él estaba parado incómodamente frente mío.

"Estas bien con ir solo" Solo quería que me pidiera ir con él. Lo que me mantenía cuerda últimamente era el tiempo que pasaba con él. No quería admitirlo pero en verdad Daryl Dixon hacia algo dentro de mí.

"Estoy mejor solo" Baje la mirada, no pude verlo a los ojos, fue una cachetada en la cara.

"Está bien creo que debes irte, por favor vuelve antes que oscurezca" Por qué me preocupaba…

"Lo haré, tú también cuídate, ten cuidado, no sabemos aún mucho de esta familia y por favor mantente lejos de Shane. No me preguntes por qué, pero hay algo raro en el" Por supuesto él también debe haberlo notado.

"Lo haré, solo vete, mientras más temprano vayas, más temprano volverás" El solo asintió y me envió una de esas miradas que hacían a mis rodillas debilitarse. No podía manejar ni a mi propio cuerpo cuando se trataba de Daryl.

**Fin Emilia POV **

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Glenn aún estaba en el pueblo con Maggie. Shane, Andrea y Carol fueron a la carretera dejar algunas cosas para Sofía. Emilia quería ir con ellos pero Dale insistió que debía estar en la casa ayudando a Hershel. Al parecer Daryl ya había dado las órdenes estrictas de mantenerla alejada de peligro, enfurecía a Emilia tener que ser la damisela en apuros, pero a la vez se sentía bien el tener a alguien que velara por ella, a quien le importara si algo le pasaba. Carl aún estaba dormido cuando despertaba momentáneamente era para comer, beber o ver a sus padres. Ahora Emilia estaba sentada en la ventana, ya estaba empezando a atardecer. Y aún Daryl no volvía. Vio como la camioneta se estaciono cerca de la entrada, Carol estaba cerca de Carol, estaban dirigiéndose a la RV. Shane estaba caminando a paso lento cerca de ellas, Emilia lo examinaba de cerca. Ahí fue cuando su mirada la encontró observándolo. Emilia de inmediato dejo caer su rostro. Un sonido en la cama la hizo voltear.

"¿Mamá?" Carl estaba abriendo sus ojos.

"Hey amigo, ¿Quieres algo?" El niño estaba cansado, aún estaba débil y pálido.

"¿Encontraron a Sofía? ¿Está bien?" Emilia se vio desesperada, no sabía cómo responderle.

"Hey, recuéstate, llamaré a Lori, ella estaba esperando a que despertaras" El solo asintió y se volvió a recostar.

Emilia encontró a Lori en la sala, estaba conversando calmadamente con Patricia.

"Carl está despierto, quiere verte" Patricia dijo que le haría un sándwich a Carl y se dirigió a la cocina. Emilia camino hacia Lori y se acercó de manera que nadie la pudiera escuchar. "Pregunto por Sofía, no sabía que decir así que no respondí"

"Está bien, puedes ir a darle un vistazo a Carol por mi" Lori se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Emilia estaba cruzando el campo hasta llegar a la RV, esperaba que Carol quisiera hablar ahora, la mujer necesitaba sacar todo de su sistema. Emilia estaba entrado a la RV y pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación

"…¿Una flor?" Era la voz suave, dulce y maternal de Carol.

"Una rosa Cherokee" El tono sureño de Daryl resonó en Emilia e hizo de inmediato su corazón palpitar. "La historia es cuando los soldados americanos…." Daryl empezó a contar la leyenda, tomo por sorpresa la atención que ponía Emilia en la conversación, no debería estar escuchando, pero no lo podía evitar. Ahí fue cuando algo hizo efecto en ella. No eran celos…. Quizás si…. Daryl siempre era tan brusco y maleducado con ella. Ahora estaba suavemente relatando una historia a Carol, con un tono de voz que te hacia dudar que estabas escuchando a Daryl Dixon.

Ella no podía enojarse, ellos no eran nada, además Carol estaba pasando por una situación difícil, necesitaba el apoyo de todos, pero como Daryl podía ser así con ella. Emilia no tenía derecho en sentirse así, pero aún así su estómago se hundía, su mente daba vueltas y sus ojos se humedecían. Lo que sentía por Daryl era más fuerte de lo que podía controlar y eso la enojaba consigo misma, con todos, con Daryl…. Sacudió la cabeza ahí fue cuando algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Ella debía moverse de ahí, pero sus pies no daban pasos, estaban pegados como cemento. Solo cuando escucho a Daryl avanzar por la RV fue que pudo moverse.

"No sabía que estabas aquí" Daryl miraba a la chica que estaba afuera de la RV, de inmediato se sonrojo, quizás ella había escuchado la conversación "¿Estabas espiando?" Emilia de inmediato subió su cabeza, ahí fue cuando Daryl notó los ojos humedecidos de la chica. "¿Estas llorando?"

"Solo venía a ver a Carol, ni siquiera por un segundo pienses que mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo tanto para querer espiar tus conversaciones.." Emilia no sabía de dónde venían las palabras con tanto veneno, pero no podía detenerlas. "Y por último, no estoy llorando, estoy cansada, he estado todo el día trabajando, ahora si me disculpas…" Se dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, no quería ver a Daryl, no quería ver a Carol, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería llorar las estúpidas lagrimas que la tenían así. Nunca fue buena manejando sus emociones y ahora perdió el control completamente sobre ellas.

Daryl quedo plantado fuera de la RV, estaba completamente el shock, no podía entender la reacción repentina de la chica.

Emilia corría lo más rápido que podía, intento alejarse lo más que pudo del campamento, nadie podía verla así, nadie nunca la había visto así, no sabía por qué ahora le dolía tanto esto. La simple idea de ver a Daryl con otra mujer la enfermaba, no podía…. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro incontroladamente. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y solo lloró, sus ojos dolían, ahora sollozaba, sus rodillas estaban en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de ellas, ya estaba oscureciendo, pero no le importaba. Hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de ella….

_Nota de autor: Chan – Chaaaaan Tuve que terminar el capítulo así, lo se soy malvada. Si quieren escuchar una canción en conjunto con este capítulo les recomendaré la que escuche mientras lo escribí. Es Falling del grupo The Civil Wars. Es especial para la última parte. Como siempre déjenme sus Review aquí abajo, con todo lo que me quieran decir. Gracias gente linda por leerme :D _


	6. Chapter 6 12

_Nota de autor: Bueno este será una mitad del capítulo y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué? _

_La respuesta es, quiero escribir para poder mantenerme ocupada y no querer ver el nuevo capítulo, es tonto, pero planeo no verlo hasta mitad de la semana. Igual veré algunos spoilers y cosas, pero aún no estoy lista para asumir que hoy es el final de temporada. Así que seguiré escribiendo y ojala eso me mantenga ocupada hasta octubre. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia estaba llorando, no parecía haberlo hecho por mucho tiempo, pero de alguna manera el sol ya estaba lejos del campo y el manto de la noche cubría el terreno. No quería moverse, no quería ver a nadie, solo dejar a sus emociones fluir. No sabía cómo sin siquiera saberlo Daryl la daño, la rompió por completo y aquí estaba ella sollozando con un corazón roto. No había explicación alguna de cómo alguien que nunca te dio señales de querer algo contigo aún así puede darte la esperanza de algo. Ellos no eran nada, ahora nunca lo serían. Pero no era la conversación con Carol lo que la hacía romperse, era la manera en que su voz era dulce, comprensiva y calmada. Para ella siempre tenía respuestas de una palabra, miradas llenas de odio y cuando conversaban el no mostraba el menor interés en ella. A eso debía agregarle esa actitud protectora que tenía con ella, la manera en que la cuidaba como si fuera de su propiedad, como si fuera suya. Eso la confundía y la confusión la hacía llorar más fuerte…

Hojas se quebrajaron contra el piso. Ella sostuvo la respiración. ¿Si era él? 'El no estaría buscándote' Respondió su mente.

"¿He estado buscándote hace horas?" Era Glenn, Emilia suspiro, si alguien podría encontrarla era él. "¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es la hora de la cena" Moviéndose al frente de la chica notó su cara roja, sus ojos hinchados, su cara humedecida. "Emilia que pasa…."

"Me buscabas para algo" No estaba preguntando, pero aún así Glenn asintió.

"Necesitaba decirte algo, pero al parecer, tú tienes algo que decirme a mí. ¿Qué paso? ¿Fue Daryl?" Emilia dejo una risa sarcástica salir. No podía contenerse al escuchar ese bendito nombre. Ella no tenía relación con Daryl, así que necesitaban todos dejar de asumir que ella y el….

"Porque todo tiene que girar en el mundo de Daryl. ¿Ah? No puedo estar llorando porque me hice alguna herida, porque me entere de algo o porque me quebré una uña. No todo es Daryl" Glenn levanto sus manos en rendición.

"Hey, solo te buscaba. Mira además no te hagas la inocente. Todo el mundo sabe cómo te sientes" Emilia le envió una mirada llena de veneno "No me mires así, desde el primero momento lo haz mirado de una manera, no miras a nadie más así" Emilia dio un suspiro quebradizo "Además no eres solo tú, es el. La manera como te observa, sin mencionar lo posesivo que es contigo, como crees que me siento yo o T-Dog cuando estamos cerca de ti" Emilia encogió los hombros. "Bajo amenaza, nos sentimos bajo amenaza. Es como si nos examinara para confirmar que no intentamos nada" Emilia no podía creer lo que decía. Quizás solo la quería hacer sentir bien.

"No mientas para hacerme sentir bien"

"Así que admites que es todo por Daryl, mira sigue mi consejo, vive un poco, en estos momentos no necesitamos tomarnos el tiempo con nada, solo entregarnos a lo que nos espera. Dejar las cosas fluir" Glenn termino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que eso nos lleva devuelta a lo que me tienes que contar. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Glenn sonrió, quizás su encuentro en la farmacia con la hija del granjero le traería algo de serenidad a Emilia. Ya llevarse bien con Daryl era difícil. Estar atraída a él, era una situación 10 veces más difícil.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia a regaña dientes se preparaba para la búsqueda del día, empezaron a prepararse desde temprano y una noche de llanto no ayudaba exactamente a madrugar. Todos debían dirigirse en distintos grupos. Ahora se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de pasar el resto de la tarde con Daryl. Ella no podía culparlo por los sentimientos encontrados en ella, pero si lo evitaba, evitaba los sentimientos y las cosas podían ser normales.

"Lista para hoy día" Le dijo T-Dog mientras le daba unas botellas de agua para poner en su mochila.

"Quizás tengamos suerte" T-Dog la miro.

"No perdemos nada, además si algo me pasa de nuevo, te tengo como mi enfermera personal" Emilia sonrió mientras se dirigían al grupo que ya estaba preparándose en el capot de la camioneta. Shane les envió una mirada antes de deslizarse al lado del pasajero.

"Debemos cubrir un montón de terreno que cubrir" Empezó a indicar Rick, T-Dog tenía una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Emilia, al llegar al grupo, una mirada azul les dio la bienvenida. De inmediato T-Dog dejo caer su brazo. Pronto Emilia se dio cuenta el por qué, Daryl estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia Emilia. Rick siguió con sus indicaciones, irían en parejas así evitaban accidentes. 'Que no me toque Daryl, que no me toque Daryl' Una voz en su cabeza hablaba. 'Si llegaras a tener que ir con él, no estarías tan triste' Respondió otra voz en su cabeza. Al parecer todo su ser estaba en guerra.

"Nada sobre el hallazgo de Daryl grita Sofía para mí, cualquiera pudo haberse ocultado en esa casa" Shane estaba calmando los nervios de todos. Parecía querer dejar todo de lado.

"Cualquiera puede ser ella ¿Cierto?" Emilia le respondió rápidamente, esto hizo reír de inmediato a Daryl, se contuvo un poco al ver el rostro del resto del grupo. La manera inteligente en que esta chica se enfrentaba a quien debía temer le impresionaba. Ella era inteligente, sarcástica, rápida, no aceptaba mierda de nadie. Si alguien escucho sus oraciones de una chica perfecta, la enviaron a ella. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer que su mente acaba de admitir que él se siente atraído a ella. Cualquiera lo haría, solo había que mirarla.

"Voy a pedir prestado un caballo" Daryl no despegaba los ojos de Emilia. Ella no quería subir su mirada, si lo hacía de inmediato se encontraría con la de él y eso de nuevo nos traería a llorar en el bosque.

Daryl iba a ir solo, eso hacia respirar tranquilamente a Emilia, o quizás no. No sabía que sentir. Ahora iría con Jimmy, no sabía si el chico sabía manejar un arma, pero de seguro conocía el área. Cuando empezaron a adentrarse al bosque Emilia escucho el distintivo sonido de un caballo, no quería darse vuelta no quería mirar hacia atrás.

"Hey, Emilia" Si, ese grito era distintivo y lo que vendría a continuación serian reglas de que hacer pero Emilia ya tenía suficiente. Si él no la quería no veía razón por la cual escucharlo, ella ya no lo quería hacer ¿Cierto?


	7. Chapter 6 Final

_Nota de autor: Continuación. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

**Daryl POV**

Debíamos hacer esto lo más antes posible, ya eran 3 días, 3 días de no poder encontrarla, pero lo haría, ya lo había prometido a Carol, desde que llegue al campamento esa mujer ha tenido una vida dura, justo cuando empieza a mejorar, su niña se pierde. No sé cómo siento una conexión con Sofía. Debe ser el abuso que recibía de su padre, o quizás que se perdió, pero no podía rendirme ahora, no cuando estábamos tan cerca.

Pero debo admitir, eso no era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza, dios no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, estaba siempre ahí, cuando dormía, cuando estaba despierto, incluso cuando solo me ponía a pensar en las actividades del día. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que iba al bosque me acordaba de ella. Cuando sentía la brisa fría y el quebrajarse de las hojas ella venía a mi mente. Quizás es porque ahí es donde la conocí o puede ser que el verde de las hojas me recuerda a sus ojos. No lo sé, ella estaba en mi mente y una parte de mí se molestaba, pero la otra…

Ahora debía concentrarme, debía cubrir las zonas altas a caballo, pero aún si mi mente iba a la idea de ella recorriendo el bosque con un chico que quizás ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar un arma. Lo que daría por estar cerca de ella, poder cuidarla en el bosque. 'Deja de ser un marica, las mujeres sirven solo para 2 cosas, el sexo y cocinar' La voz de su hermano resonó en su mente, siempre vivieron con ese mantra, y ahora el parecía estar muy equivocado.

Ella estaba yéndose con el chico, intente correr, pero no parecía alcanzarla, ella avanzaba más fuerte '¿Estaba evitándome?' 'No ella no podía evitarme'

"Hey Emilia" Fue todo lo que pude decir, pero ella aún así no se daba la vuelta, no me miraba. Vi como sus hombros tensos caían y se daba vuelta lentamente. Su aspecto no era como el de los otros días, radiante y simplemente hermosa '¿De dónde vino eso?' Sacudí la cabeza, ella ahora estaba tensa, cansada.

Solo movió la cabeza y se paró, se dio vuelta para decirle algo al chico quien empezó a avanzar y la espero un poco más lejos de donde ella estaba.

"¿Ese caballo usaras?" Me pregunto, su voz no sonaba como antes tampoco, siempre animosa o con un tono sarcástico, ahora sonaba cansada, aburrida, como si la simple razón de hablarme la pusiera de mal humor. Me recordaba a alguien 'Si, tú. Tú le hablabas así lo recuerdas, cuando todo lo que querías era abalanzarte sobre ella' Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"Si, te diriges con ese chico. Ten cuidado. Siempre alerta…"

"Con tu arma lista y sin titubear. Creo que recibido demasiadas veces esas precauciones" Ahora también sonaba de mal humor. Dios como quisiera que me hablara como las primeras veces, siempre con interés. Estaba dándose la vuelta, pero no lo podía hacer, debía solo hablarme un poco más.

"Espera, solo ten cuidado, no sabemos cómo están los bosques, solo ten cuidado" Emilia dio una risita.

"La última vez que revise, yo era un adulta. Al menos que ahora mi estatus haya mágicamente cambiado, sigo siendo una adulta. Me hago cargo de mi vida y de mi muerte. Así que si me disculpas debemos avanzar para estar devuelta antes que oscurezca" Se dio finalmente vuelta, me dejo ahí sin nada que decir. Al parecer estaba más de mal humor de lo que creí. Quizás ella se rindió, quizás se rindió conmigo. Tantas veces la empuje o la presione y ahora la termine de empujar lejos de mí. No debía afectarme, pero de alguna manera me sentía dolido. '¿Qué mierda me había hecho?'

**Fin Daryl POV **

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia y Jimmy aún no encontraban nada, estaban buscando entre granjas cercanas, arroyos y cualquier tipo de escondite. Emilia se estaba poniendo ansiosa, ya eran 3 días, 3 malditos días y aún no la podían encontrar.

"¡Sofía!" Grito Emilia, después de ninguna respuesta resoplo, se sentía cansada, ansiosa y culpable. Aún no podía creer que se había enfrentado a Daryl así, por una parte era una manera de frenar la manera psicótica que tenía con ella. No podía caerle en la mente que alguien que se preocupara por ti pudiera tratarte como basura. No buscaba amor o comprensión, solo que no la tratara como mierda. Jalo su cabello con enojo antes de gruñir.

"El hombre que estaba hablándote.." Empezó Jimmy

"Daryl" Corregido Emilia.

"Mmmmm….. Daryl ¿Es tu hermano mayor?" Emilia dejo salir una risa llena de humor, Daryl parecía estar en sus 30 y algo. Emilia estaba empezando en los 20. La edad nunca fue una preocupación para ella, pero si quizás la gente podía creer cosas.

"No" Fue toda su respuesta.

"Bueno lo parece" Emilia le envió una mirada confundida, hasta ahora solo los encontraban algo así como una pareja. "Bueno, es que siempre ve donde estas, siempre está preguntando por ti y ahora te daba una charla antes de venir" Emilia nunca pensó de esa manera, esa podía ser la actitud que un hermano tenía con ella, como su propio hermano mayor. Quizás nunca fue algo sentimental. 'Estúpida' Nunca fue su intención tratarla de esa manera para que creyera que podían ser algo así como una pareja. Todo lo que hacía podía ser como una relación de hermanos.

"Quizás, pero las cosas son más complicadas cuando tienen a Daryl Dixon de por medio" Emilia siguió recorriendo el terreno. Debían volver antes que oscurezca y por ahora debían recorrer áreas más grandes.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl ya tenía cubierta gran parte del terreno, su mente no dejaba las últimas palabras de Emilia "_Me hago cargo de mi vida y de mi muerte…." _Daryl no podía dejar de pensar en la frialdad con la que las dijo, era como si ya no le importara morir o siquiera vivir. Como si ya nada tuviera un punto. No sabía cómo ese pequeño ángel que buscaba salvar todas las situaciones y peleaba contra todo, ahora era un cascara, fría y muerta. Él no podía sacar de su mente que quizás era su culpa, quizás era su culpa. Él siempre la negó y la trato fríamente mientras todo lo que ella hacia era querer acercarse. Su mente iba a la noche que pasaron juntos y como la simple imagen de ella lo puso de malhumor. No era ella lo que lo hacia así, si pudiera tenerla cada segundo. Era lo que ella provocaba en él lo que lo hacía enojarse, la manera en que lo hacía sentir vivo, importante. Y como con solo estar cerca, ella lo hacía todo mejor. Él quería sostenerla, salvarla cuantas veces fuera necesario. Tomar su mano en el día y luego abrazarla por las noches. Pero ella era demasiado para él, él era un pedazo de mierda, un simple ignorante y ella, ella era inteligente, sarcástica, atractiva…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de inmediato. El caballo empezó a moverse, ahí fue cuando lo vio, una serpiente. El caballo descontroladamente se movía y Daryl movía las riendas para poder controlarlo, pero no podía, no tenía control. Ahí fue cuando todo ocurrió en un segundo, el cayó. Lo último que recuerda es caer sin control hasta llegar al agua. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con gran cansancio.

"Hey, hermanito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes un mal día?" La voz de Merle sonaba fuerte, Daryl pestaño unos segundos para aclarar su visión. Era su hermano.

"Esta mierda no puede estar pasando" Merle se rio.

"Aquí estoy hermanito, pero tú, tu no estás ahí para mi"

"Volvimos por ti, Glenn, Rick, T-Dog, yo, Emilia…."

"Todos te ayudaron, pero era muy tarde, aunque reconozco que si hubiera estado ahí, podría haber tomado a ese pedazo de trasero y hacerlo querer gritar mi nombre. Como tu hermanito aún no te atreves a nada" Daryl estaba alucinando, pero sonaba tan real..

"Yo no la quiero, nunca lo hice nunca lo haré" Daryl no podía convencerse ni a si mismo con ese argumento.

"Si, sigue repitiéndote eso. Tu y yo sabemos que siempre estas detrás de ella, pero admítelo nunca pasara más que eso, eres un pedazo de mierda en comparación con ella. Tú crees que le importas, ahora mismo debe estar con alguno de tus amigos, gritando su nombre a todo el bosque" Merle de nuevo se rio.

"Eso no es verdad ella no es así…." Las palabras se desvanecieron mientras de nuevo se perdía en su inconciencia.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

El sol ya estaba en la costa, y Emilia y Jimmy volvían al campamento. Ambos cansados, no habían encontrado nada y eso ponía más de mal humor a Emilia. Jimmy fue de inmediato a los brazos de la chica joven de cabello rubio. Emilia estaba camino a la RV para poder guardar el rifle. Glenn pasó por su lado a toda prisa. El rostro de Dale reflejaba culpa.

"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?" Dale solo suspiro mientras tomaba el rifle de las manos de Emilia.

"Solo un pequeño consejo que le di, al parecer esta más sensible que antes" Emilia se rio, y Dale le sonrió devuelta.

"Tranquilo, yo hablaré con el"

"Parecen muy cercanos últimamente" Dale la estaba escoltando hacia la salida. "Los Greene nos invitaron a una cena en su casa, sería bueno si vamos a ayudar" Emilia asintió. Al salir de la RV, empezó a buscar por los alrededores, no habían señales de Daryl aún eso la preocupaba, él era el más rápido y también había que agregarle que andaba a caballo, debió llegar antes de ellos. "El aún no llega. Pero lo hará" Dale la siguió empujando hacia la casa. Hasta que el grito de Andrea los saco de su pequeña conversación.

"¡Caminante!" Emilia de inmediato empezó a avanzar hacia donde Andrea estaba apuntando. El sol no la dejaba ver bien, pero una figura avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos. Emilia empezó a avanzar más rápido cuando Rick y Shane empezaron a adelantarse ante ella. Cuando llego finalmente, pudo reconocer la figura. Era Daryl él estaba….

"Esta es la 3° vez que apuntas" Emilia dejo salir un respiro estaba vivo , él estaba…. Un disparo resonó en el aire. El cuerpo de Daryl cayó sin vida al suelo. Emilia avanzo empujando a todos de su lado. Se sentó cerca del cuerpo.

"Daryl, por favor" Movió su cabeza y vio un pequeño roce sobre su cabeza. Daryl estaba empezando a perder conciencia, mientras intentaba tocarse el lado de su cabeza. "Daryl por favor quédate conmigo… Mírame, por favor solo concéntrate en mi" Rick y Shane llegaban a su lado mientras Emilia seguía sollozando. "Daryl por favor, no me dejes… Estoy aquí a tu lado, no me dejes"

Daryl de inmediato movió su cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz. No podía ver claramente, su vista estaba nublada, su cuerpo quería apagarse. Pero aún así puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica. Forzosamente secó una lágrima que caía por su rostro.

"No llores, eres muy hermosa para llorar" Su mano cayó sobre su pecho. Emilia fue forzada a ponerse de pie, Glenn la sostenía cerca de su cuerpo. Mientras Shane y Rick lo levantaban. Emilia se dio vuelta en el pecho de Glenn y siguió sollozando. 'Él no puede morir, no así'.


	8. Chapter 7

_Nota de autor: Me gusta el suspenso, así que por favor no se decepcionen cuando agregue mucho a mis historias, porque siempre después de eso viene lo bueno :D _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

**Emilia POV**

Glenn me sostenía fuerte, pero no podía dejarlos llevárselo, cuando por fin pude salir de su agarre empecé a correr detrás de ellos. Andrea había bajado de la RV, pero no podía mirarla, nunca podría mirarla de nuevo, ella daño a la persona más importante para mí. El aún estaba inconsciente y por la cantidad de sangre que fluía en su camiseta sabía que teníamos poco tiempo. Hershel de inmediato nos guio hacia una habitación, intentaron hacerme dejar la casa, pero no podía, no podía dejarlo solo, no así. Nunca tuve la sensación de querer aferrarme a algo, pero con Daryl todo había cambiado.

"Debo inspeccionar las áreas que están más lesionadas. Después debo suturar. Patricia ve por los implementos" El mantenía sus ojos pegados a Daryl mientras levantaba su camiseta, el despertó, con un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?" No podía hablar, era como si por arte de magia mi garganta se secó. Podía sentir como mis manos temblaban, estaba sudando frio y todo mi cuerpo estaba funcionando lentamente.

"Por ahora solo necesitare a Patricia, deja que Maggie te lleve a la cocina, te prepare un té" Maggie estaba tomándome el brazo, pero me rehusaba a dejarlo no podía dejarlo.

"Emilia, cuando ya esté todo listo puedes volver" Rick estaba moviéndose al frente de Daryl. Yo solo asentí, cuando todo estuviera bien volvería, pero aún no podía enfrentar al campamento.

**Fin Emilia POV**

Emilia no podía dejar de temblar, su cuerpo se rehusaba a calmarse, se sentía en el borde de las emociones. Maggie veía de cerca a la chica mientras le servía té. Glenn le explico que las cosas entre ellos dos eran distintas de las relaciones comunes. Se negaban, pero se necesitaban. Al parecer las cosas eran distintas, por la reacción de la chica, era algo más que necesidad… Era…

"¿Crees que estará bien?" Maggie sonrió mientras traía la taza a la mesa, la deslizo hacia la chica.

"Mi padre puede ser solo un veterinario, pero es uno muy bueno, además Daryl parece del tipo que no se va sin dar una pelea" Emilia la miro, al ver su sonrisa sus hombros cayeron. "Lo siento si pregunto esto pero ¿Cuál es la relación entre ustedes dos?" Emilia la miro con confusión, últimamente recibía mucho esa pregunta, pero ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta "Solo lo digo, por la manera en que tú te preocupaste, además Jimmy comento como él te cuidaba y te observaba. Eso no es una simple amistad…" Emilia no sabía siquiera si tenían una amistad. Su relación era odio, a veces algo cerca al amor. Eran fríos o muy calientes. Era como si no hubiera un punto medio. O todo era bueno o malo.

Emilia solo encogió los hombros, Patricia entró a la cocina, seguida por Hershel, este solo asintió y Emilia salió volando de su silla, sus pies no se podían mover lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando llego, Rick iba saliendo del cuarto.

"El está bien" Emilia no pudo detener un respiro de alivio "Ahora está despierto, consiente, pero necesita descansar" Emilia solo asintió antes de adentrarse a la habitación.

La luz de la lámpara ahora iluminaba la habitación, el cuerpo de Daryl estaba debajo de las sabanas, estaba dándole su espalda a la puerta. Emilia empezó a dudar su decisión, aún no cerraba la puerta, así que quizás debía dar la vuelta y….

"¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras toda la noche ahí?" Emilia no pudo dejar de sonreír, su voz no era dura, era algo juguetona.

"Me diste un gran susto, dios Daryl por un minuto pensé….." Emilia estaba casi en el lado opuesto de la cama cuando las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

"¿Qué pensaste?" Daryl quería las respuestas, quería saber. Quería escucharlo de sus labios, cuando empezó a pensar en razones para volver una de ella era ella.

"Que te perdería…" Emilia lo dijo, por fin lo admitió, su mente le gritaba que se callará se diera la vuelta, pero ahora su corazón la dominaba.

Daryl aún estaba sucio y Emilia vio el bol con el trapo, así que lo sumergió, Daryl no podía evitar la manera en que su estómago daba vueltas y se hacía nudos, quizás eran las pastillas para el dolor, pero algo dentro de el sabía que era algo más. Emilia delicadamente empezó a pasar el trapo por sus brazos.

"¿Qué…." No pudo terminar cuando Emilia lo calmo con un shhhhhh. Quizás no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía bien tener sus manos pequeñas cerca de él.

Emilia lo limpio por un momento hasta que tuvo que llegar a su pecho, la realidad tomo por sorpresa a Daryl, ella vería las horribles marcas en él. Su horrible pasado, y si no había corrido antes de él, ahora por cierto no quería tener nada que ver con él. Emilia vio la incomodidad con la que se alejó de su agarre. Ella había notado algunas de sus marcas. Nunca quiso decir nada, porque ella sabía la vergüenza o dolor que podía causar.

"Está bien…" Dijo Emilia, antes de acomodarse más cerca de él, estaba sentada frente de él, mientras sacaba la sabana de su pecho. Tomo el trapo y lo paso por su pecho, tan delicadamente, como si las heridas fueran recién hechas. Más que tener miedo de dañarlo, tenía miedo que él se alejara de ella. Daryl la miro por un momento con gran sorpresa, no podía creer que por primera vez alguien veía sus cicatrices. Él quería correr, ocultarse, decirle que se alejara de él. Pero aún estaba ahí, tranquilo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, el solo vio…

"Las cicatrices nos recuerdan eventos del pasado, que nos dejaron marcados, uno creerá que las que son físicas son las que nos definen, pero verdaderamente las que guardamos en nuestro corazón y mente son las que más nos definen y nos marcan…" Su voz era tan dulce "Las que tenemos nunca desaparecerán, pero las que tenemos y no se ven, se pueden sanar. Pueden hacerlo… Una vez alguien me dijo, necesitas conocer tu lugar y ahí todo los dolores del pasado no importaran, porque es tu lugar tu perteneces, lo demás no importa. Este es tu lugar, creo que extrañamente perteneces en este grupo, y no me importa cuántas cicatrices haya en tu cuerpo, no importa cuántas marcas cargues en ti, siempre, serás Daryl. El Daryl que me salvo del bosque, el que ayuda al grupo alimentándolos, el que ha estado buscando a una niña perdida… Eres una buena persona, vales más de lo que te valoras y no me importa si tengo que decir esto todos los días lo haré, hasta que me creas o se te quede pegado en la cabeza y no puedas pensar en nada más" Emilia estaba sonriendo, Daryl no podía evitar sonreír el mismo, fuera de todo esta chica estaba abriéndose con él, de todas las personas él era con quien estaba admitiendo esto.

Se puso de pie, mientras dejaba el bol con agua en un mueble cercano. Daryl no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Tus cicatrices?" Emilia bajo la mirada "¿Cómo… Que paso?" Emilia lentamente se dios la vuelta, su sonrisa ya no estaba y un tono sombrío iluminaba su rostro. Daryl estaba por empezar a arrepentirse de preguntar eso…

"Estaba en servicio como militar, para hacer todo corto, teníamos una misión, yo no la quise llevar a cabo, lo siguiente que se, es que me habían dejado por muerta en un pueblo devastado. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. Luego de unos meses gracias a la posición de mi padre en la milicia me pudieron encontrar" Emilia no pudo batallar las lágrimas, unas pocas pudieron escapar de sus ojos. Daryl sabía que había más, pero no podía arriesgarse a preguntar. Ahí fue cuando un golpe vino a la puerta. Era Carol, vino a dejarle la cena a Daryl, Emilia salió un momento para darle privacidad. Cuando volvió a salir, ella toco su hombro. Emilia volvió a entrar.

"Deberías ir a cenar" Le propuso Daryl. Emilia movió la bandeja más cerca de él.

"Mi estómago está hecho nudos, si como algo creo que no podre digerir" Le dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba el plato con sopa. Cuando termino, Emilia empezó a retirar la bandeja. "Creo que iré a dejar esto y me iré a dormir. Descansa, fue un día largo" Daryl quería pedirle que se quedara a su lado, que solo se quedara un segundo más. Pero la medicina lo tomaba y lo hacía de apoco perder el control de su cuerpo. Emilia observo como dormía por un segundo, se acercó a su lado y beso su mejilla.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Extrañamente Emilia no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido para poder ir a ver a Daryl. Era extraña la manera en que debía verlo, debía estar cerca de él, debía estar con él. Sin embargo cuando fue a la casa, Hershel dijo que el aún descansaba que mejor era volver más tarde, al menos ahora podía tener esa conversación con Glenn.

"Hey. ¿Has visto a Glenn?" Emilia le pregunto a T-Dog. El solo apunto al costado del terreno, él estaba hablando con la hija del granjero, muy cerca. Pero algo parecía estar mal, estaban discutiendo. Emilia empezó a acercarse de apoco, pudo escuchar solo un pedazo de la conversación.

"…..Pero soy malo mintiendo, ni siquiera puedo jugar póker y eso es igual a mentir" Glenn sonaba desesperado.

"Tienes que guardar esto para ti" Maggie le respondió.

Emilia avanzo, Glenn de inmediato la noto, Maggie se dio la vuelta, paso por el lado de Emilia.

"Te he estado buscando" Glenn no podía mirarla, Emilia intento muchas veces conectar sus miradas, pero cada vez Glenn bajaba la vista.

"¿Si?" Glenn empezó a avanzar con ella, estaba empujándola.

"Creo que debemos hablar, Dale me pidió que habláramos" Glenn de inmediato paro, le dio la fruta a Dale.

"Por favor, no le digas a nadie y solo ven conmigo" El la tomo de la mano, y empezaron a caminar hacia el granero…

_Dejen sus reviews aquí abajo con todas sus opiniones o sugerencias. _


	9. Chapter 8

_Nota de autor: En esta historia me estaré demorando un poco, pero no mucho ya que no las quiero dejar de lado, pero ahora empiezo con disertaciones y pruebas a full y debo concentrarme demasiado ya que hay temas que no manejo bien y podría fallar horriblemente si no logro superarme. Así que perdonen si teng días de atraso, pero no pasaran más ya que al menos tengo el fin de semana. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Glenn la tomo por el brazo y todo el momento que la estuvo arrastrando miraba sobre sus hombros, intentando asegurarse que nadie los siguiera ni siquiera con la mirada. Circularon el granero hasta que Glenn bruscamente se detuvo en el costado. De nuevo miro hacia todos los lados, Emilia empezaba a sentir un poco de el nerviosismo en él. De pronto la miro fijo, la conexión duro un momento antes que el suspirara y bajara la cabeza.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" El aún tenía la cabeza baja mientras dijo las palabras, pero Emilia podía sentir que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Intento tomar su rostro entre sus manos, pero no pudo.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti? Necesito ayuda, un consejo, algo. No soy bueno mintiendo, no puedo mentir" Su voz subió de tono mientras empezaba a recorrer la pequeña distancia entre el granero y ella. Emilia de inmediato se puso cerca de él y toco su hombro, el la miro con grandes ojos, desesperación corriendo por ellos.

"Por supuesto, pero Glenn me estas asustando" Glenn la tomo por los brazos. La miro por un segundo y suspiro de nuevo. El necesitaba decirle a alguien, no importaba lo que Maggie había dicho, él quería poder guardar sus secretos, pero necesitaba algo, y no solo era Maggie, era también Lori y su embarazo. Él tenía grandes secretos en sus manos, los cuales podían destruir todo, si él no hablaba todo se podía ir a la mierda, y si no lo hacía ocurriría lo mismo.

"Hay cosas, cosas que sé. Dios no sé cómo decirlo…. Es solo que. ¿Qué harías si una decisión futura dependiera de ti? ¿Si decidieras decir o no decir algo, afectaría algo o a alguien en el futuro?" Emilia lo observaba de cerca, su rostro no era el que conocía.

"Glenn sea lo que sea te diré lo que yo haría y si es algo muy grave entonces lo haremos juntos ambos" Emilia estaba tomando sus manos.

"Maggie…. Ella…. Tu sabes que yo y Maggie…" Sus ojos fueron al rostro de Emilia, ella solo asintió. "Lo que pasa es que hemos estado haciendo eso, al parecer Dale sospecha algo, me ha estado vigilando de cerca, pero ese no es el punto… Anoche, nos íbamos a reunir en el granero, este granero. Yo… vi algo que no debía y ahora el futuro de este grupo depende de lo que diga, mi… lo que sea que tengo con Maggie depende de eso. Incluso nuestra estadía en esta granja depende de eso. No sé qué hacer…. No puedo mentir"

"¿Qué es lo que viste?" Glenn solo asintió a la escalera que iba hacia una entrada en la parte posterior del granero. El avanzo primero, Emilia lo siguió algunos escalones más adelante. Cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba, Glenn la ayudo a subir tomando su mano. Emilia empezó avanzar con él, cada vez se apegaba más a su espalda por el miedo de lo que podría pasar.

De pronto un gruñido resonó fuerte, junto con gemidos agonizantes, Emilia estaba intentando ver pero la luz que se filtraba no era suficiente para iluminar el espacio. Glenn ilumino con su linterna y ahí quedo en descubierto el horrible escenario. Caminantes, parecían ser más de una docena, pero Emilia no podía contar, pensar, respirar. Pánico corría a través de ella. Ellos estaban viviendo en una bomba de tiempo, el lugar que creían seguro no era más que una trampa más. Emilia iba a dejar un pequeño alarido, pero Glenn de inmediato le tapó la boca. Emilia empezó a pelear contra él, el la intento sostener más fuerte, pero Emilia sabia como defenderse, dio un gran golpe en las costillas, antes de empezar a apurarse a las escaleras, las bajo rápidamente. Glenn estaba siguiéndola de cerca. Emilia iba a empezar a cruzar el campo, pero el tomo su mano rápidamente.

"Dijiste que lo haríamos juntos, por favor no le digas a nadie…" Emilia intentaba concentrar su mirada en él, pero no podía, ellos estaban en peligro, que pasaba si esta familia decidía darlos de comer a los caminantes, que pasaba si atacaban a uno.

"Yo creí que tenía que ver con tu aventura. Pero esto, esto es una locura, por favor no me digas que estás de acuerdo.." Glenn negó con su cabeza. "Entonces como lo puedes ocultar, necesitamos decirle a todos, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo" Glenn de nuevo negó con la cabeza "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Qué pasa si nos atacan? ¿Qué dirán? Lo sentimos por que un miembro de su grupo murió. Esto es igual y peor que la CDC. Todos deben saberlo, no podemos quedarnos así"

"No puedo, Maggie me pidió que no lo hiciera…. Por favor solo guarda esto" Emilia negó, no podía juzgarlo el chico estaba algo ilusionado con ella, pero estaban en riesgo de muerte.

"Te daré un día, si no lo dices yo lo hare. Pero deben saberlo, no arriesgaremos a este grupo a más pérdidas. Un día Glenn" Glenn solo suspiro mientras asentía. Emilia de inmediato se dirigió hacia el extremo opuesto del campo. Necesitaba pensar. No podía ver a nadie por ahora

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl estaba en su carpa, después de horas peleando con Hershel por fin pudo convencer al veterinario de dejarlo descansar en su lugar. Tenía que admitir que la cama era cómoda, pero él no era del tipo que extendía su bienvenida. Estaba mirando por la ventana de su carpa, a lo lejos en el campo podía ver la pequeña figura de la chica. Su cabello estaba suelto y el viento jugaba con él. Su espalda estaba hacia él, pero aún podía ver un poco de movimiento. Lo de ayer no tenía explicación para él, no supo de qué manera ella lo pudo hacer sentir tan seguro, tan temerario. Ella había hecho lo que nadie había logrado en su vida, ese pequeño momento quedo registrado en los adentros de él. La manera en que sus pequeñas manos recorrieron su cuerpo sin siquiera dudarlo, como di verdaderamente deseara tocarlo. Sin sentir asco como su padre dijo que todas las mujeres lo verían, antiguamente algunas lo habían observado, otras no les importaba mientras les diera lo que querían. Pero Emilia las toco, las observo como si no fueran nada más que marcas. Nada más que un pedazo de recuerdo. El la observo como corría los cabellos de su rostro. Suspiro mientras su mente vagaba en su pequeño relato, él sabía que había más, pero no la iba a forzar. Escucho un pequeño carraspeo en la entrada de la carpa y movió su cabeza hacia el sonido. Andrea estaba en la puerta de su tienda.

"Hey, veo que estas mejor" Daryl asintió con su cabeza. "¿Puedo entrar?" pregunto Andrea, Daryl nuevamente asintió. "Daryl, lo siento. Yo no supe que eras tú hasta que era muy tarde…" sus palabras se deshicieron en el viento mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Intentabas mantener al grupo a salvo, no te puedo culpar" Andrea levanto su cabeza para empezar a mirarlo al rostro. Ahí fue cuando su visión se posó en la ventana de la tienda y en la pequeña imagen que se podía ver a través de ella. Andrea sonrió un poco, era inevitable notar las miradas que se enviaban cuando pensaban que nadie miraba, la manera en que él siempre se aseguraba que ella estuviera bien, la manera en que ella lo buscaba o preguntaba dónde estaba.

"Bueno, me imagino que tienes una orden estricta de reposo, así que te traje un libro" Le paso el libro al ver por la pequeña ventana, noto que la chica se dirigía en su dirección. Daryl pasó por el libro examinándolo.

"¿Qué sin fotos?" Andrea sonrió, un pequeño golpe vino desde la puerta y la chica estaba parada a la entrada, Andrea no perdió la manera en que su respiración parecía más cortada.

"Me iré, tenemos practica de tiro con Shane, así que los dejo" Andrea se iba retirando.

"Andrea, la próxima vez que me dispares, mejor ruega que este muerto" Andrea le sonrió una vez más. Emilia se mantuvo en la puerta. "¿No iras a la práctica de tiro?" Daryl la observo, ella solo negó con la cabeza e hizo su entrada hacia la carpa, se sentó en el suelo cerca de él.

"Ya estoy calificada para manejar cualquier tipo de arma, incluidos tanques de asalto. Además alguien me dijo que me mantuviera lejos de Shane" Emilia le sonrió. El recordó el momento en que le dio esa advertencia.

"Es bueno saberlo" Dijo con un tono algo tímido, aún no podía sentirse cómodo cerca de ella. No lo asustaba, pero le daba miedo que si hacia algo o le decía algo podía alejarla y lo menos que quería ahora era alejarla. Su rostro no estaba igual que antes, parecía algo intranquilo. "¿Pasa algo?" Daryl pedía por favor que no ocurriera nada malo entre ellos, que pasaba si ella se arrepentía, si le decía en su cara cuan repugnante era y se alejaba.

"Es solo que…." Emilia lo observo, no podía decirle, pero quería, no podía mantener cosas de Daryl sabiendo que el hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. "Me pongo nerviosa, que todos estén ahí afuera con Shane, esta Rick también, pero eso no parece detenerlo"

"Creo que el policía es alguien de confianza, para ellos" Emilia asintió. "Al menos no es como yo"

"¿Cómo tú?" Emilia podía ver un poco de incomodidad en su tono.

"Sabes, que los hace sentir seguros, aunque no actué raro. El hombre puede estar caminando con un rostro de asesino, pero aún así confían en el" Emilia suspiro.

"Él no es nada en comparación contigo, tómalo así como un lobo con un disfraz de oveja. Pronto todo cae. En cambio tú, tu no temes mostrarte cómo eres, tu no temes actuar como quieres, y si les caes bien, y si no es su problema. Y confió en ti por cómo eres, dios confiamos en ti. Lo que dije anoche es verdad, te diré cada momento lo bueno que eres y si tengo que decirlo hasta que sea lo único en tu cabeza lo haré" Ella se acercó más al catre "Tu eres tan bueno y más que ellos". Daryl la miraba de cerca, el podía leer fácilmente a la gente y la chica no mentía. La manera en que decía cada palabra sin dudar, lo hacía sentir seguro, por primera vez se sintió que importaba.

Emilia pudo ver su rostro, la manera en que la observaba la hacía sentir apreciada, su mirada azul ahora estaba apaciguada por sus palabras. Ya no la quemaba o la hacía sentir débil. Era como ser admirada. Pero ella le estaba ocultando algo, una cosa era ocultar cosas de su pasado, otro muy distinto tener que guardarle algo tan importante. No sabía cómo lo diría si Glenn no lo hacía. Qué pensaría Daryl después de todo.

_Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias aquí abajo. _


	10. Chapter 9

_Nota de autor: He estado notando que las tengo muy mal acostumbradas con mis actualizaciones rápidas. Pero ojala entiendan que no podré seguir así, tendré demoras, porque ahora estudio y mis papás pagan una gran cantidad de dinero y necesito rendir. No los quiero decepcionar así que si necesito estar 3 días de cabeza en mis libros lo haré. Igual darle gracias porque me leen y siguen. Gracias a las personas que leen todas mis fics y me dejan mensajes o reviews que me dan el ánimo de escribir. No dejaré botada esta historia por nada del mundo, para empezar tengo demasiadas ideas que se me han estado acumulando últimamente. Así que no piensen por un segundo que no escribiré más. Gracias por leerme y seguirme. _

_Contenido fuerte (Relatos con violación y tortura) son advertidos, no es muy fuerte, pero si no les gusta algo así, eviten leer la última parte. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia había disfrutado su pequeña conversación con Daryl, hablaron por algunos minutos más de temas mayormente banales. Pero los mantuvo entretenidos, tuvieron algunos silencios pero era algo que ambos apreciaban. A Daryl le gustaba que Emilia fuera del tipo de persona que no sentía la necesidad de rellenar los silencios con algún tipo de tema. Ella solo lo aceptaba y a él le gustaba disfrutar de ella. El no tener que actuar cerca de ella, estaba derrumbando un pedazo de los muros que él había construido con los años. Él ahora podía mirarla directamente. Ver como ella conversaba, como le conversaba a él. Como reía y como fruncía el ceño por algún tema desconocido, del cual el reía antes de explicarle. Emilia lo intrigaba, él quería saber cada pedazo de su vida y eso lo sorprendía, nunca tuvo el deseo de conocer a nadie más a fondo, él siempre se quedaba con las primeras impresiones o los examinaba por fuera sin hacer contacto con ellos, pero con Emilia él quería escuchar todo de su propios labios, con su voz relatando. Pero el sabia mejor que apurar o presionar alguna conversación. El mismo era una persona que evitaba hacer contacto con alguien y cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado daba la vuelta.

Ahora él estaba en su tienda, por la hora ya debía ser la hora de la cena, podía escuchar la bulla del campamento. No había escuchado su voz, pero pudo ver por un segundo que ella estaba ahí, a través de su ventana puso observar como ella estaba alejada un poco más de los demás, ella estaba conversando con Glenn, estaban más cerca de lo que Daryl podía aprobar. Pero él no era su dueño, tampoco su hombre. Pero no podía evitar que sus ojos fueran a la pequeña escena. La manera que Emilia ahora sostenía sus hombros y como el la podía mirar hacia abajo directo a sus ojos. Él quería hacer eso, poder sostenerla y luego tomar su cabeza y besarla lo más fuerte que pudiera, marcarla para que todos supieran que era de él. Un pequeño ruido trajo su atención a la puerta. Al parecer ahora su tienda era la nueva atracción del campamento.

"Te traje la cena, está aún algo caliente, pero creo que necesitas algo así para que te mejores" Carol dijo en tonos calmados, no había salido de la RV, pero alguien necesitaba cuidar de Daryl. El asintió antes sentarse, su cabeza aún daba un poco de vueltas pero él no era del tipo de mostrar dolor. Carol avanzo y puso la bandeja en su regazo. Sus miradas conectándose, antes que el sonidos de platos resonara afuera de la carpa.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Emilia estaba conversando con Glenn en tonos calmados, él no sabía cómo decirle al grupo, Emilia tampoco sabía cómo les diría ella. Si no hablaban habría malas consecuencias y si lo hacían tendrían el mismo resultado. Emilia le había consultado a Glenn si ella le podía decirle a Daryl. Él se había convertido en su persona de confianza y ahora ella se sentía mal ocultándole esto. Glenn estaba oponiéndose abruptamente a que ella le digiera a Daryl, sobre todo por el temperamento del montañés. Emilia le estaba intentando decir que si Daryl sabia él los podía guiar mejor en que hacer y él podría decirle al grupo. Glenn lo considero por algunos momentos antes de acceder al plan.

Emilia le iba a llevar la cena a Daryl, quizás conversar un rato antes de llegar al tema. Ella estaba algo temerosa, pero su conversación en el día la hizo conocer un lado distinto de Daryl. Emilia estaba haciendo es su camino hacia la tienda de él. Su linterna estaba prendida. Llevaba un plato con comida en una mano y una vaso con agua en la otra. Ahí fue cuando lo vio, estaba a 3 pasos de la puerta de la tienda, pero lo pudo ver claramente. Daryl estaba sentado y Carol solo a unos centímetros de su rostro. Ella tenía sus manos en su regazo. El aguantaba su respiración. La imagen la golpeo fuerte, su cuerpo empezó a vibrar, se sentía ardiendo por dentro, pero sus manos y rostro se convirtieron en hielo. El temblor de su cuerpo llego a sus manos y perdió el control de ellas. Dejo caer el plato y el vaso. El sonido atrajo su atención hacia ella. Ella mantuvo su mirada en ellos, mientras ellos la mantenían en ella. Carol se estaba apartando un pequeño rubor recorría su rostro. Daryl aún mantenía su mirada. Emilia miro hacia el suelo y vio el desastre a sus pies, era algo como lo que pasaba en su corazón. Sintió, vergüenza, rabia y desilusión. De inmediato se agacho y empezó a recoger las cosas.

"Mmmm….. Lo siento solo, le traía algo a Daryl, pero tú ya te encargaste de eso" Daryl noto un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Es mejor que me retire. ¿Te ayudo?" Carol estaba poniéndose de pie, lista para avanzar hacia ella. Emilia sintió como las lágrimas iban a recorrer su rostro. Pero eran de ira pura.

"No tranquila, yo me encargo, yo deje este desastre. Disfruten su noche" Emilia tomo los pedazos de plato roto, sin notar cuan afiladas las esquinas estaban. Los ojos de Daryl no la habían dejado, pero ella no podía observarlo. Cuando estaba todo en sus manos, Emilia empezó a avanzar hacia el fuego. Apretaba los pedazos rotos fuerte en sus puños, sintió un ligero dolor, pero no le importo. Ella se estaba haciendo su camino hacia la RV. Entro rápidamente y tiro los platos fuertemente en el bote de basura. Todos habían quedado en shock alrededor del fuego. La manera como caminaba y como su ceño se fruncía. Luego de que una temerosa Carol llegará a explicar un poco de lo que pasaba, Dale avanzo hacia la RV. Donde la chica no había salido aún. Cuando entro pudo ver el bote de basura dado vuelta en el piso. Ella tenía sus manos en contra del lavabo, sus hombros subían y bajaban. Estaba temblando. Ella había perdido todos control de sus emociones.

"Emilia, estas bien" Pregunto Dale, era un pregunta absurda al ver el estado de la RV. "Estúpida pregunta, Emilia mírame" Ella no se dio vuelta. "Emilia solo dime que pasa" Aún no se daba vuelta, se rehusaba a darse vuelta. Él estaba por tomar su hombro, cuando ella se movió rápidamente avanzando hasta el final de la RV. Se sentó en el suelo, su cabeza baja. Dale podía ver sangre seca en sus manos. "Déjame limpiar eso" Él fue a la pequeña cocina y mojo un trapo. Cuando llego a la habitación se agacho al frente de ella, no sacando sus ojos de su rostro. Tomo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él y lentamente las comenzó a limpiar. Estuvieron en silencios hasta que el cambio a su otra mano.

"No sé qué es lo que ocurre…. No me puedo controlar, es como si todo fuera 100 veces peor que antes" Dale no podía dejar de pensar en la razón de su descontrol. Ahora ella parecía más hecha personalmente para Daryl, ambos no estaban en control total de sus emociones, pero ella podía fingir mejor que él.

"Te contare algo, hablando de mi experiencia, puedo darte algún consejo, tómalo si lo quieres" Emilia de apoco subió su mirada. No había lágrimas, pero podía ver como ella luchaba para no dejarlas caer. "Mi esposa Norma y yo, no fuimos siempre pareja" Emilia lo observo con una mirada extrañada.

"Claro, nadie nace siendo pareja de nadie" Le dijo sarcasmo marcando su tono de voz.

"No me refiero a eso. Mira nos conocíamos, no éramos muy cercanos, pero cuando estábamos cerca, era como si los demás no existieran, no nos acercábamos pero era algo así como una atracción. Yo por lo menos, personalmente no me atrevía por el miedo al rechazo. Pero aún así podía ver pedazos de momentos que me hacían dudar mi decisión de guardarme mis sentimientos para mí mismo. Ella tenía un amigo muy cercano Brandon. Él había perdido a su madre, así que Norma lo ayudaba, yo sabía que eran amigos, yo sabía que ella solo le estaba ayudando por su situación. Pero aún así no podía soportar verlos juntos. Cuando ella lo abrazaba o estaba cerca me sentía lleno de furia, pero no podía decir nada, yo sabía que mis sentimientos no eran fundados, para empezar él estaba en una situación que requería apoyo, ellos solo eran amigos y por último Norma y yo no éramos nada. Estuve así por un tiempo, hasta que un día explote. Le dije todo lo que sentía en sus caras, no dispuesto a enfrentarlo más. Me separe del grupo de amigos por un tiempo. Unos meses después me encontré con Brandon, él dijo como eran las cosas y me intento explicar lo que ocurría que era básicamente nada. Yo le ofrecí disculpas, el me conto que Norma había sido un desastre desde ese día, ella lloraba y se sentía que había perdido el tiempo, que por su culpa me aleje, que nunca debería haberse quedado callada y que debería haberme dicho desde el primer momento que ella me quería devuelta. Aunque las cosas ocurrieron tarde, ocurrieron. Solo digo que, no llegues al extremo para poder expresarte, esto que sientes, es normal" Ella lo observaba.

"Nunca fui buena manejando mis emociones, mi padre siempre me dijo que debía reprimirlas y cuando siento algo lo intento ocultar, pero con el… Daryl puede sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí. Puede hacerme la persona más perfecta y puedo ser el ser más despreciable cerca de él. Nunca me sentí así, la necesidad de estar cerca, la necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado y poder decir que es mío" Emilia y Dale estaban ambos con las miradas pegadas al otro. "Sé que no debería actuar de esta manera, pero no me puedo controlar, creo que me gusta de una manera que nadie nunca me ha gustado. Siempre pensé que nunca podría llegar a sentir esto por algún hombre, todo lo que sentía antes por ellos era asco y desprecio. Pero a él lo deseo, me gusta…" Emilia se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que dejo salir lo que siempre había ocultado.

"¿Hay algo más cierto?" Emilia quería correr, decirle que no era su problema, pero no podía. De a poco asintió. Dale la miro por unos segundos, antes de sentarse junto a ella, puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y trajo su cabeza hacia su pecho. Suspiro y Emilia sabía que ese sería su pie de entrada.

"Yo…. Yo… Cuando fui a la misión…. Unos hombres me hicieron daño…." Pequeños sollozos dejaban sus labios al recordar las memorias que había reprimido. "Eran hombres de mi escuadrón, ellos…. Cuando fuimos a un pueblo, su trabajo era eliminar cada amenaza, alerta roja"

"Eso significa, eliminar todo ser vivo…" Emilia sollozó contra su pecho, Dale dio un suspiro, esta pequeña chica había pasado algo peor que lo que ocurría ahora mismo.

"Me rehusé a ser parte de todo, la manera como atacaban a todos, incluso niños y mujeres, me repugnaba, algunos violaban a mujeres…. Ellos las tomaban enfrente de sus propias familias, y yo no podía hacer nada. Un sargento, ordeno que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo por desobedecer órdenes, ellos reportarían mi cuerpo como muerte en servicio" Emilia estaba sollozando fuertemente contra el pecho de Dale, el la sostenía cada vez más fuerte intentando detener los temblores. "Ellos hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo…. Los que no me atacaron observaron…. Me hicieron distintos cortes cuando habían terminado, asegurándose que me desangraría. Y me dejaron ahí…. Sobreviví gracias a que unas persona de una villa cercana vieron el ataque"

"¿Cómo volviste a tu hogar?" Dale estaba sorprendido, por la manera en que la chica se mostraba a si misma parecía tan fuerte, ahora estaba hecha pedazos en sus brazos.

"Mi padre, tenía una buena posición dentro de la milicia, ya había perdido a mi hermano en servicio y se rehusaba a perder otro hijo de la misma manera. Me encontraron y me trajeron devuelta. Pero nada fue igual, a los militares que me atacaron los disolvieron de sus cargos, pero no los enjuiciaron, lo menos que querían las autoridades era mostrar el lado oscuro de quienes se suponía debían defenderlos. El sargento siguió en sus labores…" Dale sentía rabia, el ahora haría su tarea principal velar por esta chica, ella había tenido suficiente sufrimiento para dudarle una vida entera.

"¿Tu padre?"

"Él no quería quedar como el hombre con la hija dañada, pago terapistas, doctores, psicólogos. Lo que fuera para traerme a la normalidad"

"Ellos te hicieron un daño terrible, discúlpame niña, pero tu padre es un hombre tan malo o peor que ellos, él te dejo a su merced para luego intentar borrar las memorias como si nada" Emilia había calmado algo sus sollozos. "Nunca, nadie te hará daño, no en mi vida o lo que queda de ella" Emilia movió su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se miraron por un segundo y Emilia hubiera deseado que él hubiera sido su padre, que él hubiera sido quien le diera la vida. Ella asintió antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Se abrazaron fuertemente, expresándose lo que ya no se podía hablar.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl no podía evitar la ira que recorría su cuerpo, él había escuchado todo. Era ira en el mundo, ira con las personas que le habían hecho daño, ira en el mismo, por hacerla sufrir, por hacerla llorar, por confundirla, por hacerla sentir mal. No era suficiente que ella vivía con una experiencia así en sus hombros, sino que también debía lidiar con un idiota que la hacía sentir mal. Daryl se golpeó mentalmente por todas las veces que la había tratado mal.

Él había corrido detrás de ella después de que lo encontró en esa situación con Carol, quería explicarse y no sabía el por qué. Pero quería dejarle claro que nada ocurría. Él se dirigió hacia la RV, donde Glenn le dijo que la había visto desaparecer, pero nada lo preparo para lo que escucho. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, quería entrar a la habitación y abrazarla. Pero aún estaba sorprendido con la confesión de sus sentimientos hacia él. Él debía cambiar con ella, nunca más quería ver una lágrima desperdiciada por él.

_Nota de autor: Ahí quedo, el pasado de Emilia develado. _

_Dejen sus reviews con opiniones o sugerencias. _


	11. Chapter 10

_Nota de autor: Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, me pusieron de muy buen humor, sobre todo ahora que necesito ánimo y buenas energías. _

_**DixonGirl: Gracias me gusta que te encante. Pobre Emilia igual me dio algo de penita hacerla sufrir tanto. **_

_**Lady MacManus: Gracias siempre por tus Pm's y reviews me ponen de buen humor. Gracias por ser tan genial conmigo. Gracias por tu review significo mucho para mí. Asegúrate de leer mi relato de Connor, quiero saber cómo lo estoy haciendo y aún queda más por contar. **_

_**Tinker Dixon: Gracias por tus reviews y por comprender mi situación. Espero que este capítulo te encante. **_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Mientras que la rabia y la tristeza dejaban el cuerpo de Emilia, Daryl estaba ganando estas sensaciones. La manera que Emilia sonaba mientras relataba los eventos de una vida pasada. Lo hacían sentir culpable, él quería poder entrar a la habitación y tomarla en sus brazos, pero él no podía, quizás nunca podría tener un acercamiento verdadero con ella, pero ahora lo quería, su cuerpo lo deseaba. La memorias de sus sonrisas volvían a su mente, como cada sonrisa que ella le daba el la desperdiciaba. Quizás ella no lo había hecho hace mucho, pero ahí estaba solo para él. También la admisión de un pasado tan perfecto. Siempre cuando pensaba en ella, pensaba en una vida perfecta, con su casa perfecta, quizás hasta un novio perfecto. Pero ahora todas las máscaras caían y ella era una víctima de las circunstancias al igual que él.

Daryl se alejó de la RV, sus manos estaban hechos un par de puños a su lado, paso por el campamento que ahora estaba preparándose para dormir, algunos aún estaban cerca del fuego atentos a lo que pasaba en RV. Daryl ya tenía suficiente escuchando y Glenn tuvo suficiente viendo como la persona que se había convertido en su confidente y amiga era dañada una vez más por el montañés. Se levantó y empezó a avanzar hasta poder alcanzarlo.

"¡Daryl!" Daryl se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre, Glenn estaba corriendo hacia la dirección a la que se dirigía. Se dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando "¡Daryl! De nuevo, era mejor enfrentar todo ahora. Se dio media vuelta, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué?" Fue toda su respuesta. Glenn por fin lo pudo alcanzar, su mente estaba en lo que debía hacer mañana, podría perder lo que sea que tenía con Maggie, pero al menos salvaría otra relación. O crear una.

"No puedes solo parar" Dijo simplemente mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración.

"Estoy aquí de pie. ¿Qué quieres?" Daryl no cambiaba su posición.

"Sabes de lo que hablo. No puedes parar por 5 minutos y dejar a Emilia entrar en tu vida. Es tan difícil eso" Daryl lo miraba con confusión, pero sabía a lo que se refería. "Ella ha hecho todo lo posible por llevarse bien contigo, fue a buscar Merle, cuando ni siquiera lo conocía y aún así la ignoras. Sabes que ella es el tipo de chica que puede tener a prácticamente cualquiera, pero por alguna razón bizarra aún te quiere a ti. Ella hace todo lo posible, pero aún así encuentras la manera de alejarla. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? En tiempos como este no tenemos que darnos el lujo de perder nada y aun así tú le das la espalda. En serio ¿Qué te sucede?" Glenn se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr devuelta al fuego, no sabía de donde había salido ese acto de valentía.

Daryl se quedó de pie, sin nada que decir, solo con pensamientos que recorrían y atormentaban su mente. Ya se sentía culpable ahora era simplemente un hijo de puta. Debía hacer algo, cambiar algo, pero ¿Cómo?

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Apenas llegó a su tienda Emilia cayo de inmediato a su improvisada cama. El agotamiento de toda la noche cayó sobre ella. Ahora el sol caía sin piedad sobre ella. Y las consecuencias de su ataque emocional tomarían repercusiones en ella, ahora debía enfrentar las miradas de las personas del campamento, además de las miradas, ahora debía escuchar lo que Glenn debía decir. No habría nada que los salvará del huracán que enfrentarían, pero Rick como buen líder podía ver la luz hasta en casos más extremos. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, puso su cabello en una moño desordenado y salió a enfrentar el mundo. Para su placer Carol estaba en el fuego. Emilia no tenía derecho a estar enojada con ella, de hecho Carol debería estar enojada con ella. Justo cuando Emilia quería dar la vuelta, Carol levanto la mirada, Emilia decidió seguir avanzando, los pasos se hicieron más lentos cuando iba alcanzando el fuego.

"Buenos días" Emilia no sabía de qué otra manera empezar la conversación. Carol asintió. Emilia empezó a avanzar. Carol aún no se daba vuelta. Sería mejor buscar otra tarea.

"Lo que sea que creíste haber visto, no es lo que crees. Daryl es un muy buen hombre, pero él no tiene ojos para nadie más" A Emilia le tomó por sorpresa las palabras que salían de la boca de la delgada mujer. "Sé que creíste ver algo, pero, no es lo que piensas, él ha hecho tanto y solo quería devolverle la mano" Emilia se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, la miro por un segundo antes de suspirar.

"Lo sé, fui estúpida y no sé qué me pasa es solo…."

"Tienes sentimientos fuertes por Daryl. Él es algo complicado cuando se trata de emociones. Pero el aún es frágil, solo dale tiempo y paciencia. Además sabes que él no es bueno descifrando los pensamientos de los demás" Carol termino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención, tú tienes mayores preocupaciones que mis emociones o lo que creo ver. Lo siento" Carol asintió para luego poner sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica. Pronto todo el campamento empezó a llenar el círculo alrededor del fuego para comenzar el día con el desayuno. Maggie estaba en el pórtico de la casa, cuando Glenn se puso de pie enfrente, envió una mirada hacia ella, Maggie entro a la casa y Glenn suspiro. Emilia intentaría hablar con Maggie. Glenn sentía algo real.

Antes de escuchar lo que Glenn tenía que decir Emilia se paró de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

Emilia intento hacer entrar en razón a Maggie, pero todo parecía estar en el límite. Ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero aún así no podía darle la espalda a su familia. Emilia dejaba el pórtico. Todo el grupo estaba dirigiéndose hacia el granero, todos excepto Daryl. El caminaba hacia la dirección donde Emilia estaba.

"Tu cubriste a Chinaman. ¿Ah?" Daryl caminaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, Emilia empezó a apaciguar su paso.

"Yo debía decirles, si él no lo hacía en las próximas 24 horas" Emilia le explico, paro completamente hasta que el la alcanzo, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y entrecerró sus ojos como siempre lo hacía.

"No pensaste decirlo antes" Daryl estaba intentando hacerla sentir su mirada llena de ira, pero no podía, después de todo no podía.

"Él y yo hicimos un trato, era su deber decirles. Además planeaba en contártelo, pero cuando…." Su voz se fue apagando. 'Que podías decirle, te lo iba a decir, pero te vi con Carol, sufrí un ataque de celos y corrí' Dijo una voz en su mente.

"¿Tú ibas a decírmelo?" Él no podía creer que rompiendo su propio trato con Glenn, quien parecía ser más cercano con ella de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a ser.

"Si, pero no es de mucha ayuda ahora, cierto" Emilia estaba empezando a caminar hacia el granero. Daryl aún estaba de pie donde ella lo dejo. Todo parecía claro ahora. Lo que decía Glenn era cierto.

"¿Por qué?" Daryl llamo hacia ella. Ella se tuvo y dio media vuelta, frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estas dispuesta a confiar tanto en mí? ¿Por qué te sientes así por mí? No me lo merezco, no te merezco"

Emilia de inmediato, se dio vuelta completamente, esto era quizás lo más dulce que había escuchado en su vida. Las cosas no serían fáciles con ellos, pero dios sabía que nada era fácil estos días. Empezó a avanzar hacia él. Cuando estaban frente a frente no pudieron despegar la mirada uno del otro.

"Tú eres tan bueno y mejor que ellos, recuerdas lo que te dije" El asintió. "Te lo diré siempre. Daryl yo no soy lo que piensas, no soy ni la mitad de lo que imaginas. Pero nunca sentí nada así, es extraño, sé que no es el tiempo ni el lugar, pero simplemente no puedo ocultar nada" Daryl mantenía la mirada pegada a sus ojos. Él quería hacer algo, extender una manos para tocarla o poder besarla….

Como si Emilia hubiera leído su mente, avanzo más cerca del hasta que sus pechos estaban en contacto. Daryl miro hacia abajo, mientras Emilia mantenía su mirada hacia arriba. Suavemente sus manos fueron hacia su pecho. Su cara se acercó más hasta que planto sus labios con los de él. Daryl estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que los de Emilia estaban cerrados con calma. Un movimientos más de su parte e hicieron que Daryl se entregara a las sensaciones, los puños que había formado a sus lados estaban abriéndose. Emilia estaba guiando todo lo que podía, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. Dejo caer sus manos desde su pecho hasta llegar a sus brazos, avanzo hasta sus manos y las tomo con las suyas. De apoco las posiciono en sus caderas, Daryl la sostenía flojamente, mientras las manos de Emilia volvían a avanzar hasta su pecho, ella movía su cabeza intentando tener un mejor acceso, mientras el intentaba acostumbrarse al ritmo.

Él no era exactamente inexperimentado, pero el besar nunca se le dio bien, parecía un pérdida de tiempo, era mejor ir directo al negocio. Pero con ella la necesidad de estar así, lo quemaba, sus manos ardían por tocarla y sus labios gritaban por ella. Su sabor era dulce como la miel y sus caricias suaves contra su pecho duro. Una de las manos de Daryl vino con vida propia hacia su cabeza, la sostuvo firme, mientras tomaba un puño de sus cabellos. Nada importaba ahora. Una garganta se aclaró detrás de ella, Emilia de mala gana se separó de Daryl. Dale estaba mirándolos con una ceja levantada.

"Disculpen la interrupción, pero el grupo los espera en el granero" Dale se dio vuelta, no sin antes enviar una sonrisa hacia Emilia. Daryl aún estaba atónito por toda la situación, pero una mano pequeña se posiciono en su hombro empujándolo hacia el grupo.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Cuando el grupo ya estaba discutiendo cuando ellos llegaron, Shane estaba caminando por todos lados, gritando insultos y órdenes. Rick intentaba calmarlo, pero no reaccionaba. Al ver a Emilia, Dale y Daryl llegar de inmediato se dirigió a la chica.

"¿Por qué mierda si sabias de esto, no dijiste ninguna puta palabra?" Shane estaba gritándole en el rostro a Emilia. Glenn empezó a explicar cómo fue todo. Emilia estaba empezando a preparar su contra ataque. Cuando Daryl la tomo por el hombro.

"No te atrevas a hablarle así. Sabes que no te atrevas ni a hablarle, ni tocarla, ni siquiera mirarla. Me escuchaste, pedazo de mierda" Todos observaban en shock a Daryl, él había posicionado a Emilia detrás de él. Su rostro cerca de el de Shane. "Me escuchaste".

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Su guarda espaldas?" Shane dijo sarcásticamente. Daryl envió su puño contra su mandíbula. Todo el mundo aguanto la respiración por un momento.

"Ella es mi mujer, desde ahora en adelante, yo la protejo y yo me encargo de ella. Es mi mujer" Le escupió en la cara. Shane empezó a alejarse con rabia en sus ojos. La situación era tensa, todos entendían lo que se debía hacer.

"Hablaré con Hershel, intentaré ver que es lo que podemos hacer" Rick estaba hablándole a todos. "Por mientras todos manténganse alejados de este lugar" Empezó a partir hacia la casa. Daryl se dio la vuelta, Emilia de inmediato dejo sus brazos rodearlo, lo abrazo fuertemente, el solo puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, su rostro fue por inercia sobre su cabello.

"Gracias" Dijo Emilia, Daryl solo asintió contra su cabello, antes de empezar a rozar su barbilla en su cabeza.


	12. Chapter 11

_Nota de autor: Wow, me encanto el buen feedback que recibí del capítulo anterior. Les confesaré que tuve un pequeño problema escribiéndolo, porque sabemos que Daryl es aún un antisocial. Y quiero mantenerme fiel al personaje, pero pensé, en 3 temporadas aún no vemos nada más que cambios sutiles, así que hare eso, cambios sutiles con mucha incomodidad. Quiero que aprenda y quien mejor que enseñarle que Emilia. Aquí vemos algunos cambios en el, pero no todo es el paraíso y si me leen saben que me gusta poner drama de por medio, pero prometo buena intriga. De nuevo gracias por leerme, y gracias a las que leen mi Fic de Connor, sé que Flanery no tiene mucha fanaticada en latino américa, así que si conocen a alguien que les guste los saints, recomienden. Abrazos cibernéticos._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Nadie sabía dónde estaba Shane, y el resto del campamento estaba en total tensión. Rick se había perdido hace mucho en la casa Greene. Daryl dejo a Emilia, no le dijo nada más que no hiciera nada estúpido. Emilia se dirigía a la RV, las cosas estaban muy tensas y quizás Dale podría saber que decir. Entro a la RV y se encontró con Andrea equipándose con armas

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" Pregunto Emilia, Andrea la miro y resoplo con algo de sarcasmo.

"Seriamente no esperas poder quedarte aquí de manos cruzadas" Iba a pasar por su lado. "Shane me pidió mantener una vigilia por mientras Rick conversa con Hershel. Aunque no veo mucho que hacer con eso…" Andrea estaba pasando por su lado, Emilia tomo su brazo y la dio vuelta.

"Rick dijo que esperáramos y que nos mantuviéramos alejados de ahí" Emilia había notado la manera que Andrea y Shane parecían más cercanos ahora.

"Creo que es necesario mantener una vigilia" Andrea termino de salir de la RV. Glenn entro unos segundos después. Su cabeza cubierta de algo viscoso.

"Lo intente…" Glenn sacudió la cabeza y se fue al baño. Corto de inmediato a Emilia. "Glenn, creo que le debes dar tiempo"

"Sea lo que sea, es algo más grande con Maggie, ella es…. Y yo…." Glenn bajo la cabeza. "Las cosas cambiaran. Pero al menos algunas cambiaron para bien" Emilia no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios.

"¿Lo has visto?" Pregunto Emilia.

"Lo vi caminando hacia el establo" Respondió Glenn.

"¡Mierda!" Emilia salió a paso rápido, ella sabía que intentaría algo estúpido. Camino rápido hacia el establo, ahí fue cuando la conversación alcanzo sus oídos.

"… No me importa" Resonó la voz de Daryl.

"Bueno a mi si y a Emilia" Vino la voz de Carol. "No puedes actuar ya como si no te importara porque si lo haces y mucho. ¿Qué crees que pensara de esto?"

"Ella no se enterara, además no sé por qué te importa" Respondió Daryl, intentaba sonar irritado, pero no era del todo cierto.

"En verdad crees que es tan poco inteligente, dios Daryl, piensa por un segundo como son las cosas y a mí me importa. Ya perdí a Sofía, no puedo perderte a ti" Emilia trago la tristeza que se acumulaba en su garganta. Daryl había hecho todo lo posible para encontrar a Sofía y ahora Carol intentaba devolver la mano.

Daryl dejo un gemido de lo que parecía dolor salir, Emilia se asomó en la entrada y de a poco empezó a avanzar hacia ellos. Carol de inmediato se movió, Emilia le sonrió. Ella empezó a avanzar hacia Daryl.

"Carol tiene razón, ya hemos perdido demasiado. Ella no puede perderte, yo tampoco…" Daryl se quería golpear por dejar pasar el beso. Ahora ella estaba con sus sentimientos al tope por él. No sabía aún que hacer con ella. Ahora parecía formar una alianza con Carol. Estaba hasta el cuello con todo.

"¡Solo déjame solo!" Grito antes de salir por la otra entrada. Esto sería así, Daryl lo sabía él no era lo suficiente para ella y ella nunca se daría el trabajo de comprenderlo. Lo del beso fue algo raro, él podía protegerla, pero algo más. Daryl estaba muy lejos de tener algo más.

"No sé cómo lo haré…" Emilia se dio vuelta a Carol.

"Solo dale tiempo, además todos estamos un poco tensos" Emilia asintió. Camino hacia Carol antes de tocar sus hombros.

"Glenn y yo saldremos a buscar a Sofía en un rato más, solo mantenle un ojos encima" Carol asintió. Emilia se sentía extraña de esta manera, ella sabía que nada sería fácil, que todo podría ser o muy malo o muy bueno.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Glenn y Emilia escuchaban atentos mientras Rick daba las indicaciones a donde se dirigirían. Daryl los observaba desde lejos, él le había explicado el camino a Rick, el parecía pensar al igual que Emilia y Carol. Pero el iría, debía ir. Él tenía que encontrar a Sofía, no estuvo cerca de la muerte por nada. Pero de alguna manera que Emilia fuera un de las personas que iría en la búsqueda hizo las cosas más tensas, después del beso, ha sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de protegerla, pero al parecer la tarea iba hacia los dos lado y ella quería hacer lo mismo con él.

"Rick" La voz de Hershel llamó detrás de él.

"Hershel, no llevamos armas por que solo iremos a buscar a Sofía" Responde Rick. Daryl miraba fijamente, la escena. Hershel luego misteriosamente le pidió un favor a Rick. Glenn fue a ver a Dale. Emilia camino lentamente hacia él, el aún no sacaba la mirada de Emilia.

"Hay algo que está mal" Dijo Emilia por fin moviendo su mirada para encontrar la de Daryl.

"Lo puedo ver, estás haciendo planes para salir, cuando no deberías" Daryl respondió, empezó a mirar la correa de la ballesta. Emilia sabía que él era así, pero ella nunca fue buena escuchando a los demás, pero las palabras de Carol seguían resonando en su cabeza y sus labios… Bueno ellos sabían otra parte de él.

"Si tú no puedes ir, yo iré" Dijo Emilia mientras calmaba a sus manos del deseo de tocarlo.

"Yo puedo ir" Gruño en voz baja.

"No, no puedes y lo sabes. Necesitas estar bien completamente. Tú quieres mantenerme a salvo, bueno ahora deja que yo lo haga por ti. Debemos movernos rápido y tú sabes que solo nos retrasaras" Su voz subía de tono con cada palabra. "Lo siento, pero es así, ya casi te pierdo una vez, no me hagas pasar por lo mismo"

"No importa" Él no podía mirarla, él quería poder mirarla poder verla a los ojos mientras decía esas palabras.

"Quizás a ti no pero a mí sí. Daryl todo lo que dicho es cierto, dios si besarte no te dijo suficiente entonces….." Ella mismo corto sus palabras cuando presiono fuertemente sus labios contra los de él. Tomo su rostro sobre sus manos, el beso era dominante y lleno de instinto animal. Ella tomaba fuertemente su cabello en sus manos jalándolo. Su lengua se forzó en la boca de Daryl. A diferencia del primer beso este estaba lleno de apuro y deseo, deseo de las palabras no dichas, de los momentos no pactados y de las veces en que besar era prohibido. Ahora Daryl estaba más a gusto con la posición en la cual ella estaba y como lo besaba. Él lo había hecho así antes, rudo y sin ningún tipo de restricción, la tenía fuerte por la cintura, quería que ella pudiera sentir cuanto la deseaba, como quería protegerla y como se sentía. Le dio la bienvenida con su lengua en la boca de él. Ella mantenía su fuerza en él. Entre movimientos de cabeza para tener más acceso, pelea por el poder y agarres fuertes, ambos estaban respirando difícilmente. Daryl la miraba, él había perdido el control y lo sabía. Emilia sonrió, mientras aún podía sentir a Daryl pegada a ella. Por un momento llegaron a un acuerdo, hablaron de la manera en que solo los dos podían, sin palabras, solo con acciones.

Daryl pudo ver a un enojado Shane pasar por su lado, su mejilla estaba hinchada y su rostro era de puro odio, paso por su lado. Se perdió en la RV, antes de salir rápidamente con la bolsa de armas que guardaban.

"Mierda…." Dejo salir Daryl al mismo momento que Emilia pasaba por su lado. Una mano se extendió tomando su muñeca. Daryl le asintió, ella se posiciono a su espalda. Empezaron a dirigirse a la dirección donde iba, hasta que….

"No" Dejo salir Emilia entre un bocana de aire.

_Dejen sus reviews aquí abajo con opiniones y sugerencias. _


	13. Chapter 12

_Nota de autor: Lo siento por la ausencia pero tuve una semana de los mil demonios, pruebas disertaciones y tener que preparar otra disertación. Tengo que pedirle a San Norman que me ayude a pasarlo todo bien…. Pero estas ideas en mi cabeza no me dejaban en paz. Así que me tomo este día para actualizar toda fic de debe ser actualizada. También tengo el primer capítulo de la fic de Scud (Blade) así que cuando estés bien segura, la publico, por que debo también actualizar. Bueno gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, me siento bien al ser una escritora conocida en el mundo de las fans de latino américa de Norman. Así que gracias a todas las páginas que me publican mis historias y sus actualizaciones, a las personas que me siguen hace tiempo y han recomendado y a las personas que me siguen en la página de Facebook Novelas y Relatos The Walking Dead. Gracias :D_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"No" Dejo Emilia salir entre su respiración. Shane se dirigía al granero y así como sorprendió a Emilia y Daryl, el resto del campamento lo seguía. El miedo fluía a en todos. Daryl mantenía a Emilia detrás del todo el tiempo que caminaron hacia Shane.

"¿Estás conmigo?" Pregunto Shane mientras pasaba por el frente de Daryl. Emilia lo sostenía fuerte contra ella, sus pequeñas manos dejaban una marca en su brazo.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Pregunto Emilia, la vista de Shane estaba nublada, la rabia en su rostro era innegable y por primera vez Emilia agradeció tener a alguien que la protegiera. No necesitaba preguntar, de a poco podía ver lo que realmente iba a pasar.

"Esto es lo que debimos hacer todo este maldito tiempo, Rick no tiene el poder de mantenernos a salvo ya. Esto es lo que hacemos para poder sobrevivir" Shane deposito un rifle en la mano de Daryl. Estaba haciendo lo mismo con Emilia, pero ella se rehusó a tomarla. "Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero, eres tú o ellos. Y ellos no dudaran en hacerte daño".

Emilia lo vio pasar por su lado mientras todos lo seguían. Ella tomo el brazo de Daryl dándolo vuelta completamente.

"Hare lo necesario" Le dijo a Emilia. Ella lo miro a los ojos. La realización de algo la tomo de golpe.

"Dale….. Él estaba en la RV" Daryl siguió en su rango de visión como los otros se reunían cerca del granero. "El no pudo darle las armas, él nunca se las pasaría, él sabe que tan inestable Shane es".

"Ve a ver que este bien" Emilia partió corriendo hasta la RV, algo no estaba bien. Cuando Emilia entro no había nada, ningún rastro de Dale. No sabía dónde estaba, Rick no volvía, y ahora. Las cosas se iban a poner peor.

Gritos empezaron a resonar. Luego un solo tiro y así fue como comenzó todo.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Cuando vieron a Rick a la distancia con Hershel y Dale, era el escenario que dio puntapié a lo que vendría. La ira en el rostro de Shane se contornaba en más de una manera. El grupo tenía miedo y el usaría eso. El miedo.

Daryl vio como todas las cosas se aceleraban. Rick intentaba maniobrar a los caminantes que traían. Daryl nunca admitiría, pero él quería mantener a salvo a Emilia, como sea. Ningún hombre o criatura le haría daño. Ella podría odiarlo después de lo que haría, pero por ahora debía mantenerla a salvo, a toda costa. Esto ya no era tomar la decisión más apropiada, era proteger a los tuyos a toda costa, sobre todas las cosas y tomar cualquier consecuencia.

No apoyaba la iniciativa de Shane, pero las cosas debían ser así , este hombre los tenía en una bomba de tiempo y ahora debían enfrentar las consecuencias de hacer lo debido, lo que se necesitaba hacer. Shane comenzó a gritar lo que pasaría, como serían las cosas y por qué todo había llegado a este nivel. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo disparo al caminante. La conmoción fue rápida y de un momento a otro se lanzó al granero y los disparos empezaron a sonar. Daryl pudo sentir como Emilia se dirigía corriendo, pero Carol la detuvo, la mantuvo detrás con ella. Él debía protegerla, no paraba de decir en su mente. El mataría a quien quisiera hacerle daño. Poco a poco las palabras cavaron fondo en él.

Las figuras grises empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos, lentos y torpes. Daryl sostenía el arma firme en sus brazos mientras disparaba, todos hacían lo mismo. Hershel estaba en estado de shock. Dale estaba intentando guiar la situación pero su voz no era escuchada a través de los disparos. Una de las chicas Greene fue alcanzada por un caminante, Daryl no presto atención, hasta que una pequeña figura paso por su lado tan rápido que no pudo deducir la figura. Un segundo sus ojos fueron a la situación y vio como Emilia se inclinaba con Maggie intentando sacar a Beth del agarre del caminante. Emilia gritaba, intentando golpear con sus botas la cabeza del caminante. Ella no estaba armada, no tenía ningún tipo de seguridad y el caminante tenia ahora un de sus manos tomando fuertemente a Emilia a través de su pantalón. Daryl vio lentamente como el caminante dirigía su mandíbula a la pierna de Emilia, mientras esta intentaba alejarse de él. El arma salto en sus brazos mientras en caminante cayó de espaldas en el piso. Emilia miro hacia arriba, sus ojos haciendo contacto con los de Daryl. Pánico recorría su rostro pequeño y el solo quería correr a su lado. Unos disparos más y todo se volvieron silencio.

De pronto las puertas de madera se abrieron una vez más, revelando una figura pequeña, sus ojos tenían una velo blanco sobre ellos, su cara pequeña estaba con un tono gris. Un cabello castaño recorría en ondas libres sobre sus hombros, su camiseta colgaba por sus hombros. Era una niña, no podía tener más de 9 años, sus ojos eran grandes y llamaban toda la atención a su cara, su cabello castaño con ligeras ondas de un tono más claro. Esta descripción le sonó muy familiar a Daryl, ahí fue cuando un grito resonó en el silencio.

"¡Abril!" Grito Emilia, avanzo rápidamente hacia el caminante. Su llanto resonaba y se mezclaba con sus gritos. Daryl la tomo en sus brazos antes que ella pudiera hacer contacto con el cuerpo que aún avanzaba hacia ellos. Emilia peleaba en sus brazos. "¡Déjame!" Las palabras pronto se convirtieron en gritos y luego en llanto. Daryl sabía que debía hacer. Conecto su mirada con Glenn, quien se dirigió hacia donde estaban de pie, la tomo de Daryl, para luego empezar a caminar. Dieron algunos pasos hacia el campamento, cuando un disparo resonó a la distancia, las piernas de Emilia cedieron y todo se volvió nublado. El llanto la tomo mientras caía al piso.

Ella había fallado, no pudo proteger a los que quería y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Su hermano hizo todo por ella y ahora la odiaría por esto.

_Nota de autor:¿ Les gusto el capítulo? Creo que escribir con el story line de TWD lo hace todo un poco predecible así que decidí poner su mundo de pies a cabeza. Espero les haya gustado. Y recuerden pueden dejarme sus reviews con opiniones o sugerencias. _


	14. Chapter 13

_Nota de autor: Espero les haya encantado el capítulo anterior, como dije, seguir el story line puede llegar a ser muy predecible así que prefiero darle mi propio drama a la historia. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

**Emilia POV**

Todo, llegaba a su fin ahí. Pero no puedo negar la ira y rabia, todo es conmigo. No pude por un momento ver su pequeño cuerpo caminar entre la docena de ellos. Como le había ocurrido eso, como alguien pudo hacerle daño. Era imposible llegar a la conclusión sin hacerme daño. Pero era mi culpa y lo merecía. La seguridad y vida que tengo no la merezco, mi mente no para de dar vueltas y mi cuerpo cede al dolor. Necesitaba encontrar los pedazos perdidos de mi vida, que al parecer me fue fácil de olvidar.

**Fin Emilia POV**

Todos estaban en silencio atentos a lo que había ocurrido. Los Greene volvían a su casa y Rick los intentaba seguir pidiendo un poco de razón. Shane iba en la misma dirección. Los demás estaban en un círculo alrededor del granero. Glenn intentaba sostener a una sollozante Emilia, ella estaba en el suelo. Empezó a levantarse lentamente. Pero Glenn puso sus brazos más fuertemente a su alrededor. Emilia estaba peleando contra su pecho, pero el parecía recibir bien los golpes.

"Déjame ir, solo déjame ir" Emilia intentaba decir, pero entre el llanto y los movimientos su voz moría.

"No, no. Por favor no hagas esto" Decía Glenn mientras la sostenía más fuerte. Un poco más de forcejeo la tenían casi de pie, Glenn aún la intentaba detener.

"¡NO!" Grito Emilia, estaba completamente de pie, empezó a correr hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de los caminantes, miles de manos y brazos intentaron detener su trayecto, pero ella se movió mas rápido, sus piernas cedieron de inmediato cuando su camino termino cerca del cuerpo pequeño. Su cabello estaba tapando su rostro, su pequeño cuerpo estaba tieso y frio. Tomando la parte trasera de su cabeza la puso sobre su regazo, sostenía su pequeño rostro con una mano mientras la otra movía su cabello de su cara. Al ver el pequeño rostro no aguanto las lágrimas, las cuales salieron con un gran alarido de dolor y sufrimiento. Su llanto se hacía fuerte mientras inconscientemente se mecía.

"Lo…. Lo siento tanto… Yo, no pude salvarte. Lo siento tanto….. Por favor perdóname…." Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro hasta caer en el pequeño pálido rostro gris. Miro hacia el cielo, ella le había fallado a lo más importante de su vida. "No sabía y lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname. Llévenme con ustedes, por favor, solo quiero….." 'Quiero morir, quiero sentir como la vida deja mi cuerpo, como todo se desvanece en mí, como la oscuridad me toma'. Pensó Emilia. "Perdóname…." No paraba de repetir lo mismo, el pequeño cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos estaba apretado fuertemente. Sintió una mano firme en su hombro. Ella sabía de quien era, el agarre era familiar. "No puedo dejarla así, no puedo".

"Yo me encargaré de ella, pero este grupo. Este grupo está roto" Él estaba agachado detrás de ella. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro.

"No puedo hacerlo…" Emilia miro hacia su derecha, la mirada azul de Daryl encontrándola, intentando dar confort, él no era bueno con emociones y no sabía cómo lidiar con las propias. Pero ver como se hacía pedazos, era imposible quedarse sin hacer nada.

"Está bien" Ahora estaba a su lado, tomando el pequeño cuerpo. Emilia lo sostenía fuertemente, pero de a poco su agarre se fue soltando. Glenn de nuevo la tomo en sus brazos y Emilia sentía como de a poco su mundo se iba a negro nuevamente. Ella debía hacer algo.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Ella no asistió al servicio y nadie podía decir nada, debían irse y Emilia no podía esperar a poder hacerlo. Estaba empacando todo lo que podía para mantener todo ligero, no tener casi nada ayudaba mucho. Había ido a la RV por unas botellas de agua y unas cosas que le podrían ayudar a sobrevivir por un tiempo. Pero no quería volver con ellos, no quería ver sus rostros. Todos lo que podía hacer, era irse por su camino y buscar el resto de su familia, si aún estaban vivos. Abril era la más pequeña de sus sobrinas, y según su hermano era la viva imagen de ella. Era la que siempre buscaba como solucionar problemas y que siempre pensaba en los demás en vez de ella. Abril y Leah tenían 4 años de diferencia al igual que ella y su hermano. Al morir, en su funeral ella pusieron unas rosas sobre su tumba mientras bajaba por la fosa. Emilia había prometido cuidarlas, y lo hizo hasta que toda la situación ocurrió. Ahora ella se culpaba por egoísta, por no pensar en su familia, por jugar a la seducción cuando no sabía el paradero de su familia. Ella estaba agachada, sacando una última botella y poniéndola en su mochila. Las escaleras de la RV crujieron detrás de ella.

"Lo sentimos… Todos, yo se lo difícil que es perder a alguien…." Carol empezó a hablar pero su propia tristeza la detuvo. Emilia no sabía que decir, que se suponía que debía decir. Adiós… Sin nada que decir paso por su lado poniéndose la mochila sobre ambos hombros. "¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"No puedo, simplemente no puedo" Emilia dijo se dio media vuelta. Carol sabia lo suficiente, empezó a seguirla intentando seguir los pasos de ella.

"¿Qué hay de nosotros? Nosotros somos familia también. ¿Qué hay de Dale? ¿Qué pasara con Daryl?" Emilia se detuvo de inmediato, ese nombre que hacia su cuerpo temblar de emociones, siempre parecía ser un enamoramiento estúpido el que tenía por él. Pero ver la manera como la ayudo, era más que jugar al gato y al ratón. Esto era estar uno para los otros, sin nada más que pedir.

"Que nadie me venga a buscar, estaré bien" Sin más Emilia siguió caminando, ella los extrañaría. De alguna manera estas personas calaron hondo en ella y ahora los dejaría, una parte de ella no estaba segura, otra seguía avanzando a la línea donde la granja y los bosques se juntaban. Con un suspiro lo cruzo. Un machete estaba amarrado a su mochila. Su propio corazón no sabía qué hacer. Solo ella sabría cuánto llego a amar a Daryl Dixon. Y ella moriría con esa confesión.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carol se movió rápidamente entre el campamento, todos estaban tensos, pero la persona que buscaba parecía no aparecer. La última parte donde busco, fue donde lo encontró. Estaba con el resto cavando tumbas, pero su tumba era especial, era pequeña, un pequeño bulto en una sábana estaba a su lado. Ella sabía que era y ella podía sentir lo que sentía Emilia, si esa fuera su propia hija estaría de rodilla en el piso. Daryl estaba cavando, concentrado en su tarea, no noto a Carol hasta que ella habló.

"Emilia se fue" Tres palabras eso basto para que Daryl mirara en su dirección, dejando su tarea completamente olvidada, salió de la fosa como pudo.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto a Carol su rostro solo a centímetros del de ella.

"Se acaba de ir al otro extremo, dijo que no la buscáramos, pero Daryl no la puedes dejar ir, no podemos perder más personas" Daryl empezó a balancear su peso con sus piernas, no sabía que decir o como moverse. Su lado instintivo se puso en auto piloto.

"Hey, Chinaman, por favor ocúpate de esto" Glenn se acercó a él. "Emilia se fue, pero la iré a buscar" Glenn estaba aturdido, pero aún así asintió. Daryl empezó a caminar rápidamente, Carol lo seguía rápidamente. "¿Por dónde dijiste que se fue?" Pregunto Daryl, mirando hacia atrás mientras seguía caminando, después de terminar la tumba, planeaba moverse lejos del campamento y traer a Emilia con él. Pero ahora su corazón palpitaba en su boca. Carol apunto hacia el lado sur, Daryl paso por su tienda tomando su ballesta dirigiéndose en la dirección que Carol apunto. La mente de Daryl iba al día en que la encontró, solo esperaba que este no fuera al igual que el principio, pero hecho un fin.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl recorrió lo más que pudo hasta que la noche cayó el mismo sabía que sería peor buscar a oscuras. No habían señales intento buscar rastros, pero no habían señales, su cuando llego en la noche y comenzó a correr sus cosas, vio su tienda. Estuvo tentado a entrar, pero el sabía que no habría nada.

Todos estaban en silencio. Rick, Hershel y Glenn habían vuelto del pueblo con un chico, al parecer él era parte de un grupo más grande. Daryl no podía creer como lo podían tener ahí. Ahí fue cuando la idea de otro grupo y Emilia solo vino a su mente.

Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente, pero el temía, no podía controlar su ira, no podía mirar ni hablar con nadie. No había nada que lo pudiera calmar. Bueno, si había algo. Pero eso había caminado fuera de su vida. Él no podía explicar la manera que se sentía, era como el día que perdió a Merle, pero ahora todo se intensificaba, eran agujas en su corazón y cada vez que este latía, ellas apuñalaban su pecho desde adentro. Cuando todo estaba listo, se preparó su propio fuego, las puñaladas se hacían más fuertes y era difícil de respirar. No podía controlar el dolor, solo podía sentarse en el suelo a observar como el fuego quemaba la leña. Su mente iba a los besos, las caricias, se golpeaba mentalmente por no hacerlo antes, por no tomarla. Ahora el sabía que ella lo quería, pero era tarde ella no estaba. Pero su cuerpo no podía aceptarlo. Esto era extraño para el… Esto era…. Amar…. Él no era suficiente, él no lo merecía, pero su corazón pensaba distinto. Y ahora el no tenía el control.

_Nota de autor: Seriamente, necesite pañuelos. Me base en una persona muy cercana a mí en el momento que Emilia abraza a Abril. Mi sobrina tiene la misma edad de Abril y prácticamente la misma descripción física. Y me puse en la situación y mis emociones se descontrolaron. Por eso espero que les pareciera real, espero que les gustara. _

_Dejen sus reviews aquí abajo con sus opiniones y sugerencias. _


	15. Chapter 14

_Nota de autor: Lo siento por la ausencia, pero no he tenido tiempo entre estudiar y ahora trabajar, no me queda tiempo de nada, al menos 2 horas al día para estudiar y eso me tiene muy tensa, así que ahora actualizaré todo lo que debe ser actualizado. Pero la espera de los próximos capítulos vale la pena, lo prometo. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

La tristeza era todo lo que la mantenía, era todo por lo cual seguía caminando, la noche cayó más rápido de lo planeado. Pero aún quería mantenerse, debía seguir caminando, no había rumbo, solo un lugar del cual escapar. Ella sabía que en algún punto Daryl vendría por ella, era inevitable, pero todo lo que podía hacer era alejarse de todo y seguir su camino a ningún lado. Los bosques se hacían más difíciles de caminar, no había ningún tipo de iluminación natural, Emilia a regaña dientes prendió la linterna que llevaba con ella, podría llamar cualquier tipo de atención hacia ella si alguien la veía. Pero aún así debía avanzar más, cuando llegará a algún lugar estable podría descansar, quizás trepar algún árbol, para no correr el riesgo inminente de ser encontrada por caminantes.

La noche estaba extrañamente fría, estaba volviéndose otoño ahora. Emilia camino por el bosque por algo más de 15 minutos, pero algo llamo su atención, por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver movimiento en lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña de leña, estas siempre estaban unas millas más lejos de las granjas. Podría ser algún caminante, pero de alguna manera u otra se ocuparía de lo que hubiera. Saco su machete de su espalda y lo mantuvo en su frente mientras daba pasos seguros hacia la pequeña casita, una mano sosteniendo el machete y la otra iluminando su camino. Las hojas se quebrajaban en sus botas. Llego al pequeño lugar, no había ningún tipo de sonido, no habían gruñidos, ni respiraciones entre cortadas, solo silencio. Era extraño, ella juraba que vio movimiento. Era muy tarde para examinar el área, volvería en la mañana. A medio darse vuelta, el sonido de lo que parecía una lata, la hizo mirar devuelta a la pequeña casa de madera. No había más sonidos, tampoco algún registro de caminantes.

Emilia tenía un nudo en la garganta, pensando el cualquier otro tipo de peligro, a veces era difícil de olvidar que las personas también pueden hacer daño, mucho más de lo que podrían hacer los caminantes. Estaba cerca de la puerta y decidió poner su oreja en ella para ver si podía escuchar algo. Pequeñas respiraciones, pero por el pánico Emilia no pudo deducir si eran de alguien más o de ella. Dio unos pasos más atrás, dejo la linterna en el piso apuntando hacia la entrada, el machete estaba listo para atacar y una de sus manos fue a la manilla de la puerta, respiro profundamente y con un movimientos la abrió, el machete estaba a punto de hacer contacto cuando escucho un pequeño grito.

El machete cayó al piso, Emilia intento pestañar por que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su garganta estaba despejándose, una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo derecho, era imposible, quizás una visión. La pequeña visión lleno la puerta, estaba de pie ahora. Emilia se agacho para tomar la linterna y poder ver mejor. Era real…. Era….

"Oh por dios" Dijo Emilia mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl no pudo dormir y tampoco lo quería hacer, la pequeña ilusión de verla volver lo mantenía despierto. Pero el sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. No sabía por qué se sentía así, nunca dijeron o pactaron nada, solo se besaron algunas veces. Bueno ella lo beso él se quedó como un estúpido intentando mantenerse bajo control. Ahora sus palabras volvían a él, no era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría, siempre quienes mostraban algún tipo de afecto hacia él lo dejaban. No quería nada que ver con nadie, primero fue el funeral, luego Hershel, que Lori se accidentará, luego el chico. Este grupo estaba yéndose a la mierda y lo único que podía hacerlo reconsiderar su estadía no estaba, no sabía dónde estaba, al parecer ella puso especial cuidado en no dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Él día fue difícil, las cosas no parecían mejorar. Estaba intentando mantenerse ocupado haciendo flechas, su mente no paraba de vagar en el que podría pasar o el sería de ella, pero era mejor así, mantenerse ahí, si ella no quería ser encontrada, entonces él no lo haría la dejaría ir. Daryl quería convencerse con esa razón, pero él sabía que el miedo de encontrar su cuerpo sin vida o encontrarla como una de esas cosas lo hacían mantenerse alejado de los bosques. El solo pensamiento hizo que su piel se erizara. Escucho pequeños pasos y sabía muy bien a quienes pertenecían, eran igual de ligeros y calmados que los de Emilia, pero no era ella.

"Ella está afuera, ella tiene que estar cerca. ¿Por qué aún no has salido a buscarla?" Daryl ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de voltear.

"Esa perra estúpida se fue y no quiere volver" Por fin miro a Carol, su rostro lleno de ira. Pero era consigo mismo, por no hacer lo posible por mantenerla ahí a su lado.

"¿Qué?" Carol estaba observándolo, su expresión era dura igual que el día en que se enteró que habían dejado a Merle en Atlanta. No podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez Daryl sintió algo verdadero por ella. Pero era así, él estaba herido. Herido que no fue con él con quien se fue y que ni siquiera le digiera adiós.

"Ella se fue, no sé qué es tan difícil de entender" Respondió gruñendo mientras seguía trabajando en las flechas. La amargura que tomaba su voz lo consumía, no podía hacer nada por cambiarla. Pero el sabía si Emilia lo llegaba a escuchar hablando así lo odiaría. Una parte de Daryl sentía que él fue la razón por la que se fue. Eran demasiados pensamientos y demasiadas opiniones, por eso las lidiaba como lo hacía siempre, se ponía del peor humar y se aislaba.

"Tú no puedes estar diciendo esto" Le dijo Carol tomando su hombro y forzándolo a darse la vuelta. "No puedes hablar de ella como si fuera una cosa, algo que vino y se fue. Daryl ella tiene sentimientos verdaderos por ti, que es tan difícil de entender" A este punto la voz de Carol no era calmada. "Si, ella hizo esto, pero es estúpido, ni tú, ni yo podemos perder más personas. O quieres sentirte igual que el día en que no encontraron a Merle. Porque si lo haces, recuerda quien estuvo contigo" Daryl boto el cuchillo y el pedazo de madera, listo para atacar y decir algo devuelta, pero Carol ya estaba caminando devuelta hacia el campamento.

"¡Mierda!" Grito Daryl. El sabía que todo era cierto, ella sentía cosas, él se sentía como la vez que no encontraron a Merle y lo peor era que ella había estado con él en esos momentos. Empezó a patear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero nada pareciera calmar la rabia que sentía.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Sofía de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de Emilia, enterrando su rostro el estómago de la chica, Emilia estaba en shock aún, pero sus brazos protectoramente la sostenían cerca de ella, estaban abrazándose fuertemente. Sofía había empezado a sollozar fuertemente. Emilia se separó un poco para arrodillarse en frente de ella.

"Hey….." Sofía seguía sollozando, intentando enterrar su pequeño rostro en el cuello de Emilia. "Hey escúchame, estoy aquí. Tienes que mantener silencio no queremos llamar su atención, está bien" Emilia sostenía el rostro de Sofía entre sus manos, con sus pulgares secaba los rastros de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

"Estaba tan asustada" Intentaba decir Sofía entre pequeños sollozos.

"Shhhhh, está bien" Emilia la sostenía fuertemente contra ella. "Debemos entrar, hace mucho frio" Emilia se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los pequeños hombros de la niña, su ropas estaban desgastadas. Emilia se puso de pie y tomo su pequeña mano en la de ella, tomo el machete del piso y entraron al cobertizo. Sofía parecía haber estado hace mucho en este lugar, habían algunas cosas que parecían ser viejos envases de comida y unas botella extrañamente familiares. Sofía estaba sentada en el piso. Emilia se sacó la mochila y la puso al medio de ellas, empezó a sacar algunas cosas que traía para poder comer y botellas de agua, se las paso a Sofía quien las devoró de inmediato. "Fuiste a la autopista" Sofía asintió.

"Decía que volverían, pero no lo hicieron" Emilia sentía culpabilidad, después de todo se despreocuparon por ella, algunos la dieron por muerta.

"Lo siento cariño, lo siento tanto, es solo pasamos por tanto, pero ahora estamos en un lugar" La voz de Emilia se tornaba sombría. "Una granja, pero ocurrieron unas cosas y decidí irme" Sofía la miro con grandes ojos.

"¿Por qué?" La niña parecía casi herida.

"Son solo cosas, ahora como y descansa. Mañana te llevaré con tu mamá, ella te extraña demasiado, todos lo hacemos" Sofía asintió, antes de poder hacer algo más Sofía se arropo más en su chaqueta. Y se puso en el regazo de Emilia. Enterró su pequeño rostro en el cuello de Emilia, dejando un suspiro. Emilia no pudo detener las lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro. Era extraño, quizás era esta una manera de enmendar su camino. O quizás era la demostración de lo frágil que es perder algo que quieres, ella se alejó de Daryl, sabiendo que el sentía algo. Ahora cuando volviera no sabía si él podría perdonarla.

_Dejen sus reviews aquí abajo con sus opiniones o sugerencias. _


	16. Chapter 15

_Nota de autor: Siento la demora chicas, seriamente lo hago, he estado en pruebas y después una emergencia familiar y estuve la mayoría de la semana concentrada en eso, ahora por fin mi cerebro y mi cuerpo tienen un break. Pero habrá recompensa ya que estaré actualizando en la semana y no sé si se han dado cuenta estamos llegando casi al final, pero no se preocupen tendrán una 3° temporada de Hechos de Cicatrices, aunque me tomaré un pequeño descanso entre ambas, pero seguiré escribiendo mi fic de Connor. También, no sé si recuerdan mi One-Shot de Norman, pero estaba pensando ampliarlo a una historia completa, ya tengo un plot, así que si gustan lo podemos hacer posible._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

Daryl siguió pateando las cosas que estaban en su camino, enojado con todo y todos, pero más consigo mismo, la idea de que la última persona por la que pelearía, se fue sin dejar rastros lo enloquecía. No sabía en que dirección se dirigía, pero eso no detenía a sus piernas. Todo lo que podía hacer era alejarse, de los recuerdos, las memorias y los ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

"¡Daryl!" Le gritaron, él sabía que era Rick, pero por ningún motivo lo detendría. "¡Daryl!" Le grito esta vez, empezó a escuchar como sus pies avanzaban hacia donde estaba.

"¿Qué quieres?" Daryl dijo enojado, no quería sonar exactamente así, pero era una manera de ocultar las emociones que sentía ahora.

"Te necesitamos…." Rick le contó, como iban a dejar a Randall, pero luego se enteraron que el sabia donde estaban y con quienes estaban, como conocía a los Greene. La mejor decisión que pudieron hacer fue traerlo devuelta y ver que harían con él, no podían dejarlo irse ya que podría volver con su grupo. Daryl camino hacia su lado del campamento recogiendo necesarios, quizás podría aliviar un poco de la tensión.

Entre al granero, el chico tenía una bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza, al cerrar la puerta de inmediato subió la cabeza.

"Ayuda…. Por favor, no haga esto, por favor" Daryl dejo su ballesta descansar en una tabla cercana, tomo el cuchillo de su bolsillo, saco el saco de la cabeza del chico, en verdad se veía joven, como Glenn, Maggie o Emilia, a veces a Daryl se le olvidaba que Emilia era verdaderamente joven, la manera en que se movía a través del campamento y como se enfrentaba a las cosas más difíciles la hacían parecer una adulta, al saber su edad Daryl se sentía algo pervertido por sentir una leve atracción hacia ella. Eso fue hasta que ella forzó sus labios en los de él. Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar eso, al menos por mientras estuviera acá el averiguaría lo que pudiera del chico, sin importar que pasaría.

"Vas a empezar a decir todo lo que pregunte" Daryl estaba de pie delante de él.

"JO-DE-TE" Randall dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el puño de Daryl hizo contacto con su rostro, haciéndolo caer de la silla.

"Mejor cambias la actitud niñito antes que mis puños tomen el control" Daryl estaba levantando a Randall por su camiseta. "No importa cuánto grites o llores, nadie, pero nadie vendrá por ti" Lo sentó de nuevo en la silla.

"Ya les dije" El chico intentaba respirar.

"No has dicho ninguna mierda"

"Apenas conocía a esos tipos, los conocí en la carretera"

"¿Cuántos son en tu grupo?" Él dijo tipos, y eso hizo a Daryl llegar a la realización de que Emilia estaba sola en los bosques con un grupo de hombres, haciendo dios sabe qué. Randall se rehusaba a hablar, Daryl saco su cuchillo.

"No, no, no, no, vamos hombre" Randall lo miraba con los ojos llenos de miedo. Daryl rápidamente movió el cuchillo centímetros de su pierna, dando en un pedazo de madera de la silla.

"¡¿Cuántos!?" Su voz subiendo de tono.

"3…..30… hombres"

"¿Dónde?" Pregunto, so voz volviendo a su tono normal. Pero no fue totalmente amable, su manos fue a la venda sobre la herida que Hershel curo, con un solo movimiento la arranco, el grito de Randall esparciéndose por todo el granero.

"No lo sé, lo juro" Randall ya no podía contener el miedo y dolor. "Nunca nos quedamos más de una noche en un lugar".

"¿Explotando?" Daryl tenía el cuchillo sobre la herida. "Buscando en el vecindario un lugar para poder quedarse…. Hacer de las suyas ¿UH? Pero alguna vez te has sacado una costra, no te preocupes empezare muy despacio para que lo sientas, pero al final estará completamente fuera….."

"Está bien, está bien" El cuchillo aún cerca de la herida "Tenían, armas…. Artillería pesada…. Yo no hice nada lo juro, ellos tenían hombres y mujeres, niños… Pensé que tendría una mejor oportunidad. Pero salimos a buscar, solo los hombres, una noche encontramos este pequeño campamento y había un padre y sus dos hijas adolescente, muy lindas…. Ellos lo hicieron ver, no lo mataron…. Solo…. Lo hicieron ver…." Daryl estaba por sacarle la cabeza al chico, Emilia estaba afuera con unos violadores, unos sucios y pervertidos hijos de perra, que podrían hacer cualquier cosa, la rabia de Daryl se aumentó, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en Emilia, su cabeza pulsaba con la sola idea de ella así, como podría vivir ese infierno nuevamente, el sabia por la historia de que le conto a Dale lo que le había pasado, pasar por lo mismo 2 veces…. Daryl le enterró el cuchillo en la pierna.

"Escúchame pedazo de mierda, me dirás donde están esos putos y luego de que me encargue de ellos te matare con mis propias manos. Nadie le hará daño a mi mujer, me escuchas, no tocaran lo que es mío" Saco el cuchillo y salió del granero, mañana por la mañana tendría la dirección, Ya debían tener a Emilia y él no estaba seguro si la podría salvar…

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

La mañana llego, los pequeños rayos de luz que podían entrar por algunos agujeros iluminaban poco a poco la pequeña cabaña, la espalda de Emilia estaba contra un montón de leña, Sofía estaba en su regazo, su pequeño rostro en su pecho, respirando despacio, la mano de Emilia, fue hacia el pequeño rostro, con movimientos delicados movió unos cabellos de su cara, su rostro estaba tan pacifico, unos círculos negros debajo de sus ojos, le recordaban hace cuanto esta niña no ha descansado de verdad, pobre, pensaba Emilia. Pero ella es fuerte, pudo sobrevivir a todo, como ella, esta chica le recordaba tanto a ella, era increíble la manera que podía hacer su corazón crecer ante un extraño sentimiento uno que nunca creyó llegar a tener. Maternidad, el saber que alguien frágil depende de ti, el sentir la necesidad de pelear contra todo y todos para mantenerlos sanos y salvos. Las pequeñas pestañas comenzaron a parpadear, sus ojos se abrieron.

"Necesitamos partir ahora, aprovecharemos la luz del día, está entrando otoño y los días se hacen más cortos" Emilia estaba tomando una botella, saco la tapa y le dio a Sofía para que bebiera.

"Quiero ver a mi mamá" Sofía la miraba con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

"Y lo harás" Sofía comenzó a ponerse de pie, Emilia lo hizo también, juntas comenzaron a organizar todo lo que se podía empacar. Debían moverse rápido, la mente de Emilia estaba tan concentrada en otras cosas que la idea de enfrentar a Daryl se hacía cada vez más lejana, no era simplemente él, eran los otros, este grupo se había vuelto su familia y ahora ella debía ser la hija prodiga.

Caminaron en las mismas direcciones que Emilia tomo, llevaban mucho tiempo y Sofía empezaba a sentirse cansada, el paisaje se volvía esperanzador, la cerca blanca que demarcaba el límite de la granja, Emilia estaba atenta a los alrededores pero no habían visto nada, Sofía comenzó a correr hasta que hizo contacto con la cerca.

"¿Es aquí?" Su pequeño rostro lleno de ilusión.

"Si, pero déjame ir primero, quédate cerca mío" Emilia ayudo a pasar a Sofía, para luego pasar ella. Comenzaron a caminar, pasando lo establos, Emilia delante con una manos detrás de ella sosteniendo a Sofía. La niña estaba inquieta, ahí fue cuando el campamento entro en su alcance de vista. Todos estaban haciendo las labores del día, algo tensos.

Dale estaba haciendo guardia sobre la RV, fue cuando dos pequeñas figuras entraron el su rango de vista. Uso sus binoculares, se podían ver claramente, una pequeña figura con cabellos claro, tenía una chaqueta que parecía ser muy grande para ella, estaba caminando detrás de una mujer, figura pequeña y delgada, su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos. Era…

"¡Hey!" Grito Dale, todo el campamento miro con miedo, pensando en el riesgo inminente de algún caminante, pero Dale de inmediato sonrió. Rick vino al lado de la Rv, mientras Dale bajaba de la RV, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Glenn ya estaba a su otro lado. Pero Dale no dio respuestas, solo comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible con una sonrisa en su rostro, en el poco tiempo Emilia se había convertido en su hija, le recordaba tanto a Norma cuando la conoció.

"¿Dale, que es?" Rick empezó a avanzar con él, pero mientras más se acercaban lo pudo ver, las figuras que veía eran claramente, Sofía y Emilia. El resto del campamento comenzó a avanzar con ellos también. Glenn iba casi corriendo y cuando por fin tuvo contacto con Emilia, la tomo en sus brazos y la dio vueltas en el aire. Luego vino Dale a su lado, la tomo en sus brazos fuertemente.

"No, mi niña…." La voz de Carol se quebrajo, corrió rápidamente hacia a todos, de inmediatamente cayendo de rodillas enfrente de la niña, se dieron un abrazo fuerte ambas llorando. Los rostros se iluminaron, quizás esto era lo que necesitaban, eso traería nuevas esperanzas.

¿O no?


	17. Chapter 16

_Nota de autor: Día libre! En mi país es el día del trabajador así que día libre para actualizar y comenzar con You're My Wonderwall, creo que esperare un poco para poder estrenarla, porque debo actualizar y ya con 2 fics me siento como presionada, pero les juro que la espera valdrá, haré una fic de Norman nunca antes vista. Y como saben planeo hacer la de Scud y quizás una de Travis, me siento muy animada. Y darle gracias a todas las señoritas que mantienen esta historia viva, sin ustedes no soy nada. Así que gracias. Abrazos cibernéticos :D_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Todo el campamento empezaba a dar sus bienvenidas, Carol no soltaba a su hija por nada, la niña ya se había calmado en sus brazos. Emilia se sintió abrumada por como la recibieron, esperaba muchas personas dándole alguna lección por haberse escapado así, pero ella necesitaba su espacio, después de vivir algo así era necesario mantener su distancia, aún sentía la muerte de Abril, siempre lo haría, pero poder encontrar a Sofía curo algo del dolor, le demostró que podía salvar a alguien que era capaz de eso y más. Ellos igualmente eran familia, la que perdió o la que nunca tuvo, pero eran familia, estaban ahí para ella y ella estaba para ellos. Buscando a sus alrededores buscando a Daryl, pero parecía no aparecer por ningún lado.

"Debes saber, que lo que hiciste lo hirió" La voz cálida de Dale vino por su lado. "No necesitas que Daryl lo diga, lo vi, lo vimos todos, era igual al Daryl que había cuando Merle estaba cerca" Emilia suspiro mirando al horizonte.

"Nunca quise irme sin decirle, pero, no podía…. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sin decirle que….."

"Lo amas" Dale sabia como era, amar no significaba darse besos, tomarse manos y decirse cosas lindas al oído. Amar era dar la vida por el otro, querer que estén bien sin importar que estas mal. Amar era lo lindo y lo feo, ellos vivieron el amor desde el lado malo.

"No sé cómo, pero es, solo lo siento. Creo que debo ir a buscarlo" Dale la detuvo, hoy verían el destino del chico. Daryl ya estaba encargándose de eso.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW D

Rick era el único que conocía del plan de Daryl y Daryl era el único que conocía del plan de Rick. Lo habían conversado la noche anterior al conocer las actividades que llevaba a cabo el grupo del chico. Rick no lo podía mantener ahí y tampoco lo podían dejar libre, además del miedo inminente que mostro Daryl al conocer esto y el saber que Emilia podía estar en manos de esos tipos. Pero cuando la vio llegar al campamento de inmediato tenía que detener a Daryl, ya no podían arriesgar más vidas. Luego de ver la conmoción Rick se hizo su camino hacia el granero, silenciosamente entro, la voz de Daryl agitada se podía escuchar de fondo en conjunto con los gritos del chico.

"¿A cuántas millas?" Pregunto la voz agitada de Daryl, hubo silencio, el sonido de un golpe invadió el espacio vacío. "¿Dime?" Grito Daryl.

"Daryl" Daryl le dio un último golpe antes de voltearse, Rick señalizo con su cabeza hacia afuera. Daryl le dio una última mirada a Randall, su rostro hinchado y sangriento, pero él no se arrepentía de nada. Comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera, Rick lo llevo al extremo contrario del campamento, poniendo su manos sobre su hombro, parecía ser una señal de apoyo. "Ella volvió, llego con Sofía. Aún no le puedo hablar bien, pero necesito decirte que puedes terminar esto. Ella está aquí"

Daryl no podía contener lo que sentía, era extraño, él quería correr tomarla en sus brazos y poder sostenerla. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era asentir, no sabía las razones verdaderas del por qué se fue, los primeros pensamientos que lo llenaron fueron culpa, después comprensión y finalmente soledad. Saber que ella estaba ahí a solo unos metros, ponía su cabeza ligera y su cuerpo extraño.

"Aún no podemos dejarlo así. Sabemos lo que hizo debemos actuar" Daryl intento argumentar.

"Lo sé, pero es una decisión que todos tomaremos" Daryl se estaba sintiendo exasperado, ahí fue cuando Dale apareció por su derecha.

"Necesito tener una palabra con Daryl, a solas, si es que se puede" Rick asintió y se hizo su camino hacia el campamento. Daryl intentaba mirar por su hombro, Dale sonrió.

"Ella está en la casa, Maggie les está haciendo algo de comer, no te preocupes. Pero no vengo a hablar exactamente de eso"

"Quieres hablar del chico. Tomé mi decisión, el grupo está roto y salvarlo no nos hará más cercanos" La mirada de Daryl intensa sobre Dale.

"Actúas como si lo que pasará no te importara" Dale devolvía su mirada.

"Es por qué no lo hago"

"¿Qué crees que opinaría Emilia? ¿Qué crees que diría ella de lo que estas y estuviste haciendo?"

"No necesito que me analices. Además si hubieras escuchado lo que dijo ese chico, pensarías lo mismo que yo" Dale lo miro, su rostro lleno de preguntas "Al parecer el grupo del chico eran 30 tipos, armados. Atacaron a un padre, violaron a sus dos hijas. Sigues pensando que deberíamos mantenerlo vivo, quieres que ella pase por lo mismo de nuevo. Quieres dejar irse a alguien que puede hacerle daño. Yo no lo quiero, me vale mejor muerto que vivo" Dale no podía encontrar las palabras.

"¿Cómo es que…"

"Los escuche, esa vez que corrió hacia la R.V. Quería disculparme, pero escuche todo. Cuando él me dijo lo que hicieron perdí la cabeza, ella estaba afuera sola con unos hombres así.."

"Pero ahora está aquí, sana y salva"

"No por mucho si lo dejamos ir, puede volver con su grupo, conoce a Maggie, la granja, conoce algunos de nuestros rostros. Si te preocuparas tanto como dices, pensarías igual que yo" Daryl empezó a caminar, alejándose de él, decir esas palabras era más difícil de lo que espero.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW D

El grupo se iba a reunir en la casa para discutir el futuro de Randall, Maggie con Glenn le explicaron la situación a Emilia, Maggie incluso trajo su antiguo anuario para mostrarle quien era, no pudo entender como el llego a eso. Glenn miraba atento la fotografía de Maggie.

"Creo que si hubiéramos ido a la escuela juntos, no me hubieras notado" Dijo fue algo agridulce, quizás nadie se hubiera conocido si no hubieran llegado a este extremo. Maggie tomo con una mano su rostro. Lo beso, Emilia sonrió para sí misma, por fin alguien encontraba eso que tanto se buscaba.

"Ya no estamos en la escuela" Respondió Maggie sonriéndole a través de ojos llenos de amor. Su mente fue a Daryl, quizás nunca lo hubiera mirado, bueno si, lo encontraría atractivo, pero solo sería algo de distancia. Las cosas serían distintas, pero él estaba ahí y ella no sabía aún si la perdonaría.

La sala de la casa comenzó a llenarse de gente, Emilia sabía que votaría, pero lo que no sabía era lo que realmente se ocultaba detrás de él. Todos entraban menos Daryl, se volvió ansiosa, sería la primera vez que lo vería desde ese fatídico día. Sonó la puerta y Emilia levantó la cabeza desde su lugar en el sillón entre Glenn y Maggie. La figura brusca de Daryl lleno la entrada, Emilia sin pensarlo se puso de pie, sus ojos conectados con los de él. Se observaron por unos segundos hasta que él bajo la mirada y se posiciono a las espaldas de todos, al fondo. Emilia bajo la mirada. Él la odiaba y no había manera de cambiarlo. Alguien tomo su mano, era Maggie le dio un tirón mientras Emilia comenzaba a sentarse de nuevo.

"¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Solo votamos?" Pregunto Emilia con su cabeza baja, el corazón de Daryl se puso al máximo al escuchar su pequeña voz, sonaba más rasposa que antes, pero aún guardaba la tonalidad dulce de siempre.

"Bueno, veremos lo que opina cada uno, luego discutiremos las opciones" Rick mantuvo su voz firme.

"Como lo veo hay una sola manera de hacerlo…." Shane comenzó.

"Matándolo, ¿Verdad?" Dale lo corto, observando todos los rostros. "Por qué preocuparnos en votar, si ya sabemos lo que harán"

"Dale por favor, yo creo que es un peligro y solo se mitad de lo que el confesó" Emilia dijo, manteniendo su cabeza baja.

"Yo no quería tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero…. Él mismo le confesó a Daryl, que pertenece a un grupo más grande, completamente armados. Además, atacaron un campamento. Atacaron a las hijas de un hombre, lo hicieron ver. No digo esto para que cambien su voto, lo digo para que sepamos con lo que estamos lidiando. No es solo un niño, es él y su grupo de hombres, que no dudaron un segundo en hacerle daño a alguien" La voz de Rick estaba elevada, Emilia tenía su cabeza alta ahora, escuchar lo que les paso, era imposible ignorarlo, asco empezó a crecer en su garganta. No lo podía contener. Puso su mano sobre su boca, pero no lo podía contener, salió corriendo de la habitación, hacia el baño de la casa. Alcanzo a llegar por poco y comenzó a vomitar, era como cuando tenía esas pesadillas. Las manos sobre ella, el sudor que caía, los gritos el llanto, el asco, la ira, el dolor, la soledad…. No podía vivir esto de nuevo.

"Shhhhh. Está bien, todo está bien no tienes por qué volver" Maggie intentaba calmarla, Emilia comenzó a llorar, Maggie no sabía bien el por qué, pero por el temblar de la chica, debía ser muy serio.

"Ellos no pueden decidir que se quede, que pasa si vuelve con ellos que pasa si…." No podía terminar la oración. De a poco comenzó a levantarse, su cabeza se sentía golpeada, su cuerpo tembloroso. Maggie intento protestar para que regrese , pero no escucho. Se hizo su camino hacia la sala nuevamente. Todos estaban peleando y subiendo las voces.

"Deténganse, suficiente" Emilia apenas podía formular palabras, pero intento mantener su posición a como dé lugar. "No podemos dejar que este aquí, dios tenemos niños…"

"Aún no sabemos si es capaz de….." Dale comenzó.

"Quieres esperar hasta que lo haga para saber, quieres ser el padre que tuvo que ver a sus niñas siendo abusadas para empezar a creer que hay gente mala en este mundo. Yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo, ya una vez confié, si deciden que se quede bien, pero yo estoy fuera" Emilia se hizo su camino hacia la salida, abrió la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento. Pero no podía lidiar con todos ahora, comenzó a ir más lejos y más lejos, la tienda de Daryl estaba a uno centímetros de ella, ahí se dejó caer, llorando, suavemente.


	18. Chapter 17

_Nota de autor: Capítulo anterior se me olvido pedir reviews, las necesito además ahora nos acercamos al final :c pero empezaré la fic You're My Wonderwall. Espero disfruten este capítulo. Doy una disculpa por avanzado, necesitaba hacer esto. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW D

Daryl salió después de ella, no sabía el por qué, pero solo seguía avanzando hacia el campamento. Cuando llego al centro no la pudo encontrar en ningún lado, comenzó a sentir pánico, era imposible que de nuevo corriera así. Siguió caminando intentando buscar en el área abierta alguna señal de ella. Casi llegando al extremo del campamento su corazón comenzó a palpitar normalmente. Unos cabellos castaños al viento. Cabeza baja, pequeña figura en el frio suelo, abrazándose. Daryl comenzó a avanzar lentamente, como cuando cazaba, intentando no aullar la presa. Emilia estaba rígida cuando escucho los familiares pasos, algún momento debería enfrentarlo.

"No puedo volver ahí….." Emilia dijo, mientras miraba fijamente hacia el bosque. Daryl se detuvo de inmediato, no sabía cómo reaccionar. "Lo quiero muerto….. Pero tengo miedo de volverme inhumana" Daryl quería lo mismo, pero no se preocupaba tanto de lo que los demás pensaran, él solo la quería a salvo, sin importar el cómo.

"También lo quiero muerto" Daryl dijo simplemente, mirando el mismo punto fijo que ella observaba.

"¿Es verdad…?" Emilia se dio media vuelta para ver su expresión, era como una piedra como siempre era.

"Uh" Daryl sabía a lo que se refería, pero no necesitaba aumentar su pánico.

"Lo que confeso…. ¿Es verdad?" Emilia necesitaba saberlo, de nuevo sentía asco, pero intento controlarlo.

"No importa, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Rick" Daryl empezó a avanzar de nuevo, llego hacia el frente de ella.

"Si importa. Me importa" Emilia miraba hacia abajo, Daryl se puso en cuclillas, con una delicadeza desconocida tomo su mentón entre su pulgar e índice, la levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Por lo que te paso. Te importa por eso, pero no necesitas recordar" Emilia de inmediato corrió su cara y se puso de pie. Acaso Dale le había…..

"¿Quién te dijo? ¿Fue Dale?" Demando, sin poder observarlo fijamente.

"Lo escuche" Emilia comenzó a abrir la boca pero el la corto. "Esa noche que me viste a Carol y a mí, fui a la R.V. no quería escuchar, pero, cuando comenzaste a hablar…."

"Mierda…." Emilia comenzaba a avanzar lejos de él, su propia vergüenza cayendo en sus hombros. Ahora él siempre la miraría diferente, con pena o lastima como los demás.

"Emilia, por favor no te alejes" 'Acaso estaba rogando' Emilia se dio media vuelta, él estaba de pie. Ella comenzó a caminar de vuelta, se posiciono en su frente. Pero su mirada fue a sus nudillos. Estaban heridos, rojos con sangre, una desconocida.

"¿Tienes agua y un trapo?" Daryl asintió, fue hacia su tienda sacando los implementos sin saber lo que haría. Ella aún estaba de pie, se los entrego. "Siéntate" Daryl la miro con un signo de pregunta en su rostro, ella solo levanto una ceja. Hizo como le pidió, ella se arrodillo enfrente de él. Mojo un poco el trapo y tomo su mano derecha en la de ella. Al principio él quería alejarla, moverla, hacer algo, pero su delicado toque lo tranquilizo. Comenzó a limpiar los nudillos de la sangre, para luego acariciar cada uno. Daryl observaba hacia abajo, como sus pequeñas manos se movían, sobre las suyas, Emilia no podía levantar la mirada. Quizás era tiempo de hablarlo, decirlo, dejarlo claro y atrás.

"Yo… Ellos me hirieron… Me hicieron mucho daño" La última parte sonó un poco más fuerte que un susurro. "Me violaron….. Yo los conocía, sabía sus nombres, quien tenía familia…. Pero no les importo… Y lo hicieron" La mano de Daryl se volvía un puño. Pero ella abrió su mano, la puso sobre su palma y comenzó a limpiar de nuevo.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Era estúpido y Daryl quería golpearse por preguntar algo así.

"Un poco, según el psicólogo, mi cuerpo debe haber entrado en shock, perdí la conciencia algunos momentos…. Pero recuerdo algunas cosas" Emilia levanto la mirada, una sola lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Daryl alejo su mano de la de ella, la levanto hacia su rostro y limpió el camino que la lagrima dejo. "Después de eso, me dejaron ahí, hicieron algunos cortes, para que muriera, pero unas personas me ayudaron, no querían problemas así que me dejaron a mi suerte. Mi padre me busco y me trasladaron y lo demás no vale la pena recordar o mencionar"

"¿Cómo puedes… Hablar de eso?" Daryl la miraba atento, él había tenido sus problemas también, pero los de él aún parecían no querer curarse.

"Mi padre gasto un montón de dinero, en terapia, psicólogos, psiquiatras y otras cosas que debían traerme a la normalidad…." Emilia volvió su mirada, sus ojos siempre llenos de rabia ahora parecían compasivos. "No me mires así, odio cuando me miran así" Emilia retiro sus manos de su trabajo.

"Emilia…. Desde ahora en adelante, no tienes que mencionar esto, nunca a nadie. Nunca nadie te tocará un pelo, estás conmigo y protejo lo que es mío" Daryl tenía sus manos hechas puños. Emilia miro en sus ojos, azules como el cielo después de una noche de lluvia. Sus manos tomaron vida propia y avanzaron hacia sus mejillas, jugo con los cabellos mientras llegaba hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Daryl abrió sus puños, sus manos fueron a sus caderas, no podía detenerse. El primer toque de sus labios fue dulce. Lento, apasionado. No buscaban poder, solo sentir las palabras y promesas. Daryl succionaba el labio inferior de Emilia en su boca, Emilia abrió su boca para darle acceso. La lengua de Daryl recorrió toda su boca, Emilia respondía cada movimiento con uno de ella. Su relación se basaba en esto, las palabras eran innecesarias. El sonido de un carraspeo sonó detrás de ellos. Se separaron, Rick estaba a centímetros de ellos, su cara llena de tensión.

"Lo vamos a hacer, en el mismo granero. Prepárate" Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Espérame en la R.V. cuando termine te iré a buscar" Daryl le dijo a Emilia, sus labios rozando cuando habló. Emilia se acercó y le dio un beso de boca cerrada sobre sus labios y lo dejo ir. Comenzó a caminar. Hacia la dirección que Rick se había ido. Emilia necesitaba hablar con Dale, conversar de alguna manera, el hombre se había convertido en un padre para ella.

Comenzó a recorrer el campamento. Todos estaban expectantes…

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW D

Daryl caminaba hacia el campamento, se sentía vacío. No sabía cómo Emilia reaccionaria cuando supiera que no lo pudieron hacer. Ella lo quería tan muerto como él, pero fue la decisión de Rick.

Llego hacia la R.V. para encontrarla vacía, fue hacia donde estaban todos. Rick estaba informando como serían las cosas. Estaba buscando entre todos, pero no estaba tampoco.

"¿Han visto a Emilia?" Daryl sonaba asustado, no quería perderla. Que pasaba si de nuevo se había ido, si algo le había pasado, si se había perdido.

"Fue buscando a Dale" Glenn respondió.

Daryl estaba por darse la vuelta cuando un grito cortó el silencio de la noche. Fue fuerte y temeroso, y era distintivamente femenino.

"No… Emilia" Grito Daryl.

_Nota de autor: Lo siento….. Pero me encanta terminar los capítulos así, lo se soy una desgraciada. Dejen sus reviews aquí abajito con sus opiniones y sugerencias. _


	19. Chapter 18

_Nota de autor: Lo siento por dejar el capítulo así…. Pero ahora verán el desenlace. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWD

"Dale" Emilia entro a la R.V, pero Dale no estaba en ningún lado, al parecer ahí tampoco. Salió y comenzó a caminar por el campamento. Todos estaban tensos, sabían lo que pasaría. "Glenn, ¿Sabes dónde está Dale?" Glenn miro desde su lugar, estaba sentado al lado de Carol.

"Creo que está recorriendo el lado opuesto del campo" Emilia asintió y comenzó caminar hacia allá, estaba alejado del granero. La brisa fría chocaba contra su cuerpo, puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Su mente fue a todo lo que ha pasado en menos de 24 horas, y eso le daba un sentido de seguridad de que las cosas eran siempre más apresuradas cuando se trataba al fin de todo. Podías ir de felicidad a tristeza en 5 segundos y no podías perder ese tiempo sintiéndote mal. Siguió caminando, su mente ahora se llenaba de Daryl, la manera como la podía sostener y hacerla sentir como lo único que importaba. Como ella quería sanar cada cicatriz que cubría su cuerpo y corazón. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Daryl, era tan simple…..

Jadeos resonaron, seguidos de unos gritos ahogados… Comenzó a avanzar en la dirección de los ruidos, no encontraba su cuchillo, pero tenía que ver que era. Llego a un extremo del campamento, el cuerpo de Dale era atacado por un caminante, movía su mandíbula sobre su rostro, su estómago estaba abierto, la sangre cubría el césped y sus ropas. Emilia de inmediato corrió hacia él, dejo salir otro grito ahogado. Emilia corrió al caminante y se puso sobre Dale.

"No, no, no, no…" Unas manos comenzaron a tomarla por detrás, tomaban sus piernas y la hacían deslizarse hacia él. Dejo salir un grito desgarrador. Sabía que llamaría la atención de todos. Siguió intentando pelear, pateando su cabeza, intentando alejarlo. Una figura apareció, todo esto parecía tan familiar, el avanzo rápidamente hacia a ella. Saco la presión que estaba sobre sus piernas, de inmediato Emilia se dio vuelta, Daryl introducía el cuchillo en la cabeza del caminante que de inmediato paro sus movimientos. Daryl lo dejo caer, sacando el cuchillo sangriento. Emilia lo observaba en shock, el de inmediato se arrodillo al frente de ella.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te rasguño?" Emilia sacudió la cabeza no, en respuesta, Daryl tomo su rostro en sus manos y pudo sentir su pulso palpitando fuertemente. Alguien grito detrás de ellos y ahí fue cuando recordaron. Emilia de inmediato dándose vuelta. La mirada de Dale estaba cargada con miedo. Emilia se puso de rodilla al lado de él, tomando su mano, Andrea no paraba de acariciar su cabello.

"Hagan algo, por favor, está sufriendo" Andrea gritaba.

"¡Hershel!" Grito Emilia, la mano de Dale la soltaba cada vez más, pero ella la sostenía, dejando besos en los nudillos. Hershel vino hacia al lado de Emilia, intentando tener cualquier tipo de alcance con la herida. Daryl la tomo entre sus brazos y como una muñeca la levanto. Con un brazo la sostenía, apretándola fuerte contra su lado, con el miedo de dejarla caer. Emilia encontró un lugar entre su hombro y su cuello. Daryl de a poco podía sentir como se humedecía su cuello sus llantos sonando despacio, pero aún así lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera lo único que sonaba en su mente. Daryl sabía que es lo que se debía hacer. Hershel se levantó lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza a Rick, los gritos de Andrea se hacían más agudos, Rick se paró frente a él, su arma lista para dar su tiro de gracia. Pero Daryl, sabía que no podría hacerlo fácilmente, que alguien debía tomar la acción en sus manos. Tomo el brazo de Rick, su otro brazo no perdía su agarre en Emilia. Su mano tomó el arma. Los segundos se detuvieron en el aire.

"Lo siento hermano" El tiro corto el aire, para luego ser seguido por los llantos y gritos. Emilia comenzó a llorar más fuertemente contra él. Rick tomó el arma y Daryl trajo ambos brazos hacia Emilia, la mecía hacia delante y atrás intentando calmarla. Comenzó a caminar hacia su lado del campamento. Las voces cada vez se hacían más lejanas, pero no podía sentir respuesta de Emilia, estaba fría. Cuando por fin llegaron a su tienda, la abrió y despacio la posiciono en la cama. Se dio vuelta a cerrarla…

"No quiero hacer esto….. Perder personas…. No puedo. No puedo perderte también" Daryl quedo a medio camino cerrando la pequeña puerta de la tienda, sus movimientos siendo completamente detenidos por la pequeña voz envuelta en llanto. Dio un suspiro y continúo cerrándola. Al terminar se dio vuelta lentamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, sus labios estaban apretados. Daryl comenzó avanzar hacia ella, se dejó caer a su lado. Emilia lo miraba directo a los ojos. Era increíble la manera en que ella podía hacerlo sentir de distintas maneras al mismo tiempo.

"No vas….." Tomó aire "Emilia, no vas a perderme, no puedo prometerte que no habrán más muertes por qué no lo sabemos, lo único que sé es que debemos sobrevivir, que debo sobrevivir y que debo hacerte sobrevivir" Emilia comenzó a asentir. "Solo quédate…." Daryl nunca pensó que diría esas palabras, el tan solo pedirle, era suficiente, que pasaría si lo rechaza.

"Lo haré" Emilia llevo una de sus manos hacia su cuello, acariciando los cabellos que estaban ahí, debía sentirlo, cerca de ella, necesitaba saber que era real, que él era real. Movió su cabeza rápidamente hacia la de ella y sin advertencia planto sus labios sobre los de él. Las manos de Daryl fueron a su cintura, un lugar que se le había vuelto familiar. Emilia, empezó a recostarse, Daryl siguió sus movimientos, ella lo besaba con rapidez, succionando su lengua dentro de su boca, abrazándolo, mientras su otra mano traía su cara lo más cerca posible de la suya. La respiración de Daryl se hacía cada vez más agitada. Sus bocas se separaron un momento para intentar retomar algunos respiros, Emilia comenzó a besar su cuello, dibujando finas líneas con su lengua. La realidad llegó a Daryl.

"Espera…." Movió una mano hacia el pecho de Emilia y le dio un pequeño empujón. "Emilia, no quiero hacer algo que luego lamentes" Emilia lo miro con confusión, Daryl solo intentaba evitar su rostro. Él no se sentía que era lo suficiente para ella. Emilia tomó su barbilla entre una de sus manos.

"Nunca me arrepentiré de nada, si es contigo" El corazón de Daryl comenzó a latir fuertemente. Emilia lo beso de nuevo, esta vez más lento, pero con más necesidad. Las manos de Daryl tomándola fuertemente. "Solo te necesito" Emilia dijo, sus labios rosando la boca de Daryl. Daryl comenzó a acariciar fuertemente cada rincón del cuerpo de Emilia que siempre quiso conocer. Sus labios se unieron en un beso que ardía de pasión, lujuria y necesidad…..

Los besos se hacían más profundos, las respiraciones más difíciles de tomar, las manos de Emilia fueron a los botones de su camisa, mientras que sus piernas se posicionaban sobre sus caderas. Daryl comenzó a devorar su cuello. Sus labios ardiendo, dejando marcas visibles, dejando una prueba de que lo que harían sería real y que ella era toda suya.

_Nota de autor: Ups lo hice de nuevo…. _


	20. Chapter 19

_Nota de autor: Siento la demora de nuevo, pero les advertí que estaría demorándome más por los estudios, pero hasta ahora puedo decirles que me ha ido bien. Así que gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron buenas vibras. _

_**Dixon Girl: Lo siento, lo siento. Pero espero que esto valga la pena. **_

_**Nibenwen: Necesite mostrar de lo que Emilia estaba hecha y que ella es una peleadora. De ella salió todo el nombre de la fic. Está mujer tiene camino largo por seguir demostrando su fortaleza.**_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWD

"Nunca me arrepentiré de nada, si es contigo" El corazón de Daryl comenzó a latir fuertemente. Emilia lo beso de nuevo, esta vez más lento, pero con más necesidad. Las manos de Daryl tomándola fuertemente. "Solo te necesito" Emilia dijo, sus labios rosando la boca de Daryl. Daryl comenzó a acariciar fuertemente cada rincón del cuerpo de Emilia que siempre quiso conocer. Sus labios se unieron en un beso que ardía de pasión, lujuria y necesidad…..

Los besos se hacían más profundos, las respiraciones más difíciles de tomar, las manos de Emilia fueron a los botones de su camisa, mientras que sus piernas se posicionaban sobre sus caderas. Daryl comenzó a devorar su cuello. Sus labios ardiendo, dejando marcas visibles, dejando una prueba de que lo que harían sería real y que ella era toda suyo.

Las pequeñas manos de Emilia recorrían cada pedazo de piel que se hacía visible, las cicatrices comenzaban a notarse. Daryl se quedó atónito cuando los dedos de Emilia comenzaron a recorrer las cicatrices. Daryl no sabía qué hacer, su instinto lo tomó y saco sus manos de su pecho, con un gruñido enojado la aparto de él.

"No tienes que hacer esto" No podía ni mirarla, Emilia lo movió de encima suyo, se puso lentamente de pie. Daryl no podía evitar sentirse derrotado, pero no era eso lo que buscaba, era mejor que ella se diera cuenta ahora que no valía la pena. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, aun evitando la mirada de Emilia. Escucho movimiento, creyendo que era Emilia yéndose por fin levanto la mirada, no estaba preparado para lo que encontró. Emilia estaba sin camiseta, estaba agachada terminando de sacar sus pantalones, pateándolos los sacó para luego terminar de sacar su brassier.

"Necesito sentir… Que estas aquí, conmigo… Vivo" Su voz era un susurro. Daryl no podía encontrar palabras, la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo lo tomo por sorpresa, ella era más de lo que había pensado, más de lo que creía. Sus hombros delgados, la manera en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros hasta un poco más abajo que sus pechos, solo podía ver la silueta de ellos. Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo, su estómago plano y marcado. Cicatrices de color piel sobresalían, algunas cruzaban su estómago, otras recorrían hasta llegar a su pelvis, Daryl ahí supo que nada era como creía. Ella era más fuerte y capaz que todos, incluso él. Emilia lentamente movió una de sus manos hacia sus hombros recorriendo lentamente el largo de sus brazos, finalmente llegando a sus manos la tomo en una de las suyas. Lentamente la guio hacia su cuerpo, las manos bruscas de Daryl recorriendo las final líneas de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo sentirse, era tanto lo que sentía que las emociones eran inexpresables. Su pequeña manos dejo que recorriera solo el camino.

"Estoy cansada de perder personas…. Necesito sentir si estás aquí, si eres real, solo te necesito… No me niegues eso" Era una súplica, Daryl subió la mirada y vio sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Él solo pudo asentir las palabras se hacían cada vez más inútiles entre ellos. Emilia avanzo hacia él, Daryl se sentó completamente a la orilla del catre, Emilia se posiciono en su regazo, sus rodilla en cada lado de sus caderas sus manos sujetándose de sus hombros, él lentamente recorrió sus manos a lo largo de su espalda, sosteniéndola como si fuera un pedazo de cristal delicado. Las caderas de Emilia comenzaron a moverse en pequeños círculos. Sus labios de nuevo se encontraron, sus labios chocaban, mientras que sus lenguas buscaban la manera de estar más cerca, mas conectados. El deseo de ser uno los controlaba. Daryl movió el cabello de Emilia fuera de su pecho, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda, de inmediato movió su cabeza hacia su cuello, succionando, mordiendo y lentamente jugueteando. La cabeza de Emilia daba vueltas del placer, no sentía miedo, ni asco, solo placer y ganas de tenerlo entre sus manos. De a poco lo comenzó a acostar devuelta en la cama, cuando la espalda de Daryl toco las sabanas, Emilia se posiciono sobre él, su boca recorriendo su cuello, llegando a su pecho, hasta el tatuaje sobre su pectoral izquierdo justo sobre corazón. 'Norma'. Dejo un pequeño beso sobre la tibia piel, su olor distintivo llenaba sus pulmones, era una mezcla de bosques después de la lluvia y un aroma definitivamente masculino, algo que solo Daryl poseía.

El llevo su mano hacia su cuello sosteniéndola firmemente contra su boca, otra sostuvo sus caderas y los dio vuelta rápidamente, las manos frenéticas de Emilia fueron a su cinturón y cierre del pantalón rápidamente, sacándolos. Daryl aparto su boca por un segundo para finalmente sacar la camiseta por sobre su cabeza. Posicionando sus piernas sobre sus caderas, Emilia comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Daryl, el término de sacarlos pateándolos fuera de la cama. Ahora ambos en ropa interior, buscaban poder estar más juntos, se movían a un ritmo rápido, Daryl frotando su erección contra su ya mojada ropa interior. Emilia no podía más con la excitación.

"Daryl, te necesito, dentro mío…" Su voz apenas sonando. Quebradiza y rota de placer. Daryl había hecho esto antes, pero por que ahora parecía tan distinto. Si él sabía que esto era el fin del mundo y que la situación no era conveniente para hacerlo. Pero ella era diferente, él se sentía diferente. Esto sería más que sexo….

Con los dedos de los pies, Emilia comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Daryl, llevándola por sus piernas hasta sus pies, al mismo el enganchaba dos dedos a cada lado de su ropa interior, bajándola rápidamente por sus pálidas piernas. La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco por una de las ventanas, lo suficiente para que Daryl pudiera ver las cicatrices dentro de sus muslos, cuando por fin la ropa interior toco el suelo, el subió lentamente por sus piernas, levanto una y beso la parte de atrás de la rodilla, él nunca había sido tan gentil, siguió recorriendo sus piernas con sus labios, intentando memorizar cada rincón o espacio. Cuando llego al interior de sus muslos, la respiración de Emilia se cortó, el comenzó a besar lentamente cada cicatriz, hasta llegar a la unión de su pierna y pelvis, su subiendo por su estómago dejando pequeños besos mojados sobre la ardiente piel, llegando a sus pechos, tomó uno en su boca, mientras dejaba a sus dedos juguetear con el otro, Emilia no podía aguantar más esta lenta tortura, tomó fuertemente los cabellos de su nuca y los dio vuelta, ahora ella tenía el control, se posiciono sobre su erección y de a poco se fue sentando, el miembro de Daryl entrando lentamente en ella, haciendo que ambos jadearan. Emilia con sus ojos cerrados planto sus manos sobre el pecho de Daryl, las manos de Daryl fueron a su cintura sosteniéndola sobre el por unos momentos, había pasado tanto tiempo para ambos que buscaban saborear la experiencia en cada minuto. De a poco comenzó a subirla de nuevo dejando ver su miembro, Daryl estaba intoxicado con la visión de él enterrándose en lo más profundo de Emilia. Ella con un gemido de nuevo bajo hacia su cuerpo, esta vez recostándose sobre él, trayendo sus labios hacia su boca, sacando la respiración de él, ahogándolo en el dulce sabor de lo que muchos llamaban hacer el amor.

"Daryl te deseo tanto…" Emilia se movía sobre él cada minuto más rápido y más profundo. Daryl la tomaba con fuerza por las caderas. Moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella, estaba en éxtasis total.

"Eres tan hermosa… Dios…. Emilia…." Su voz se volvió un gruñido, ambos intentando tomar bocanadas de aire, el placer creciendo entre ellos, Daryl cada vez la movía más fuerte sobre él. Emilia se levantó de encima de su pecho poniéndose completamente derecha, antes de plantas ambas manos detrás de ella. Daryl mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Sintió cosquillas suaves sobre sus muslos, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Emilia moviéndose sobre él, parte de su cuerpo estaba reclinada hacia atrás, su cabello tocando sus piernas, mientras sus pechos saltaban. "Mierda…." Daryl se sentía en el límite, Emilia estaba cerca también, sus movimientos más bruscos y rápidos agitada moviéndose encima de él, moviendo cada vez más rápido sus caderas, Daryl subía las suyas para introducirse fuertemente dentro de ella, sacando los sonidos más dulces que ha escuchado de Emilia.

"Daryl…Ahhhhh… Me vengo…" Daryl la hacía chocar más rápido. Emilia casi gritando su nombre, Daryl se perdió, su propio orgasmo encontrándolo. Dejo salir algunas groserías, mientras que su voz sin respiración repetía el nombre de Emilia como si fuera una dulce canción.

Emilia cayó sin moverse sobre su pecho, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, intentando recuperar su respiración. Daryl mantenía sus ojos apretados, temiendo que si los abría todo sería un sueño.

La cabeza de Emilia estaba sobre su hombro, sus miembros aún unidos, Emilia comenzó a jugar con los pocos cabellos que encontró sobre su pecho, de nuevo notando el tatuaje de Norma. Se preguntaba quién podría ser, quizás un amor pasado. Otro día le preguntaría, ahora ella estaba cerca de él y el resto del mundo dejo su mente hace mucho, eso era lo mejor que hacía Daryl por ella, hacerla olvidar y no ser olvidada. En sus pequeñas maneras él tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir como la persona que hacia el mundo dar vueltas.

"Tu estás conmigo y yo contigo" Dijo Emilia dulcemente besando su cuello. "Nunca más estaremos solos"

"¿Lo prometes?" Pregunto Daryl, abriendo sus ojos, siempre fue difícil su interacción con los demás, pero con Emilia era distinto, no podía estar apartado aunque quisiera, había algo en ella que lo hacía querer dejar todo. Y después de esta noche el daría su vida por ella.

"Lo prometo" Dijo suavemente Emilia. Daryl puso un brazo sobre sus hombros sosteniéndola hacia él, ella planto su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más calmada. Daryl nunca había hecho esto, el sostener a alguien con el deseo de que el momento fuera eterno. Él sabía que mañana sería el día más difícil que tendrían que enfrentar, Dale era un padre para el grupo, más para Emilia, a ella le sería difícil, pero él estaría a su lado. Sosteniéndola, por lo que le quedaba de vida…..

_Nota de autor: Por fin! Espero les guste, no tengo una vasta experiencia para escribir escenarios de este calibre e intente hacer lo mejor que pude. Lo siento por hacer todo un capítulo de ellos, pero después de todo lo que han pasado, se lo merecen. Así que disfruten no más… _

_Dejen un review con sus opiniones o sugerencias._


	21. Chapter 20

_Nota de autor: Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, por fin están juntos y ahora sí que sí. No más juegos, pero deberán aprender cómo vivir el uno con el otro. Mi semana ha sido entre altos y bajos, ahora tengo el honor de tener que asistir a clases los sábados (nótese el sarcasmo). Pero nunca dejaría botadas mis fics. Abrazos cibernéticos y gracias por la energía que me han mandado. _

_**DixonGirl: Exacto pervertierno. Gracias por la energía, la necesito. **_

_**Nebenwen: Espero te guste este capítulo y mi Emilia nunca dejará de pelear, al igual que Daryl. **_

_**Only1Sacha: Hola! Un gran abrazo cibernético y gracias por unirte a mi pequeño mundo de fantasía. Te prometo lágrimas, muchos awww y algunas duchas frías. Gracias por tu review. Es verdad no tengo tanta experiencia y me alegra que mi trabajo no te pareció del todo amateur. Disfruta tu estadía y prepárate para una fic de Norman. **_

_**Tinker Dixon: Siglos que no te veía y te echaba de menos :c Amo que te gusten mis actualizaciones y espero que te guste esta. **_

_**Besos y abrazos cibernéticos a todas ustedes ladys y también a las que están leyendo esto. Nunca les dejaré de demostrar lo agradecida que estoy. Tuve un comienzo difícil, pero por estar donde estoy ahora lo haría todo de nuevo. Gracias. **_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

El sol de la mañana comenzó a brillar contra la tienda, haciendo que Daryl se despertará, estaba de lado, comenzó a estirarse antes de ponerse de espaldas. La sensación de felicidad lo llenaba y le tomó un segundo darse cuenta del porqué. A su lado, a la otra orilla de la cama, estaba Emilia. Estaba acostada sobre su estómago, su cabello caía sobre su hombro y un poco sobre su rostro. Las frazadas abrazaban su torso, una de sus manos estaba sobre la cadera de Daryl, su pierna derecha estaba enlazada con las de él. Daryl se rodó completamente, su rostro quedando frente a frente con el de Emilia, sin saberlo su mano fue hacia su rostro, alejando algunos cabellos de su rostro, Emilia arrugo la nariz y Daryl no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Era extraño para Daryl, pero nunca se había sentido de esta manera, era como por un momento, todo fuera bueno, como si no estuvieran en el fin del mundo, no están hechos de cicatrices, no tienen memorias de vidas pasadas, porque sus vidas comenzaron ayer. Pero las cosas no eran como se sentían menos ahora, la noche anterior cayó sobre sus hombros, este era tiempo de hacer algo, no podían seguir perdiendo personas. Daryl suspiro, su mano fue el hombro de Emilia, sacudiéndola lentamente, Emilia gruño y siguió durmiendo. De nuevo lo intento, esta vez puso su boca cerca de su oído y susurro.

"Emilia" Ella murmuro algo. Acostándose de espaldas, su cabello castaño cayendo sobre la almohada. Pareció no afectarle a sí que Daryl intento de nuevo. "Emilia, debes despertar".

"No" Emilia golpeo su mano juguetonamente para que la sacará de su hombro. Aunque su respuesta fue no, ella estaba de a poco sentándose de nuevo en la cama sujetando las frazadas hacia su pecho. Daryl se puso de pie, de inmediato poniéndose un par de boxers. "No puedo ir" Daryl se dio media vuelta, Emilia observaba distante a sus manos, los eventos de la noche anterior reproduciéndose en su mente.

"No debes" Emilia no levanto la mirada, Daryl termino de ponerse unos pantalones. Se arrodillo cerca de la orilla de la cama. "Emilia.." Tomo su barbilla en sus manos "No debes, yo lo haré. No quiero verte de nuevo igual que anoche. Puedes quedarte aquí o estar con Carol o Maggie" Emilia mantuvo la mirada pegada a sus ojos azules, asintió. Daryl continuo vistiéndose mientras Emilia buscaba su ropa, para hacer lo mismo. Su cabeza aún se sentía ligera por los eventos de la noche anterior. Daryl salió cuando estaba completamente vestido, con cuidado de que nadie más viera a Emilia. Cuando termino de vestirse salió a encontrarse con él. De alguna manera no se sentía extraño, era como si las cosas siempre debieron se así entre ellos. Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacía el campamento, ninguno atreviéndose a tomar la mano del otro. Emilia tomo su ante brazo dándole un apretón. Daryl no parecía del tipo que hacia esto. Así que si ella debía guiarlo lo haría con gusto. Todos estaban despiertos, algunos comiendo, otros de plano ignorando la comida. Carol sonrió en su dirección antes de bajar su mirada hacia Sofía. Nadie hablaba, pero todos ya sabían que se debía hacer. Rick comenzó a caminar hacia Daryl, Shane dejo salir un suspiro lleno de irritación.

"¿Podemos hablar un minuto?" Emilia miro a Rick y asintió. Dándole un apretón al brazo de Daryl, trayéndolo un poco más abajo, para capturar sus labios en un beso. Fue corto, sin mayores intenciones. Emilia comenzó a avanzar hacia Carol. "¿Cómo está ella?" Daryl solo dejo salir un respiro. "Comprendo. La verdad no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros".

"¿Dónde está" Daryl envió una pequeña mirada hacia Emilia, Carol estaba empujando un plato en su dirección, Emilia solo negaba con la cabeza.

"A unas 20 millas de aquí, hacía el sur. Hershel nos dejará quedarnos en su casa por el invierno. Creo que podría ser una manera para distraerla". Daryl asintió antes de ir hacia Emilia. "Iremos en 10 minutos más". Daryl asintió sobre su hombro y siguió caminando hacia Emilia. Al verlo ir hacia ella, de inmediato se puso de pie.

"Iremos, Hershel nos dejó quedarnos en su casa"

"Lo sé, Carol me dijo, solo ten cuidado" Su pequeña mano fue hacía su mejilla, dejando a su pulgar acariciar su pómulo. Daryl estaba acostumbrándose de a poco a estos pequeños momentos.

"Solo ve a la tienda y guarda lo mío y lo tuyo" Emilia sonrió débilmente.

"No sé por qué esto me suena familiar" Emilia recordó cuando estuvieron en la CDC, la manera protectora de Daryl hacia ella. Emilia tomó sus labios de nuevo, ahora con más urgencia y pasión intentando decir todo lo que no se atrevía. Su dolor y sus temores. Daryl se apartó, sus ojos quemando en los de ella.

"Lo sé" Dijo simplemente antes de marchar hacia el grupo que iba a asistir al funeral.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

Luego del improvisado funeral, algunos hicieron rondas asegurando el perímetro. Emilia aún estaba en su tienda juntando las cosas de Daryl con las de ella. Todo avanzaba tan rápido, pero todo era así ahora. Es un ahora o nunca. Sacando algunos bolsos de la tienda, comenzó a echarla abajo. Los demás hacían lo mismo.

"Hey. ¿Necesitas ayuda?" La voz de Glenn hizo a Emilia voltearse. No tuvo tiempo de responder antes que Glenn estuviera a su lado sujetando los extremos de la tienda. "No hemos hablado, así que pensé que podríamos hacerlo….." Glenn no despegaba los ojos de su tarea.

"Tengo miedo…." Dijo Emilia suspirando.

"Yo también, él era quién nos mantenía conectados, que pasará ahora…." Admitió Glenn.

"Nos mantendremos juntos, tu siempre me tendrás a mi" Emilia caminó hacia él, antes de abrazarlo.

"Daryl también te tiene" Emilia se apartó, golpeo a Glenn juguetonamente en el hombro. Glenn tomó su brazo y la abrazo nuevamente. Era difícil encontrar personas en estos momentos y Emilia se alegraba de poder encontrar una familia.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

Era media tarde cuando Daryl volvió de la patrulla, algunos aún estaban entrando cosas, al mirar hacía el extremo del campamento pudo ver que su tienda no estaba, al igual que la de Emilia. La extraña sensación de la mañana volvía de nuevo. Era un calor que venía desde adentro, pero a la vez podía sentir sus manos heladas. El solo pensar en ella ponía la sonrisa más genuina en su rostro. Abrió la puerta y pudo verla al extremo más alejado de la sala. Estaba estirando unas frazadas el piso.

Al sentir la puerta cerrarse se dio vuelta, Daryl estaba de pie observándola de cerca. Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacía su tarea, una pequeña sonrisa se esparció en su rostro.

Daryl comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, hasta que una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

"Los hombres están a la derecha" Maggie le dijo en un tono calmado a Daryl. El solo la miro, ella sonrió un poco. En unos minutos Emilia estaba a su lado.

"Está bien, el dormirá conmigo" Emilia tomó el brazo de Daryl y lo llevo hacía lo que sería su nuevo hogar. "Hey, ¿Todo bien?" Pregunto Emilia mientras él la seguía hacia donde estaba su lugar.

"Si, solo debo hablar algo mas con Rick".

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" Daryl quedo casi atónito ante esa pregunta, esta chica podía leerlo como un libro. "Es solo que, necesito saber si tendremos un momento de estabilidad…" Daryl se acercó a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

"Te mantendré a salvo, siempre." Emilia asintió. Daryl dejo sus manos caer y salió. Rick estaba en el pórtico, teniendo una conversación algo agitada con Shane. Quien se fue al segundo de ver a Daryl. Era palpable que la relación entre ambos ya no era la misma, Shane cada vez se volvía más lejano y oscuro. A Daryl solo le preocupaba la seguridad de Emilia.

"Hey" Dijo Daryl bruscamente. Rick miro en su dirección y asintió.

"Esto es lo que haremos con Randall, lo dejaremos hasta Senoia, una hora de ida y una devuelta. Estará oscureciendo cuando volvamos, pero lo mantendremos alejado".

"Es un fastidio, pero solo será una memoria. De cualquier manera lo quiero lejos de aquí".

"Aún no sé qué pasó entre tú y Emilia"

"Es mi mujer, eso es lo que paso. Defiendo lo que me pertenece" Daryl se sentó en el riel del pórtico.

"Prepárate para una pelea" Daryl lo miro con una ceja alzada. "Sabes que ella es independiente y si ya no concordaban cuando ni siquiera se podían mirar…".

"Tiene un punto, oficial amigable. Pero estoy dispuesto a pelear". Rick dio una media sonrisa antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Gracias" Dijo Rick después de unos momentos. Daryl lo miro con cara de confusión. "Por lo de ayer, solo no pude y tu…"

"No hay motivos para que lleves toda la carga pesada". Rick solo asintió. Daryl de a poco estaba cambiando, estaba más abierto al grupo y viceversa, más comunicativo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rick sentía que por fin tenía una verdadera mano derecha.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

La tarde estaba llegando y pronto oscurecería. Daryl caminaba junto a Emilia, aún no decían nada, pero no era necesario. Todo lo vivido era suficiente, todo lo hablado era suficiente y ahora solo quedaba tiempo para disfrutar los pequeños momentos. Emilia sabía de los planes que tenían para Randall. Caminaron tranquilos por el campo.

"¡Daryl!" Un grito resonó entre la tranquilidad. Se dieron vuelta encontrándose con Rick corriendo hacia ellos. Daryl comenzó a avanzar hacía el, Emilia también se dirigió hacía el. "No está, Randall no está" Rick intento decir sin aliento mientras daba la vuelta avanzando rápidamente con Daryl y Emilia detrás de él.

"¿Cómo que no está? ¿Le preguntaron a Dog, Glenn o Shane?" Daryl comenzó a sentirse cada vez más agitado.

"Ese es el punto, Shane tampoco está". Emilia tomó el hombro de Daryl, pero este solo la ignoro, ahora no era tiempo para sentimentalismos, las dos mayores amenazas estaban fuera en los bosques y solo dios sabía lo que podían hacer.

"Las esposas estaban encadenadas, podría haberse escabullido". Era imposible, Emilia se movió hacia la puerta, examinándola lentamente. 'Esta puerta está abierta desde afuera'. Emilia se dijo a sí misma.

"Rick, Rick…" Una figura avanzaba desde la línea de bosque, su rostro estaba sangriento y cansado. Emilia comenzó a moverse sin pensarlo hacia Daryl. Él se puso protectoramente al frente de ella. Había algo fuera de lugar. Y Shane estaba detrás de todo.

_Nota de autor: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que no piensen que hice a Daryl muy suave o a Emilia muy doméstica. Como siempre dejen sus reviews aquí abajito con cualquier opinión sugerencia o cosa que quiera decir. _


	22. Chapter 21

_Nota de autor: Gracias a mi descuido, ahora estoy enferma. Así que mientras tengo descanso, actualizaré. We are close to the end…. Abrazos cibernéticos._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

**Emilia POV**

"Rick, Rick, Rick…" La figura de Shane cojeaba hacía nosotros. Daryl de inmediato posicionándose enfrente mío.

"¿Qué pasó?" Rick dijo mientras avanzaba a él. Todos hacían lo mismo, intente hacerlo, pero una mano me sostuvo detrás de Daryl. Este no es tiempo de ver quien tiene más cojones. Lo miré a los ojos e intente no caer presa del brillo que siempre tenían. Saque la mano de mi torso y la solté bruscamente, lo observe por un momento más, intentando dejar un mensaje. 'Me puedo cuidar sola'. Resopló, me di vuelta y comencé a avanzar hacía Shane.

"Esta armado.. Se llevó mi arma" Él no puede…. No es verdad… Daryl estaba pegado a mi espalda y podía sentir su desaprobación en mis acciones, pero no me importa. "Estoy bien, pero el bastardo me sorprendió, me golpeo" No puede ser cierto…

"Está bien, Hershel, T-Dog, lleven todos a la casa" Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano se ponía en mi frente empujándome hacía la casa.

"No, no…" Intentaba sacarme a Hershel.

"Escuchaste a Rick" Lo miré directo a los ojos. Él no podía ser tan estúpido, había algo seriamente torcido.

"Necesito hablar con Daryl, iré a la casa, solo déjame hablar con Daryl" Hershel dejo caer su brazo y comencé a avanzar.

"Glenn, Daryl, vengan con nosotros" No dejaré que vayan solos.

"Iré también" Dije, mientras sacaba el revolver de mi pantalón, revise rápidamente las balas, mientras sentía miradas sobre mí.

"Emilia es mejor….." Oh no, a mí nadie me controla.

"Iré, fin de la conversación" Rick miro a Daryl antes de voltearse. Pude escuchar un pequeño gruñido escapando de lo más profundo de su garganta. Aún no sé por qué los hombres se dan atribuciones. Escuche pasos viniendo hacía mí. Me iba a llover fuego.

"No irás" Daryl me dijo determinadamente.

"Iré, hay algo oculto aquí, la historia de Shane no parece coherente" Le digo, mientras vuelvo a guardar mi arma. "Un chico de 75 kilos y 1.72, contra un hombre de 112 kilos y 1.78. Imposible. No soy ingenua y tú tampoco"

"Podemos encargarnos de lo que sea que este ahí afuera, pero tú no irás" Su tono era autoritario, sus ojos quemaban con algo parecido a la preocupación, pero no escuchare. Nunca antes necesite a alguien cuidándome y no lo haré ahora. Por su mirada pude deducir que el tampoco cedería.

"Necesito… Sé que quieres mantenerme a salvo" Puse una mano sobre su mejilla lentamente acariciándola, pude ver que yo tenía un efecto en él, lo podía hacerse derretir. Lo sé estoy haciendo mal uso de mis poderes sobre Daryl, pero quiero mantenerlo vivo, al igual que a Rick y Glenn. "Dary, créeme lo sé. Pero si pasó lo que creo que pasó, Shane no dudará en hacer algo de nuevo, el querrá ir con Rick y si eso pasa, necesitamos alguien con él, y Glenn no puede vagar solo…" Baja la mirada, mientras acomoda la ballesta sobre su hombro. Da un pequeño respiro. Bingo. Levante su rostro, mi mano fue hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello, conecte mis labios con los de él. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura, sujetándome fuerte contra él, quizás demasiado fuerte, pero no me importa, me encanta lo posesivo que es, sus labios atacan los míos, sin dejarme respirar, cuando abro un poco mi voz para dar un respiro el introduce su lengua en mi boca. De inmediato comienzo a juguetear con la mía. Lo dejo recorrer mi boca, mis rodillas se debilitan, me agarro de sus hombros, por el miedo de caer y derretirme. Cuando estoy moldeándome a su cuerpo y labios, se detiene de inmediato, intento protestar, pero puedo ver esa sonrisita que intenta ocultar.

"Ve con Glenn, mantente cerca y alerta. Espero que tengas razón, he buscado razones por las cuales atacar a ese idiota" Lo miro por un momento, intentando buscar una respuesta, pero el solo se da la vuelta. "Hey Rick, Emilia irá con Glenn, Shane y tu conmigo" Rick solo asiente. Comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada de los bosques. Puedo sentir la manera en que la ira fluye por su cuerpo, solo espero que este bien. Me pongo de puntillas, tomo un puñado de su chaqueta y le doy un beso de boca cerrada.

**Fin Emilia POV**

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

Daryl caminaba entre las ramas y hojas secas, era casi el fin del otoño, y el viento corría frio por el bosque. Pero nada lo desconcentraba de Shane, caminaba delante de Rick, pero eso no aseguraba ningún paso en falso. Parte de él mantenía que él sospechaba que algo andaba más, la otra parte sabía que fue manipulado bajo el tacto. 'Maldita sea esa mujer' Se dijo a sí mismo, ella sería la muerte de él, pero sería la muerte más dulce que haya existido.

"¿Cuánto más?" Daryl pregunto, habían estado dando vueltas por al menos 1 hora 1/2. Según Daryl, ya habían pasado este árbol al menos 4 veces. "Estamos perdiendo la luz.."

"Estaba cerca de aquí" Shane lo corto, su voz subiendo de tono. Rick vio la manera en que Daryl se preparaba para atacar. Se puso entre ambos.

"No solucionaremos nada con esto, buscaremos hasta que la noche caiga. ¿Daryl, podrías guiarnos cuando debamos volver?" Daryl solo asintió. Shane no flaqueo en su posición. 'Él había arruinado todo'.

"Lo vi pasar estos árboles, antes de desmayarme. No se hace cuanto…" Daryl sabía que todo era una mentira, la manera en que actuaba y ha estado actuando lo delataban.

"¿Puedes rastrearlo?" Rick pregunto a Daryl.

"No, no veo nada, no hay huellas, marcar o caminos marcados, solo los que hemos pasado"

"Vamos a buscar a Emilia y Glenn, no hacemos nada útil dando vueltas" Rick comando antes de dirigirse en la dirección donde Emilia y Glenn estaban.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

"¿Ves algo?" Pregunto Glenn a Emilia. Habían estado dando vueltas por horas. Sin encontrarse con nada.

"No sé por qué seguimos buscando, es obvio que no hay nada aquí"

"No sabemos"

"Si, lo hacemos. No le creí a Shane cuando llego y tampoco lo hice cuando convenientemente quiso dividirnos".

"¿A qué te refieres?" Glenn parecía no entender.

"Menos testigos…" Dijo Emilia, el brazo de Glenn la detuvo. "Sé que Daryl se puede cuidar, pero Shane está actuando erráticamente. Vamos Glenn, el hombre pesa y mide más que él chico. Estaba cansado, mareado y desorientado"

"Eso no significa…"

"Glenn, por lo que a mí me preocupa, debemos mantenernos alejados de él. Si tienes algo de sentido común mantente cerca de Maggie…" Emilia iba a continuar cuando un gruñido cortó sus acciones. Glenn se puso enfrente de ella.

"Vino desde ese árbol" Glenn susurro mientras apunto, hacia el tronco más lejano.

"Hay huellas…"

"Te estas juntando demasiado con Daryl"

"Shhh, es sangre seca" El tronco tenía una pequeña marca de sangre seca.

"Esto se está poniendo raro"

"Creo que puedo ver má….."

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Nota de autor: ¿Qué pasará?_

_Dejen sus reviews con cualquier opinión o sugerencia._


	23. Chapter 22

_Nota de autor: Estamos cerca del final…. Y el último capítulo no los decepcionará. Gracias en verdad a todos por leer y por dejar reviews, me alegra mucho saber lo que opinan. Espero me sigan en unos nuevo proyecto que haré así que estén pendientes de cualquier cosita. _

_**DixonGirl: Lo siento, me encanta el suspenso, pero solo provocarlo no vivirlo. **_

_**Nibenwen: Te has convertido en una de mis lectoras favoritas, gracias por los reviews y por seguir mi material. Espero me sigas en todas la aventuras que me quedan por crear. **_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWD

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" El grito de una mujer cortó el silencio de los bosques. Daryl de inmediato puso su ballesta sobre su hombro, comenzó a correr en la dirección del grito. 'Que no sea ella, por favor, que no sea ella…' Daryl no paraba de decirse a sí mismo, Rick y Shane estaban detrás de él. Daryl paro de inmediato una cabellera castaña llamo su atención, su cuerpo se movía rápidamente…. Glenn estaba a su lado, ambos corrían desesperadamente hacia la misma dirección donde Shane, Rick y Daryl se dirigían. Daryl podía sentir un peso levantarse de sus hombros, estaba bien sana y salva.

"¡HEY!" Glenn y Emilia se dieron vuelta. Daryl de inmediato corrió hacia ella. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, llegando a levantarla. Emilia dejo sus brazos caer sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndolo fuerte. "Demonios mujer, nunca me hagas eso. Entendiste…" Daryl inhalaba la esencia de su cabello, el dulce aroma natural a miel.

"¿Por qué gritaste?" Shane dijo bruscamente, empujando a Emilia de Daryl, si mirada llena de fuego.

"Yo… Yo no grité, Glenn creyó escucharlo desde la gran…." Rick comenzó a correr, Shane detrás de él. Emilia tomó la mano de Daryl fuertemente y comenzó a correr. Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a una escena que los dejo sin habla. En la orilla del bosque estaba en el piso Carol, un caminante la atacaba. Daryl de inmediato levanto la ballesta y disparo. El caminante cayó sobre la mujer. Emilia de inmediato corrió a su lado. Rick y Glenn moviendo el cuerpo. El cuello de Carol parecía arrancado de cuajo. Estaba acostada sobre algunas hojas, cubierta en sangre, tomaba respiraciones cortadas. Emilia con toda su fuerza intentaba sacar al caminante que estaba a sus pies, Glenn se movió a ayudarla. Daryl estaba en demasiado shock. Esto parecía algo que nunca terminaría.

"Shhh…. Está bien, todo está bien…" Emilia intentaba sonar calmada, pero su propio llanto no le permitía. De a poco se escucharon pasos cerca de ellos. Al parecer el campamento también escucho la conmoción. Lori corrió hacia su esposo, los demás estaban en demasiado shock para poder reaccionar. Nadie parecía notar a Sofía avanzando lentamente… Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Nooooooooooo…. ¡MAMÁ!" Grito, comenzó a correr en dirección al cuerpo, cuando unos brazos la envolvieron a algo parecido a un abrazo. Carl la apretaba fuertemente, intentando desviar su mirada su madre. Sofía después de pelear por unos minutos, se rindió, cayendo en sus brazos su rostro enterrándose en el pequeño cuello del niño que también rompía en llanto.

"Yo solo necesitaba….." Carol intentaba explicar pero su voz apenas era un jadeo. "Era él… Vi la sombra…Era él…. El chico" Glenn intentaba calmar a la mujer tomando su delgada mano en una de él. La herida estaba causando una gran pérdida de sangre, no había vuelta atrás todos los sabían. "Necesito que la cuides.."

"No…. No… Todo estará bien, me escuchas…" Emilia sabía que eran promesas hechas al aire.

"Si…. Lo harás bien, tu puedes con Daryl, confío en ti" Carol intento decir con un ligero tono de humor. "Me trajiste a mi bebé devuelta…. Cuídala por mi"

Emilia solo asentía, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

"Dile que la amo, siempre estaré con ella…. Serás una buena madre…." Carol comenzó a ahogarse, escupiendo sangre. Andrea se agacho a su lado, intentando limpiar sangre de su rostro. Pero los ojos de Carol iban lentamente perdiéndose, la vida se perdía en ellos. Emilia sollozaba en silencio. Todo el grupo lo hacía.

Nadie parecía concentrarse en el caminante, excepto Daryl. Las heridas en sus muñecas llamaron su atención. Daryl camino hacía el cuerpo. Lo dio vuelta. Era Randall, pero como había llegado hasta ahí y como un caminante. Retiro la flecha de su frente antes de agacharse para echarle un vistazo, no había heridas en el más que las causadas por él. No habían mordidas ni rasguños a primera vista.

"Rick, es el chico" Rick de inmediato camino hacia Daryl, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo examinándolo de cerca.

"¡Dijiste que se escapó! ¡Que te engaño!" Rick avanzo hacia Shane, poniéndose frente a su rostro. Sus ojos rojos de ira. "¡Mira lo que hiciste!"

"Yo no hice nada, lo juro Rick, él… Él me golpeo.."

"Tal vez te creía antes pero ya no, esto se acabó y termina ahora" Dio una última mirada a quien fue su amigo de toda la vida su manos derecha en quien más confiaba. Torció su brazo hacia atrás antes de llevarlo al suelo. El grupo estaba en shock observando, Lori quería decir algo, hacer algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, ella quería lo mismo que su esposo, pero aún se sentía mal.

"Me encargaré de él. Estará en el granero. Mañana a primera ahora, tomaremos una decisión. Si esto ocurrió como creo que lo hizo, Shane tiene mucho que explicar" Termino las últimas palabras casi en el oído de Shane. Daryl ayudo a Rick con Shane. El grupo parecía estar rodeado por distintas emociones, Emilia estaba en trance, miles de pensamientos corrían sobre su cabeza. La voz de Andrea la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Lleva a los demás, encárgate de Sofía. Glenn y yo haremos esto.." Emilia atónitamente asintió. Todos comenzaban a avanzar. Emilia tomó los brazos de Sofía, ella de inmediato los puso sobre su cadera. Ambas en completo shock, no dijeron ninguna palabra mientras avanzaban a la cerca. Todo era silencio, hasta que el disparo resonó, los árboles se movieron al viento, algunas hojas se movieron y ahora perdían otra persona más.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

"No saldrás de este lugar y aunque lo intentes no podrás. Tendremos una guardia puesta fuera del granero y cuando la mañana llegue una decisión será tomada" Rick seguía hablando, mientras sus manos trabajaban en las esposas y cadenas que mantendrían prisionero a Shane. Algo en él había muerto, la confianza, la manera de manipular las cosas. Todo lo que creyó bien hecho lo llevo ahí. Las muertes, las mentiras… Pero lo de Shane sería lo último. "Confié en ti, mira lo que hiciste. Lo que provocaste. Querías a Lori y Carl…. Lo sé…. Pero no tendrás mi vida" Rick miro a los ojos a Shane, las miradas quemando en odio e ira. Se paró con un gruñido y pisando fuerte se dirigió a la puerta. Afuera estaba Daryl, juntos cerraron la puerta y la encadenaron. Esta vez nadie se escaparía.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Daryl, Rick solo mantenía su mirada en sus manos.

"Si, si" Tomó un respiro profundo y asintió, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien. "¿Puedes tomar el primer turno?"

"Si, solo déjame decirle a Emilia…" Rick asintió mientras Daryl comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa. El aire estaba tenso y todos estaban preocupados, debía admitir que él también se sentía así. Había solo una cosa que mataría la preocupación en su cuerpo, de inmediato una onda de calor lo recorrió desde su cuello hasta sus pies, concentrándose en su zona media. Él poder tocarla y enterrarse en lo más profundo de ella era lo que más deseaba. Pero este no era ni el tiempo ni él lugar.

Cuando llego a la casa abrió la puerta despacio. Algunos estaban acostados en el piso y otros sentados en la mesa sus rostros llenos de insomnio. Glenn de inmediato señalo con su cabeza al rincón más alejado de la sala. Bajo una ventana se podían ver dos figuras, una sujetando a la otra. Los cabellos castaños de Emilia estaban esparcidos en la almohada. Sus brazos sujetando a una niña durmiente entre ellos, ella tenía su cabeza en el cuello de Emilia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración relajada. Estaba dormida. Daryl sabía que Emilia tomaría a la chica como propia y sería capaz de pelear por ella. Daryl sintió un calor en su corazón al pensar en Emilia peleando como una leona por sus cachorros, una pequeña sonrisa intento formarse ante la imagen mental.

Se agacho cerca de las dos figuras durmientes, y gentilmente la sacudió. Emilia se despertó de golpe.

"Shhh. Soy yo" Emilia se dio media vuelta, una de sus manos fue a su mentón acariciando lentamente su pequeña barba.

"¿Qué paso?" La voz de Emilia sonaba dormida, la manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraban para acomodarse a la luz hacia el corazón de Daryl palpitar más rápido.

"Shane está encadenado y tomaremos turnos haciendo guardia. Yo tengo el primero solo quería hacértelo saber" Emilia sonrió. El indomable Daryl Dixon, estaba preocupándose que su mujer supiera lo que hacía. Emilia comenzó a comprender que este ya no era un tú y yo. Esto es un nosotros.

"Gracias por decirme. Y lo siento. Por lo que paso temprano, debí escucharte y no ser tan testaruda con lo que quería hacer…." Daryl cuidadosamente dejo a su mano sacar algunos cabellos que estaban en su cara. Sus manos lentamente acariciando el cabello. Emilia suspiro y cerró los ojos.

"Está bien. Tan solo, mantén tu trasero en esta casa" Emilia abrió los ojos y sonrió, de inmediato sus labios fueron a los de Daryl, el beso sería corto. Pero Emilia forzó su lengua en la boca de Daryl, suavemente masajeándola.

"Mmmm… Tienes que parar eso, si no podrás continuar" Daryl susurro contra sus labios. Emilia aun teniendo un brazo bajo el cuello de Sofía, dejo un pequeño beso en la boca de Daryl.

"Solo vuelve a mi…" Daryl abrió los ojos, los de Emilia aún estaban cerrados. Daryl asintió. Beso su frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. La petición de alguna manera lo hizo sentir lleno de algo desconocido. Algo que solo Emilia había provocado. Algo que no estaría dispuesto a perder.

_Nota de autor: Lo siento por las muertes, pero la necesite para llegar a un lugar…. Como siempre, dejen sus reviews con opiniones o sugerencias._


	24. Chapter 23

_Nota de autor: Siento demasiado la demora, creo que ha sido ya un tiempo desde que actualicé y lo siento, pero he estado a full con pruebas y solo el sábado terminan, por fin, pero ahora tengo tiempo de actualizar e informar. Estamos cerca del fin, pero….. Está la fic You're My Wonderwall (La de Norman) Sale de lo más hondo de mi corazón así que espero les guste, también planeando la de Scud, para mis vacaciones de invierno y seguir la de Connor que cada día me tiene más emocionada. Debo dar gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, ha sido un camino genial y recorrerlo con ustedes lo hace mejor aún. Espero estos capítulos valgan la pena. Las amo por ser fieles y tenerme paciencia. _

_**Nibenwen: No soy Caryl, creo ya demostré eso xD Además necesitaba llegar a un lugar.**_

_**DixonGirl: Espero te sientas cómoda en la página. Y por fin una actualización, se sentía como i no lo hiciera hace mucho y lo echaba de menos.**_

_**TinkerDixon: Gracias, también he notado un poco de progreso, gracias por estar ahí siempre y lo siento por las demoras. Besos para ti, espero estés bien. **_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWD

La mañana cayó sobre la casa, los prados brillando con el sol de invierno, no hacía nada más que iluminar todo lo que estaba bajo de él. Un rayo de luz llegó a sus pequeños parpados, filtrando la luz hacia sus ojos, su mano fue hacia ellos refregando un poco del sueño que aún tomaba su cuerpo, de a poco sus parpados se alzaron, revelando el suave pardo de sus ojos. Pero como en el sueño que experimento, ya no habían brazos que la sostuvieran, y si los hubieron no fueron los de su madre, su corazón se rompió al llegar a la realización que ahora estaba ahí, sola. Ella estaba sola, en un mundo que la asustaba. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho, sintió sonidos a su alrededor, una mano gentil tomando su hombro, dándola vuelta. Sus ojos se conectaron con los dispares de color. Una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro, pero era tan débil.

"Está bien…" Emilia dijo dulcemente, Sofía se tiró en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Emilia la sostenía como aquella vez en la pequeña cabaña, solo que ahora no había más esperanza, no había a quien esperar poder ver.

"Tengo… miedo" La niña intentaba sacar entre sollozos. Emilia cerró sus ojos, dejando un suspiro salir entre sus labios, ella en el fondo de todo aún era una niña temerosa, una que se ocultaba, que pretendía ser fuerte. Ahora debía pelear, no solo por ella. Por Daryl, él contaba con ella. Emilia era la fuente de su recientemente encontrada fortaleza, más allá de lo físico, él estaba derribando murallas que construyo con los años. Ahora debía pelear por Sofía, hacer de la pequeña niña temerosa una sobreviviente. Ayudarla a ser una mejor versión de ella, una de la cual su madre se sintiera orgullosa.

"Lo tomaremos un día a la vez. Por ahora solo quiero que tomes un baño y hagas lo que quieras" Sofía asintió lentamente ante las palabras de la dulce mujer. Cuando recién llego al campamento le asustaba, la manera en que se movía y como reaccionaba. Quizás también era el hecho que llego con Daryl. Pero ahora Sofía se arrepentía de su miedo infundado, ambos son lo más cercano que tiene, quizás lo más cercano que tendría de una familia en este mundo…

Emilia se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacía ella, ella lentamente la tomó poniendo su pequeño cuerpo de pie. Sofía dio una mirada cautelosa, por sobre Emilia, intentando ver si había alguien más. El cuarto estaba vacío, aunque el sonido distante de las personas aún podía ser oído. Lentamente fueron hacia el baño, Emilia camino hacía la tina, poniendo el tapón y sacando la pequeña ducha de teléfono, para ponerla en el piso frio de la tina de porcelana. El cuarto blanco hizo sentir algo claustrofóbica a Sofía, pero con una mirada que Emilia le envió sobre su hombro, su cuerpo se relajó, notándose calmado, ante tan dulce mirada.

El agua poco a poco comenzó a llenar la tina, Emilia se puso de pie, sacando algunos implementos desde los cajones, saco unas toallas desde un mueble del mismo blanco que todo el baño. Lo acomodo sobre el inodoro, antes de ir hacía la puerta se detuvo enfrente de Sofía.

"Estaré justo afuera" Le aseguro, antes de dar un paso, una pequeña mano tomó la suya.

"¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?" La pequeña voz sonaba tan quebradiza, Emilia suspiro, sus propias memorias llenando su mente. Dio un suspiro antes de darse vuelta, se arrodillo enfrente de la niña. Comenzó sacando los pequeños calcetines, dejándolos lentamente en el piso. Sus manos fueron a los botones de su pantalón. Termino de sacarle la ropa antes de envolverla cuidadosamente en una toalla. Una sonrisa maternal adornando su rostro, mientras la guiaba hacia la tina.

Sofía se sacó la toalla y entro al agua caliente, sus hombros cayeron en completo relajo. Emilia suspiro trayendo un trapo y un poco de jabón, los hombros de la pequeña comenzaron a levantarse y dejarse caer, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

"Ella era una mujer fuerte….." Emilia susurro. Sofía asintió, lagrimas silenciosa rodando por sus ojos. "También lo serás, te enseñaré a pelear, serás un sobreviviente, la más fuerte que este mundo haya conocido" Sus manos trabajando la tierra sobre su cuello.

"¿Quiero ver dónde está?" Después de un largo momento de silencio, Sofía se aventuró a decir esas palabras. Emilia intento mantener su respiración tranquila.

"¿Estás segura?" Su voz calmada le pregunto, el único otro sonido era el agua al moverse.

"Quiero decirle adiós…." Sofía la miró, sus ojos grandes, brillando de lágrimas que amenazaban con dejarse caer. Emilia solo asintió.

Emilia consiguió unas ropas viejas de Beth. Vistió a Sofía, al salir del baño, caminaron hacia el área común, algunas personas del campamento ya estaban adentro, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo ante ella. Carl se levantó desde su lugar en suelo, caminando hacia ellas, tomó la pequeña mano de Sofía en una de las suyas.

"Ven conmigo" Le dijo a la niña. Ella envió una mirada pidiendo permiso a Emilia, quien solo asintió. Carl comenzó a hacerla caminar hacia la puerta.

"Carl" Llamó Lori desde la mesa. "Lejos del granero, ten cuidado" Carl asintió. Camino hacia la puerta. Emilia comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, abriéndola se encontró con una mirada azul, ya era familia, pero aún hacía que su estómago se hiciera nudos. Ella camino lentamente hacía él. Encerrando sus brazos en su cintura. Daryl suspiro, inhalo el olor de su cabello, para luego recorrer sus los brazos que lo tomaban fuertemente.

"Estaremos bien…" Fue todo lo que Emilia dijo, Daryl sintió una ola de emociones golpearlo fuertemente. Emilia despego su cabeza de su pecho, para mirarlo a los ojos, la mano brusca de Daryl tomó su barbilla trayendo su boca a la de él. Las palabras de la noche anterior resonando en su mente. Emilia enredo sus dedos en los cabellos que ya tocaban el cuello de su camisa. Daryl tomando su cintura para mantener su cuerpo cerca, la lengua de Emilia rosando contra sus labios, intentando pedir permiso. Daryl abrió su boca, dejando a su lengua vagar en los confines de la de Emilia, el dulce sabor de ella llenando todos sus sentidos. Las manos de Emilia fueron hacia sus hombros, intentando sostenerse, tener balance. Los labios de Daryl dejando marcas de su asalto en ella. Sus manos yendo un poco más al sur. Emilia dejo salir gemido de sorpresa, cuando él le dio un pequeño apretón, la necesidad de estar más cerca, de ser uno lo tomaba. Necesitaba estar enterrado lo más dentro de ella posible, sentirla alrededor suyo.

Emilia se apartó un poco intentando tomar aire, los ojos de Daryl abiertos de par en par, oscuros con deseo. Emilia lo miro, sus ojos igual de oscuros y lujuriosos..

"No podemos….. No aquí…" Emilia dijo intentando toma bocanadas de aire.

"Te necesito…" Daryl no podía creer que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, de inmediato enterró su cabeza en la curva donde el cuello se unía con el hombro. Dejando que su pequeña barba raspara la piel sensible.

"Daryl…." Las palabras se disolvieron en su boca. Daryl continúo con su ataque hasta que una garganta fue aclarada en lo lejano. Daryl de inmediato se puso detrás de Emilia. Tomándola por su cintura. "Oh…Glenn….Hey…"

"Saben, estamos recién comenzando el día, Daryl ayer tuvo el turno de noche, tu estuviste con Sofía. Creo que pueden tomarse un momento" Glenn dijo intentando aguantarse la sonrisa que quería parecer en su rostro. "Sofía estará bien…" continuó casi leyéndole la mente a Emilia. Ella solo asintió, tomando la mano de Daryl en las suyas. Él se agacho para tomar la ballesta. De a poco se hicieron su camino dentro de la casa. Hacia el baño. Emilia entro y se dio vuelta, comenzó a reír cuando Daryl cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Dejando la ballesta caer al piso, Emilia se acercó a él, dejando caer su chaqueta. Dary movió sus manos hacia su cintura, tomando la camiseta, llevándola hacia arriba, ninguno perdía el tiempo, ambos ardían con la necesidad de estar juntos. Emilia arranco su cinturón, desabrochando su pantalón y bajando el cierre, de inmediato su mano fue al bulto creciente en sus pantalones. Daryl jadeo, sus manos fueron a su espalda, donde con un puro movimiento desabrocho el brassier. En ese momento sus labios se encontraron en un beso desordenado, pero apasionado. Emilia comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas toco el borde de la tina, sus manos fueron a sacar sus pantalones, sus pies pateando las botas. Daryl arranco los pantalones de sus piernas, levantándolas para remover los calcetines. Le dio un empujoncito para que entrara en la tina. Emilia, subió, su espalda tocando la muralla, mientras observaba como Daryl terminaba de desvestirse, liberando su erección. Entro a la tina, cerrando bruscamente la cortina detrás de él. Emilia comenzó el agua, caía como lluvia ligera sobre ellos. Emilia encontró sus labios con los de Daryl, la necesidad los poseía. Daryl con un solo movimiento, tomo a Emilia se sus caderas, instintivamente las piernas de ella se encerraron en su cintura, de inmediato su miembro encontrando la entrada a ella. Emilia tomo sus hombros fuertemente. La cabeza de Daryl estaba enterrada en su pecho.

"Ahhhh…" Era todo lo que podía vociferar Emilia, la presión que el ejercía en ella era lo suficiente para perder el control.

Daryl se dejó poseer, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella. Cortando las respiraciones de ambos convirtiéndolas en simples jadeos. Daryl sentía a todo su ser caer en el estado más feliz que había experimentado, el encontrar y pertenecer, el ser parte y ser correspondido.

La espalda húmeda de Emilia chocaba contra la muralla, Daryl bombeando su longitud en ella.

"Te necesito… Oh dios…..Emiliaaaa…." Las palabras terminaron en gemidos y jadeos.

"Me tienes, soy tuya" Ante las palabras de Emilia, Daryl comenzó a moverse más rápido, queriendo llevarla al clímax, queriendo hacerla suyo completamente.

Emilia se mordía el labio inferior intentando controlar los gritos que saldrían de su boca, como si le hubiera leído la mente, Daryl dejó caer su boca en la de ella, devorando los dulces sonidos que el causaba. La manera que la frotaba internamente, rosando ese punto dentro de ella. Emilia sintió como ya ni siquiera podía respirar, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrándose apretadamente, dejando que su orgasmo avanzará en ella.

Daryl sintió como Emilia comenzó a contraerse alrededor de él, no tomó mucho hasta que él la acompañara, en ese dulce momento. Su cabeza cayó en el delgado hombro de Emilia. Ambos intentando recuperar sus respiraciones. Daryl levanto su cabeza, para encontrarse con ella observándolo. Cuando la iba a dejar caer en vergüenza, ella lo sostuvo desde su barbilla. Se observaron por un largo momento, ambos absorbiendo lo que pasaba. El mundo tuvo que irse a la mierda para que esto ocurriera, pero ahora que estaba ocurriendo el tiempo no podía ser el más indicado.

"Estamos en la ducha, sería mejor, ducharnos" Emilia dejo salir una pequeña risita. Se dieron una ducha rápida, tomando en cuenta que el agua principalmente no fue usada de una manera inteligente. Con algunos toques juguetones de parte de ella, otros bruscos de él.

Al salir Emilia se secó y comenzó a vestirse, Daryl se tomó un momento para observarla.

"Sofía quiere ver la tumba de Carol…" Daryl no respondió, Emilia se dio vuelta e intento leer su expresión. "Sé que no es bueno, pero ella me lo pidió…."

Daryl camino hacia ella mirándola directo a los ojos.

"Es nuestra ahora, cuidaré de ella, así como cuido de ti. No somos perfectos, pero somos todo lo que queda. Ella no andará sola, ahora nos tiene a nosotros…" Daryl nunca dejaría a la niña sola, el solo verla tan frágil le recordaba su propia niñez. Él nunca dejaría que eso le pasará. Se preocuparía de que ella no siguiera sus pasos y especialmente se preocuparía de que el no siguiera los de su padre.

Emilia no pudo evitar el calor que se esparcía por su pecho, era orgullo. Orgullo del hombre que tenía en frente, de saber que se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor hombre que podía ser y que especialmente era de ella. No sabía por cuanto tiempo… Pero por ahora pertenecían.

_Nota de autor: Nos queda tan poco, pero el final se viene cargado de cosillas. Capítulo relleno, pero necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema y darle un respiro a Emilia y Daryl, se lo merecen. _

_Dejen sus Reviews aquí abajo con cualquier opinión o sugerencia. _


	25. Chapter 24

_Nota de autor: Termine el semestre! Soy feliz y con solo dar un exámen. Siento enormemente estar perdida por tanto tiempo y espero esto valga la pena. Este es el fin… Por ahora, pero quiero dar un agradecimiento enorme a todas las personas que estuvieron en esta aventura conmigo, siempre apoyándome y dándome barra y siendo las personas más lindas que he conocido que sin saber mucho de mí, me dieron su apoyo incondicional. Especialmente a:_

_**Bequer, Dani Cullen Swan, DarylDixonLove, DixonGirl, Isi Dixon de Mellark, Lady MacManus, Only1Sacha, Belu.f, calipsoxf y TinkerDixon. Por sus follows y favorites en esta historia. **_

_**Y con mención honrosa a: **_

_**Nibenwen: Gracias por siempre estar leyendo mis historias y dejar esos reviews tan lindos y a veces tan chistosos. Me haces el día con tus comentarios.**_

_**DixonGirl: Simplemente gracias, por siempre estar ahí. Ahora que tengo más tiempo me pondré de lleno en tus historias prometo dejarte un review en cada capítulo. A todos lean su historia Apocalipsis. **_

_**TinkerDixon: A ti te debo un millón de tortas (o pasteles, como sea que le digan en tu país) por ser una niña que ha estado ahí desde el principio, desde el comienzo, aconsejándome y guiándome, espero sepas que tomé todo en cuenta y lo pongo en práctica siempre que escribo un nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Only1Sacha: La nueva chica en la ciudad, me refiero en mi ciudad. Como lo dije antes, espero la pases bien y disfrutes tu estadía. A veces se pone algo solitario por aquí, pero siempre prometo que habrá algo que valdrá la pena. **_

_**Lady MacManus: Vueeeeeeeeeelveeeeeeee. Niña andas perdida, vuelve de donde sea que estás y ve esto. Usted es una de las primeras personas que seriamente me empezó a seguir, debo darte gracias por tenerme paciencia y apoyarme en mis aventuras por la vida. Siempre te devolveré todo lo que me has apoyado, con historias o cualquier cosa. Siempre dejándome reviews y siguiendo y favoreciendo mis historias. **_

_Gracias también a ti, si a ti. Que quizás no sigues o favoreces o no dejar review, no importa, mientras leas la historia y la disfrutes en suficiente para mí. Este es el fin, por ahora. Está a sido una aventura con momentos tristes, felices y por qué no decirlo Hot (Wink Wink). Habrá más, en mí ya confirmada 3° temporada. Que trae muchas cosas. Espero disfruten este último capítulo. Les recuerdo tengo mi fic de Connor, la de Norman y próximamente la de Scud, así juntas apaciguamos el dolor de no tener Daryl por un tiempo :c _

_Gracias, cariños. BeguSic._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

Emilia sacó la cabeza del baño lentamente, mirando hacía el largo pasillo, sin moros en la costa. Se dio media vuelta.

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Daryl. Emilia solo asintió, antes de dar un paso hacia el dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Daryl encontró de inmediato su mejilla y la sostuvo junto a él. No sabía cómo su cuerpo llegaba a funcionar de esa manera, pero ahora cada vez que Emilia hacia un movimiento hacia él o cualquier otra cosa su cuerpo se encontraba reaccionando a aquello, intentando estar cerca.

Emilia se separó de él, poniendo una mano entre ambos. Se hizo su camino hacía el pasillo, su ropa pegada a su cuerpo, al cual aún lo recorrían algunas gotas de agua. Calmando sus respiros camino a la sala, pero en un momento de torpeza choco contra un cuerpo duro, de la misma altura que Daryl. Sus ojos subieron para encontrarse con un par de iris azules, acompañadas de un ceño fruncido.

"Oh, Rick…" Su ceño se frunció más al ver la expresión algo agitada de la chica.

"¿Sabes dónde está Daryl?" Como si fuera un llamado divino la puerta del baño se abrió y cerró detrás de ellos. Emilia le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Rick. Sus ojos enfocándose en el hombre que parecía salir de la ducha, los ojos de Rick vuelven a Emilia, notando su cabello mojado. Daryl de apoco haciéndose su camino hacía Emilia. "Lo siento no sabía que ustedes…"

"Está bien, buscabas a Daryl, aquí esta. Todo tuyo" Emilia tomó un brazo de Daryl dándole un pequeño empujón hacía Rick. "Iré a ver dónde está Sofía".

Rick espero a que Emilia estuviera lejos para comenzar su conversación.

"Necesito hablarte acerca de Shane" La cara de Daryl inmediatamente volviéndose dura, la tensión perdida hace unos minutos volviendo a su cuerpo, tensándolo.

"Que hay que hablar…. Por lo que me importa él está muerto. Si tu no lo haces lo haré yo"

"Daryl sé qué tipo de persona eres, muchos pueden creer cosas sobre ti, pero yo no. Nunca matarías a alguien, no importa cuanta mierda hayan hecho, nunca lo harías, no está en ti…"

"Quizás, pero si tengo que mantener a mi mujer fuera de peligro, soy capaz de mucho más que antes…"

"Somos dos entonces…" Los hombres se miraron por un largo momento intentando absorber la seriedad de la situación.

"Ejem" Ambos se dieron vuelta encontrando una pequeña figura en el otro extremo del pasillo. "El… El desayuno está listo…" Se dio vuelta y desapareció del pasillo. Ambos atónitos por el intento de acercamiento de la niña.

"Así que ahora las cosas serán así" Rick rompió el silencio después de unos minutos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Emilia, Sofía y tú" Daryl se dio un momento para digerir lo que Rick acababa de decir. Era al claro que él estaba con Emilia, pero ahora tenían a Sofía con ellos. Él sabía que Emilia nunca dejaría a la niña sola. Él nunca tampoco lo pediría, el sentía una cercanía con la niña, desde que veía el abuso que sufrían ella y su mamá. Siempre quiso poder terminar eso, él sabía de ese sufrimiento… Pero estaba Merle y las cosas eran distintas, todo era distinto. Él había cambiado, todo había cambiado, pero ¿Cuándo?

Fue desde que perdió a Merle, no, era desde el momento en que su camino se cruzó con Emilia, el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto. La primera caricia sin intención, el primer beso, la primera vez juntos. Ella lo abrió a una nueva vida, donde estas personas eran su familia, este su hogar y Emilia su compañera.

"Bueno, creo que mejor vamos a desayunar" Dijo Rick al no recibir respuesta, más que una mirada intensa al vacío. Daryl no parecía ser bueno manejando sus emociones, pero ahora estaba abriéndose.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWD

"¿Ella va a estar bien?" Esa pregunta paro los movimientos de Emilia, su mano se detuvo en la cabeza de Sofía con el peine en la mano. Ella no sabía mitad de las respuestas para las preguntas, pero de alguna manera debía hacer todo lo posible por salvar a la niña.

"Ella está en un lugar mejor, donde no hay que correr, todo es paz"

"¿Pero por qué me dejó?" Emilia tomo los hombros de la niña y la dio vuelta, conectando sus ojos a los de Sofía, los cuales comenzaban a brillar con lágrimas silenciosas.

"A veces así ocurre, a veces no hay otra manera. Ella no te dejo, ella está aquí…" La mano de Emilia se posó sobre el corazón de Sofía. "Cuando la necesites o la extrañes, solo piensa en ella"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Emilia trago el nudo que se comenzó a formar en su garganta.

"He perdido a mi familia también…. Pero eso no los aleja de mí, ellos me cuidan y protegen. Ellos me ayudaron a encontrar a Daryl, ellos me ayudaron a encontrar estas personas. Él me ayudo a encontrarte a ti…" Las palabras fueron cortadas cuando los pequeños brazos de Sofía la abrazaron fuertemente, Emilia apretó a la niña devuelta, intentando hacerla comprender todo lo que no podía decir, todo lo que no podía demostrar.

El sonido de pasos las hizo separarse, sin tener que darse vuelta Emilia ya sabía bien quien era.

"¿Están listas?" Pregunto Daryl, su voz cautelosa como siempre. Emilia asintió su cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de Sofía.

"Daryl nos llevara. ¿Está bien?" Los ojos de Sofía fueron del pequeño y delicado rostro femenino, al desaliñado y siempre atractivo rostro del cazador. Lentamente aceptándolos como sus cuidadores, ella sabía que en un mundo así una niña como ella no podía valerse por sí misma. Lo más cercano que tenía ahora era el cazador con el pasado tumultuoso y la pequeña guerrera. Lentamente la cabeza de Sofía se movió, asintiendo. Emilia se levantó lentamente, finalmente mirando al cazador directo a los ojos. Una sonrisa de apoyo jugueteo en los labios de Emilia, Daryl solo asintió. La pequeña mano de Sofía se posó en su mano.

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Daryl tenía la ballesta sobre su hombro, caminando totalmente erguido, su otra mano estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Emilia iba en el centro, sus ojos iban desde la chica, hacia el montañés. Parecían un pequeña familia, caminando casualmente, pero todo el campamento observaba con gran fascinación. A Emilia no le importaba mucho las miradas, su mano recorrió el brazo de Daryl terminando su recorrido en su mano, tomándola, sacándola del bolsillo, dando vuelta su palma y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. El simple contacto envió un shock de electricidad en el cuerpo del cazador, su primer instinto fue alejarse, tirar de su mano, pero la mirada que le dio la chica cambio todo, un efecto calmante invadió su cuerpo. Bajando sus hombros, continúo caminando al lado más alejado del campamento.

A metros se podía ver la pequeña cruz, los pasos de Sofía deteniéndose de inmediato. Sus ojos pegados a la pequeña improvisada tumba, su manos comenzó a temblar.

"¿Quieres volver?" Sofía negó con la cabeza.

"Necesito hablarle, como tú me dijiste. Ella necesita saber que estaré bien" Comenzó a dar pasos temblorosos. Daryl y Emilia se sostenían fuertemente, intentando darse algún tipo de ayuda.

Sofía se posiciono cerca, de inmediato su pequeña voz quebrajada de dolor comenzó a relatar una por una las razones por que Carol fue la mejor madre y mujer que ha conocido. Su pequeña voz a veces hecha un pequeño susurro, otras un llanto. Emilia estaba sentada a su lado, sosteniéndola cerca escuchando. Los ojos de Daryl iban a las dos figuras. _'Esta es tu vida ahora, tienes que protegerlas, cuidarlas y siempre asegurarte que estén bien' _ Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza. Esto ya no era sobrevivir, esto era cuidar, atesorar y vivir cada momento como si fuera el último.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWD

Su cabeza estaba baja mientras escuchaba los lejanos sonidos del campamento, la oscuridad del granero lo hacía más claustrofóbico. Pasos lejanos le indicaban que estaba siendo observado. Sus manos intentaban trabajar rápido contra las cadenas, pero no podía moverlas de sus muñecas. Sus brazos se cansaban. Los pasos ahora sonaban más cercanos, la rotación fue la misma, en esto momentos debe ser Glenn quien esté haciendo guardia. Él podía derribarlo.

"El problema son estas malditas cadenas" murmuro intentando forcejear nuevamente las cadenas contra sus muñecas. _'Solo debo….'_. Tomo una bocanada de aire, tomo su pulgar en su mano derecha, le dio un pequeño tirón. El hueso trono, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban intentando calmar el dolor. _'Necesitas salir de aquí, tomar a Lori y Carl, dejar a los demás, pueden morirse'_. Un segundo movimiento disloco completamente su pulgar, con manos temblorosas saco la cadena de esa muñeca. Los pasos se hacían más cercanos. Dos simples movimientos y estaba libre. Sus dedos tomando flojamente las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero, intentando arrastrarlas sin hacer mucho ruido. Tendría un oportunidad. El vendría y el….

La puerta se abrió iluminando la casi oscura habitación. Shane tomo un respiro tembloroso cuando Glenn entro en el rango de vista. Sus ojos de inmediato abriéndose de par en par.

"¿Qué mierd-" Las palabras fueron cortadas, cuando la cadena de acero hacia contacto brusco contra su garganta. El aire de a poco de cortaba y su visión se nublaba. Su cuerpo lentamente volviéndose más dócil. Shane lo soltó dejándolo caer bruscamente contra el piso. El solo no podría salvar a Lori, necesitaba una distracción, necesitaba… Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, era la única manera.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWDTWD

Daryl caminaba cerca de Emilia, mientras ella tenía presionada a Sofía contra su costado intentando dar confort a la niña, habían sido las horas más agotantes que la niña había vivido.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"¡DARYL!" T-Dog grito a la oscuridad intentando hacer contacto, aún no volvían y con Shane libre, no sabía si aún estaban vivos.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Daryl le pregunto a Emilia, ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando a la oscuridad. "Justo por acá" Daryl apunto hacia la orilla de los bosques. De nuevo un pequeño alarido sonó en medio de la noche. "Vez" Emilia intentaba conectar con el sonido pero no podía. "Solo necesito…" Comenzó a avanzar hacia la línea de árboles, Emilia tomo su mano haciéndolo detenerse por completo, él se dio vuelta algo desorientado.

"No, si hay algo afuera, necesitamos volver" Su voz sonaba dura y autoritaria, como Daryl nunca la había escuchado. "Daryl, escúchame, volveremos al campamento"

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"¡DARYL! ¡EMILIA!" T-Dog de nuevo intento.

"Demonios debemos ir allá afuera" Dijo Rick mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia las escaleras.

"Rick, no" Lori dijo tomando su manos entre las de ella.

"El necesita ir" Todos observaron cómo Carl respondía a su madre. "No es solo Daryl y Emilia, también esta Sofía con ellos… Es solo una niña"

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Daryl vuelve acá" La voz de Emilia intentaba sonar más fuerte. "¡Daryl vuelve acá de inmediato, debemos irnos, hay que volver"

"Mierda…" Los sonidos sonaban cada vez más cerca, no eran alaridos, eran los gruñidos enfermos de los caminantes. Tenían solo minutos antes de llegar a la granja.

"¿Daryl que pasa?"

"Vuelve al campamento, vuelve, hay una horda en camino. Ve, corre" Daryl intentaba llamar la atención de Emilia, mientras ella solo se quedaba parada.

"No voy a dejarte" Emilia dijo entre dientes.

"Lleva a Sofía, vamos rápido" Emilia comenzó a avanzar, sus ojos sin despegarse del hombre que dejaba atrás.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"¡RICK!" Una voz vino al líder, apuntando hacía el horizonte se podía ver a dos figuras corriendo.

"Daryl…" Rick comenzó a correr hacía las figuras con T-Dog pisándole los talones. De a poco puso reconocer a Emilia y Sofía corriendo. La boca de Emilia se movía, al parecer estaba gritando.

"….Vienen….Están cerca…" Sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire. "Una horda… Están a unos metros" _'Mierda' _

Rick se detuvo a medio camino.

"T-Dog, entra a todos una horda viene" Se dio la media vuelta y siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con Emilia y Sofía, comenzó a empujarlas hacia la casa, sin hacerles preguntas sobre Daryl.

"Apaguen las luces" Hershel dijo.

"Hay que traer las armas" Glenn intento decir, su garganta estaba aún dañada por el ataque.

"¿Dónde está Daryl?" Andrea pregunto mientras veía como Emilia y Sofía subían las escaleras hasta el pórtico.

"El.. Está afuera… Me dijo que corriera. Por favor, está solo" Emilia intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Hershel volvió con la bolsa con armas que había tenido bajo su custodia.

"Estoy en eso. T-Dog, Glenn, entren a todos, mantengan las luces bajas y no hagan ruido" Las armas comenzaron a ser pasadas.

"¿Van a matarlos a todos?" Andrea pregunto, su voz tomando un tono de preocupación. "Miren el número, no nos servirá de nada"

"Puedes irte si quieres" Emilia murmuro mientras cargaba un rifle.

"Tenemos armas y autos…" Hershel argumento.

"Mataremos a los que podamos, usaremos los autos para alejarlos" Emilia subió su mirada, mirando directo a los ojos de Andrea. "No me iré sin Daryl" Se deslizo por el riel cayendo de pie en el suelo.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl trabajaba rápido, arrojando los grandes contenedores con bencina al suelo, intentando hacerlo lo más rápido que pudiera.

"Quieren esto bastardos" Gritaba a la horda hambrienta. Botando el último camino hacía la puerta. "Debería venir y buscarlo" Las últimas palabras estuvieron acompañadas por el brusco movimiento que envió la puerta al suelo, dejándolo al descubierto. Rápidamente subió las escaleras, esperando que la mayoría llegará al centro, lanzo el encendedor prendido, las llamas prendieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance, Daryl se arrojó por una pequeña ventana. Cayendo de espaldas. Algunos caminantes que circulaban la granja lo vieron caer y de inmediato se lanzaron, el dolor de su espalda le impedía moverse rápidamente. Dejando el dolor, se puso de pie, cojeando hasta donde estaba su motocicleta. _'Solo volver al campamento y buscarlas'_.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Mantenlo estable" Grito Emilia, su rifle estaba apuntando a los caminantes que parecía no parar.

"Estoy intentando" Glenn estaba detrás del manubrio. Sus ojos viajando a lo largo del campamento, el número no parecía disminuir.

"¡El granero esta incendiándose!" Grito T-Dog mientras intentaba detenerse cerca del pequeño auto.

"¿Qué?" Glenn intentaba no parar, necesitaban eliminar cuantos pudieran.

"Está cayendo, intentaremos por la derecha, se acercan muy rápidamente" T-Dog piso el pedal hasta el fondo.

"Entra, nos acercaremos a la casa" Emilia introdujo la mitad superior de su cuerpo al auto.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl tendría que rodar la granja, pero de alguna manera podría llegar a la casa. Su motocicleta rugía bajo de él.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Debemos irnos, debemos irnos" Glenn estaba dando la vuelta mientras Emilia apuntaba al mayor número de caminantes.

"¡Apúrate!" Beth, Patricia, Lori, Maggie y Sofía salían de la casa. La camioneta que manejaba T-Dog estaba encendida. Emilia desvió su mirada hacia la niña que comenzaba a correr hacia ella. "Sofía, sube a la camioneta" La niña comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, mientras Beth gritaba por Patricia, quien sucumbió ante las mordidas de los caminantes. Emilia comenzó a avanzar, disparando a los caminantes que se acercaban. De a poco subieron. Andrea subió en la parte de atrás. Emilia empujo a Sofía hacia ella, mientras la niña se negaba. "Estaré bien, pero no me iré sin Daryl. Te encontraré siempre lo haré" Emilia le dio un pequeño abrazo, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho. "Siempre" El auto comenzó a avanzar lejos de ella.

"Maggie sube al auto" Glenn le gritaba, mientras ella buscaba en las cercanías a su padre. Negando con la cabeza continúo alejándose del auto. Glenn salió del auto, la tomó en sus brazos y la empujo hacía el auto. "¿Emilia?"

"Mi chofer aún no llega" Intento decir con un tonó de humor.

"No te dejaré" Emilia lo observo, sus ojos llenos de sinceridad. Emilia miro hacia la granja, una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, mientras de a poco sus pies avanzaban hacía el auto. Esto era el adiós.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

El camino estaba lleno de ellos, pero cuando finalmente llegó, no había nada, los caminantes ya había llegado a la casa, pasando por encima de esta.

"Emilia" Sus labios susurraron. No había nada no quedaba nada. Había muchas marcas de neumáticos en la tierra, todos en distintas direcciones. No había manera de saber si estaba viva. Solo debía seguir su camino, seguirá hasta encontrarla, no solo a ella, a Sofía también.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Glenn conducía, mientras Maggie sollozaba en su hombro. Lagrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejillas de Emilia, su rostro pegado a la ventana intentando ver alguna señal, escuchar algún sonido, algo que le dijera que él estaba vivo.

Al dar la vuelta un ronroneo se hizo evidente. Los ojos de Emilia intentaban seguir el sonido que pasaba desapercibido por Glenn.

"¿No escuchas eso?" Glenn bajo la velocidad. Sus ojos escaneando el área. Emilia se dio media vuelta en el asiento trasero. Una pequeña figura avanzaba hacía ellos, estaba en movimiento, acercándose más y más. "Para".

"Espera tengo que ver…" Sus palabras fueron cortadas, cuando la puerta de Emilia fue abierta. "Está bien" De a poco el auto se detuvo por completo, Emilia corrió, llegando hasta donde Daryl estaba deteniéndose, sin darle una oportunidad para bajar se lanzó a él. De inmediato comenzó a sollozar, las palabras no parecían suficientes, solo podía abrazarlo, sentir su esencia. Sostenerlo era todo lo que podía hacer.

"Shhhh. Está bien" Daryl murmuraba contra el cabello de Emilia, sus propias palabras no lo podían hacer reaccionar. Ella estaba ahí, tibia, suave y suya. "Mírame, Emilia mírame" La chica sollozante de poco se dejaba separar, nunca perdiendo el contacto con él, sus manos tomaban fuertemente sus costados, observándolo bajo lágrimas. Las grandes manos de Daryl sostenían el pequeño rostro, sus pulgares secando sus mejillas. "Estas aquí" Repitió algunas veces, asegurándose a sí mismo que era ella.

"Daryl, te amo…." Todo el aire dejo sus pulmones ante su propia confesión. Las manos de Daryl se detuvieron en sus mejillas. "Te amo" Estaba vez sonaba más convincente, su cara se enterró en su pecho, respirando la esencia que solamente podía ser descrita como masculina.

"Todo estará bien" Era todo lo que podía responder Daryl mientras la sostenía contra sí, la confesión lo dejo helado, nunca pensó que alguien lo podría llegar a amar. Se prometió aceptarlo hace muchos años, ahora esta chica que era todo lo que alguien como él podría querer lo confesaba, con su nombre.

"Debemos ir por Sofía, están en la carretera, esperando…" Daryl asintió, nunca despegando sus ojos de Emilia, mientras ella se subía a la motocicleta. Sus manos temblorosas, tocaron su pecho por debajo de su chaqueta. Su cara enterrada en su hombro. Hizo rugir la motocicleta, mientras avanzaban a lo incierto. Pero nada importaba, ella lo amaba y él aunque las palabras no fueran dichas también sentía lo mismo.

_N.A: Creo que este es el capítulo que me más me ha costado escribir. Gracias por ser tan pacientes y geniales, verdaderamente estoy agradecida que les guste. Nos seguiremos viendo por qué nos han quedado cabos sueltos. Como siempre pedir que dejen reviews. Cariños y salud :D _


	26. ANUNCIO!

**TERCERA TEMPORADA DE HECHOS DE CICATRICES, EL VIERNES 9 DE AGOSTO!**


End file.
